Passions
by Tawney54
Summary: Loosely a crossover between Twilight and Passions. Edward and Bella were torn apart on their wedding day. Edward married someone else. Five years later they begin to find their way back to each other. All human, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is loosely a crossover between Twilight and the soap opera Passions. Special thanks to my beta justme317, she's the driving force behind my writing in fan fiction world. Love ya, dude!**

**I own nothing.**

**1**

**bpov**

I walk into my office with my head held high. To the outside world, I'm the successful bitch without a care in the world. To those who really know me, I'm broken.

I refuse to make eye contact with anybody as I stride towards my office. Rumor has it, I think they're beneath me. Like I think they don't deserve eye contact. Truth is, I just don't want them to read what is really there. I don't want to bare my soul, my broken and sordid past, to complete strangers.

_He_ always used to tell me I was like an open book whenever _he_ looked into my eyes. _He_ could read any emotion flying through me while looking within my brown depths. Years later, I still find it hard to make eye contact with anybody. Even my family.

I throw open my office door and slam it behind me. It's one of those days. My inner demons, my past, are back to haunt me. It's honestly like this most days. But today, it's even harder. Today was supposed to be our anniversary.

Five years ago today, my mother laced up my elegant white gown with tears streaming from her eyes. My friends all gathered around me and helped perfect my look as we laughed and cried. Even my father shed a few tears when he saw me finally ready to walk down the aisle.

Five years ago today, my world came crashing down.

I throw my briefcase on my desk and collapse in my chair. I just want to break down. I cover my face in my hands, breathing deeply.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was so set in my future, our future. Marriage, kids, happiness. I should be a blushing wife, excited about the surprises that lay ahead in the evening. Nervous about whether or not he would like the gift I got him.

Instead, I'm alone, wanting to cry a river in my office.

I take a deep, steadying breath and try to push my thoughts aside. I have work to do.

Although he remains in the back of my mind, I manage to sort through my emails and gather my assignments. As the executive editor at Harmony Publishing, everyday is a busy day. On top of editing my own assignments, directing my team, submitting their finished assignments, as well as mine, sit through monotonous meetings with authors or my superiors, I have to deal with this today.

I just want to sit at home with a bottle of grey goose and call it a day. Last time I did that, my big brother Emmett found me sitting on my living room floor surrounded by broken glass and trash. I honestly don't even remember trashing everything.

Every since that day four years ago, Emmett has forced his company upon me on this day. Even if I didn't drink, I would like to sit and wallow in peace. But when it comes to all matters of _him_, apparently I can't be trusted.

I pull up my next assignment by the next "up and coming author" on my computer and just stare at the screen.

_Fate _ by Theresa Winthrop.

I used to believe in fate. In hopes and dreams. I used to be guided by all these silly thoughts in my head telling me it was fate. Destiny. We were meant to be together. Fate brought us together.

Now I know the truth.

Fate, hope, dreams, destiny are all words for foolishness. And I was the biggest fool of all.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Swan is on line one."

I sigh. And so it begins. I pick up the phone just wishing for once he can forget what today is and just want to say hi. Unlikely.

"Emmett."

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

He's trying the oblivious approach. He knows exactly what the hell is up, but he's my brother and I have to remind myself that he loves me and is always there for me no matter what.

"Just working. You?"

I still can't hold back an eye roll as we play this stupid game. No need to dance around the damn topic.

"Heading into work myself. Wanna grab some dinner after my shift?"

"I actually have the option?"

Please, God, tell me I have the option.

His deep voice is light and I can picture his signature shit eating grin on his face. No matter what the circumstances, always trust Emmett to be laughing his ass off.

"I thought it would be cool to make it seem like you do."

I let out all of my air in a huff. Of course I don't have the option. What was I thinking?

"Fine, whatever. I'll meet you at Antonio's around 5:30. Sound good?"

"Uh, Bells, I was thinking about somewhere like Bob Evans or something like that."

A restaurant without alcohol. One time I slip up and I'm being treated like a child instead of the 26 year old that I am.

"Emmett, my patience is low. I know what you're doing. Stop. It's fine. I won't go crazy on you. I can handle a beer like the grown up girl I am and be just fine."

It was Emmett's turn to huff. If I wasn't in such a devestated mood I would smirk right now. It's hard to irritate Emmett. Lucky for me, I've had 26 years of practice and I can pull it off more than others.

"Bella, I'm not carrying your ass out of a bar tonight. Drunk Bella is normally pretty funny, that's why I spike your drinks all the time without you knowing. Drunk and upset Bella scares the living shit out of me. And I'd rather not sleep at your place tonight making sure you're not doing anything stupid or drastic. I think my wife may actually like to see me at some point in the night, too."

I really shouldn't be pissed at Emmett right now. I should be admiring him for his brutal honesty and all that good stuff. But no, I'm fucking livid. I take a deep breath so I don't scream at him.

"Emmett, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Take your gun from the holster, point it at your knee cap, and pull the trigger."

He starts laughing hysterically while I sit back and roll my eyes. I was honestly serious, and he knows it. That shouldn't be funny. But to him, stuff like that is always hilarious.

After a few minutes of me ignoring him, he finally sobers himself up but I can hear that damn grin in his voice.

"Anyway, I'll agree to Antonio's if you stop after one beer. I sware to God Isabella, if I have to take care of you tonight I will drop your ass off at Charlie's and leave him to deal with you."

Shudder. The last thing anyone wants is to be dropped off plastered at their father's house; especially if he is the chief of police.

Our friend Jasper did that to me once when I was about 20. I still refuse to speak of the tortures I endured that night. Charlie Swan seems like a simple man who enjoys the simple pleasures in life. Fishing, watching sports, cooking out. Piss Charlie off and you've met your worst fucking nightmare.

"Jesus Christ Emmett! There's no reason for you to get so drastic!"

"Actually, Bella, there is. You're my baby sister and I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Your heart is broken and you don't know how to handle it. You loved him more than you loved yourself, still do in fact.

It may be five years later but it still hurts just as bad. I'm not an idiot, Bella. I see it. And if I just leave you alone or let you let loose we have no idea where the hell you'll be tomorrow. So you can either agree to the deal or we're going to Bob fucking Evans and you're going to like it!"

I can't even bring my voice louder than a whisper I'm so fucking scared right now. It's rare for Emmett to yell. He's a lot like dad: worst fucking nightmare.

"Uh.. deal."

"Good. I'll be done with patrol at about 5:00 and I want to get out of this uniform so I should be there at about 5:30. I'm not really in the mood to be hanging out in a bar packing a badge so other people can't enjoy themselves. Now are you okay or do I need to call and check up later?"

"I'm fine, Emmett. I'll see you later. Love you big brother."

I can hear him let out a small, content sigh. We've entered our dimention. Just Emmett and Bella. No one else. No parents yelling, no wives, no ex fiances, just us.

"I love you, too little sister. Call me later if you want. Bye."

"Bye." I whisper and hang up. My big goof ball of a brother is the most important person left in my life. Without him I have no idea where I would be. Probably an alcoholic or have committed suicide. I didn't know that Emmett knew how much pain I really am in.

Maybe it's our connection. We've always been really close. When I was 8 and he was 10 our parents began to fight just about every night. When it would happen, Emmett would sneak into my room and we would just talk about random stuff to block them out.

When our parents divorced two years later, we both felt really lost. He continued to sneak in my room every night. It was like a routine or something. And we would just talk and talk until we fell asleep. To this day, we can still block everyone out. At times, it annoys our friends and family to no end, but it protects us from them. From pain.

I wonder if Emmett knows how much I really appreciate him. I would still prefer to spend this day alone, but where would I be if I did?

I let out a sigh and get back to editing _Fate. _I manage to distract myself enough with the book and my employees to get me through the rest of the day with minimal breakdowns.

I walk into Antonio's right at 5:30 to find Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, sitting at our usual table. Thank God. Maybe Emmett will loosen up a little bit if Rosalie is here.

"You know, for this being such a shitty day you look pretty damn good."

Leave it to Rosalie to be concerned about my appearance on a day like this.

"Well, hello to you, too."

Rosalie grins sitting there in all her blond haired, blue eyed, model-esque glory. Standing tall at 6'4 with the build of a linebacker, my big brother wraps me up in one of his infamous bear hugs. Emmett rests his brown, curly haired head against mine and lets out a small sigh.

While my lungs are being smashed in, I hear the nasal voice of the last person in the world I want to hear.

"Eddie! Lose the pout! Let's celebrate; it's such a wonderful day!"

Tanya fucking Denali-Cullen. Emmett tenses while Rosalie balls her hands into fists.

"Emmett, I need you to put me down. I can't breathe."

All I can manage is a whisper while he, reluctantly, puts me down. I grab a seat by Rosalie putting my back to the door. That way I won't have to look at them. Emmett stands there frozen staring at them while I order a shot of grey goose and a bud light. It's going to be a long night.

"Eddie! What's wrong? Hey! Look at me! What are you.. Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in."

Fuck.

I down the shot. Long night may just be the understatement of the century. Emmett doesn't even give me the "Swan look of death" that he and my father both posses when I downed the shot. Perhaps I should order another.

"Bella."

I look up from the table only to be face to face with the wicked bitch of the west herself and the love of my life. Edward Cullen.

"Bartender? I'll take a double of grey goose!"

He nods at me and pours my drink. Emmett sits down by me and glares daggers at Edward's head while Rosalie starts shaking in the seat next to me. I, on the other hand, down my double and keep my face as emotionless as possible.

Then the bitch decides to open her mouth again.

"Drinking away your sorrows?"

I close my eyes and count to ten. It wouldn't do any good to beat her ass. She stole him. She won. It wouldn't do me any good is becoming my mantra. When I open my eyes back up the wicked bitch is standing there smirking.

Then he spoke. His voice smooth in all its velvet wonder. My heart clenches so hard I sware it's going to burst.

"Tanya, come on. Let's leave them alone."

"Why the hell would we leave them alone? She's the one who ruined your life! It's been five years, I think it's about time you said something to her!"

I put my face in my hands and breathe deeply. This bitch framed me. He left me for her. She ruined both his and my life. Luckily, Rosalie interjects for me.

"Edward Cullen if you even think about opening your fucking mouth I sware to God your balls will be attached to the street light out front! And Tanya, I would suggest you remove yourself from my presence before I pummell the shit out of you!"

All I can do is keep my face in my hands. If I look up I'll either cry or scream. Both options are bad so I'll just stay put.

"Excuse me, bitch, I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to."

Uh-oh. Now she did it. I can feel Rosalie launching herself at Tanya. I jump up to see Rosalie on top of Tanya throwing punches like Mohammed Ali himself. You go girl.

I don't know if I want to laugh or cry hysterically. Perhaps both at the same time.

Emmett stands there a minute, fighting a smirk I'm sure, while Edward rushes to pull Rosalie off of Tanya.

Edward struggles with Rosalie, screaming for her to get off of Tanya while Rosalie continues throwing punches like a pro. Her Christmas present is going to be huge this year.

Finally, Officer Swan swoops into action and manages to pull Rosalie off while managing to throw a bow into Edward in the process. I just stand there frozen.

Tanya stands up with a bloody nose and an eye that's going to be black here soon. I wonder if Rosalie would like a new car this year. A shiner for a shiny, new vehicle. I can't help but grin at both my inner ramblings and the wicked bitch getting her ass beat.

Tanya sees my grin and launches herself at me.

Hell fucking no.

We break the table under me during our fall. And it fucking hurts. The wicked bitch is going to pay now. She starts clawing at me like this is some high school bitch fight. I deck her and roll us over. Then I start beating her face in like there is no tomorrow.

There aren't people around us. We aren't in a bar downtown Seattle. No, we're at a beautiful little church in our hometown of Forks. I'm in my wedding dress that is getting ripped to shreds. And this bitch just ruined my life.

I'm suddenly pulled off of Tanya and I'm back in the present. Electricity is shooting through my arms. Edward. Edward is holding on to me right now. And it's almost enough to make me break down and sob for days.

In a shockingly calm voice, I speak to Edward for the first time in two years.

"Edward, let me go."

He releases me slowly then goes to help Tanya up. Tanya is screaming bloody murder at Emmett and Rosalie while I just stand there. I feel extremely calm in a really freaky way. I should be mad as hell or crying or something. But all I feel is calm.

They are all screaming at each other while I just turn and walk away. I left my purse and everything. I just want to get the hell out of here.

In a numb state, I walk out of the bar. My thoughts are frozen. Not a single thing runs through my mind. After who knows how long, I look around and realize I'm at the pier staring out at the Pacific Ocean. Where Edward and I first met. Where he proposed.

I throw my head back as the ocean breeze flows through my hair. The scent of salt water flows through my nose and I'm brought back to the day we met six years ago.

_College just let out for the summer. One more year and I'll be graduated; starting my career. I went to the book store to browse around then went for a walk. It was a sunny day. Sunny days were few and far inbetween in this neck of the woods. I walked around aimlessly until I found this pier. I threw my head back and breathed in the ocean like I am doing now. I closed my eyes and let the peace of the ocean overflow me._

_Then Edward scared the living shit out of me._

"_You look like an angel."_

_I yelped and jumped, turning around. I blushed when I processed what he said to me. _

"_Thank you." I whispered._

_He stood there smiling at me crookedly in all his beauty. He was about 6'2 with pale skin and bronze hair styled in a just-got-out-of-bed-after-a-night-of-rough-sex dissaray. He was beautiful._

_He took a step forward still sporting that crooked smile._

"_You're welcome."_

_Once he stepped forward I noticed the color of his eyes. Green. Like emeralds, fresh cut grass in the summer, and all things wonderful. I was officially hooked. _

"_I'm Edward Cullen."_

_Holy. Fuck. Edward Cullen. As in Cullen Enterprises. As in the richest guy on the planet. _

"_Bella Swan. I'm from Forks, too."_

_The Cullen family lived just outside of my hometown located about 2 hours away. I had never met any of the Cullens myself. The children, Edward I assume, and a girl went to private schools outside of the state. _

_We spent the rest of the day talking on the pier. We talked about anything and everything. He was starting law school at the University of Washington at the end of the summer. He wanted to pro-bono for battered women and abused children. _

_He went to private schools all of his life. He's traveled the world. Loves the ocean. And believes playing the piano cleanses his soul._

I fell in love that day.

We were inseparable after that. Spent every spare moment together. Our summer was beautiful. We played and laughed. Once school started, we helped each other study. Or helped relieved stress in the best possible way. The sex was fantastic.

I felt one single tear slide down my cheek. I don't even bother to wipe it off. That one single tear represents all that I have lost. My happiness, my determination, my beliefs. Edward. My life.

"I still come here from time to time."

I tense. Edward.

I turn around and come face to face with the love of my life. He stands there in dark wash jeans and a black hoodie. His hands are in his pockets, his body slouched. His eyes shine with pain.

I turn back to the ocean. My voice is soft and sad.

"What are you doing here?"

He walks forward and comes to a stop beside me, looking out at the ocean like I am.

"After I took care of Tanya, whose nose you broke by the way, Emmett came pounding on my door screaming that he couldn't find you. He punched me in the gut then asked me where you would be. I sent him to the cafe on 5th street we always used to go to."

I just nod once. Edward knows I wouldn't go there. He knew exactly where I would be.

We stand there in silence, soaking in the sea air. Being in his presence brings both relief and pain, simultaneously. The other half of my heart is here, it doesn't hurt as bad. But the memories of our wedding and the years following still wounds my heart. My soul.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

He knows what I mean. I want to know why he still comes here. He's the one who didn't believe me. He's the one who left. He's the one who married someone else.

"It helps bring me peace. Not much can do that anymore. Not even my piano."

And my soul soars. His piano can't even bring him peace anymore. He came after me. He looks so broken. The answer is obvious. I don't know why I ever doubted it.

"You still love me."

He sighs.

"I'm married."

"Doesn't matter. You love me."

We lapse back into silence. Silent tears start to fall from my eyes. Edward still loves me. He knows we should be together. Deep down he knows I didn't sell his true paternity to the tabloids. He knows I wouldn't tell some smutty magazine that Edward wasn't Carlisle Cullen's biological son.

He pulls my arm and turns me to him. He cups both of my cheeks and wipes away my tears with his thumbs. His emerald eyes pour into mine. He's reading me.

I close my eyes and take a step back. My face is flaming from the electricity I experience from his touch. I sniffle once and then look back at him, making eye contact. And it's the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

He stands there staring at me for a few minutes. Emerald meeting brown. And now he knows all. How much I still love him. How miserable I am. How much I miss him.

His body seems to slouch more and he looks down at his feet. Taking in the guilt. Taking in my pain and matching it with his own.

"I'm married, Bella." He says softly.

I let out a deep sigh and turn back to the ocean. I cross my arms to fight off a chill from the breeze. Edward has firm beliefs in marriage. Refuses to ever divorce. Will always be faithful. He won't go back on vows he made before God.

He should be admired for it. But his stubbornness with his firm beliefs have created my own personal hell. A hell I'll never get out of. I'll never recover from losing Edward. Five years later and I still haven't dated. I'm still hopelessly in love.

"You loving someone else while you make those vows should be considered a sin. Coming after me instead of nursing your injured wife should be considered a sin. You're living a lie, Edward. Those vows are a lie. Your whole marriage is a lie on both ends. You and I should be together. You know it and I know it."

He sighs.

"I love Tanya."

"No you don't."

"She's my wife; I love her."

"Just because she is your wife doesn't mean you love her. Everyone else may believe your bullshit, Edward. But you can't bullshit me. Never have been able to."

In my peripheral vision, I see his shoulders start to tense up from frustration. But I'm right, and he knows it. He can continue to be his stubborn self and tell me he loves her all day long but I know the truth.

"Do you remember when I proposed?"

I squeeze my eyes shut. Willing the memory away. A tear escapes my eye as I fight.

"Yes." I whisper.

_He took me to dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Seattle. Followed by an evening at the ballet. It was magical. Then he brought me here. The pier was lined up with candles that created a warm glow up against the ocean. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen._

_He grabbed a hold of my hand and kissed my palm. He brought my hand down and his fingers started to dance around on my palm while he spoke softly._

"_Did you know that a year ago today you came into my life? I never told you this, but when I first saw you I was mesmerized. I never meant to tell you that you looked like an angel. It slipped out, and I didn't realize I said it until you yelped. _

_And then you blushed. I was entranced, Bella. And you made me feel whole the moment you spoke to me. You've become my whole world. Everything I do, I do for you. Law school, work, all of it. It's for you. You complete me. When I'm not in your presence, I'm hollow. Counting down minutes until I return to your arms. _

_My whole being depends on you. You bring me to life. You can bring me from depression to laughter just by walking into the room. I don't ever want to let you go. Marry me?"_

_I gasped when he asked me to marry him. I looked down to see him with a ring waiting to slide onto my ring finger. I looked back up to Edward's eyes and I see them swimming in tears, much like mine._

_He knows my answer right then._

"_Yes, Edward. Yes! I'll marry you!"_

_I had never seem him smile so wide. He slid the ring on my finger then lifted me up and spun us around while he peppered my face with kisses._

"I wasn't lying about any of it. I meant it when I said my whole being depends on you. That you bring me to life. And this is the only place in the world that is ours. The only place where you belong to me."

A few more tears escape my eyes and I sniffle. It isn't fucking fair.

"And how exactly do you expect me to live on, Edward? Dark and miserable? Because that's been my life for the past five fucking years. Depressed and alone because you believed that bitch over me."

He sighs out of frustration.

"The email was sent from your computer, Bella."

I ball my hands into fists, wanting to hit something.

"You know damn well my computer wasn't password protected. Tanya was in your fucking apartment alone where I left my computer. I saw her walking out."

"Where's your proof, Bella? Show me some proof!"

And I slap him.

"How fucking dare you?! How fucking dare you stand there and demand proof?! I fucking loved you more than anything and you fucking know that! You know I'm the world's worst fucking actress and can't lie to save my fucking life! And you were always telling me how you can fucking read me like a fucking book! And yet, you still won't believe me. You don't fucking want to believe me!"

Tears of anger and sadness are pouring from my eyes. My body is shaking. I'm fighting off the approaching sobs.

Edward responds in a whisper.

"I'm not going to divorce my wife without proof. I made a vow before God."

It takes everything I have not to slap him again.

"What are you doing here, Edward? Why did you come to me?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, when he opens them, they are swimming in tears.

"I had to make sure you're ok. I could see it in Emmett's face, he was scared shitless. Emmett Swan does not get scared shitless. How can I sit at home doing nothing knowing you're out there in a state bad enough to scare Emmett?"

I turn back to the ocean and sigh deeply. My voice comes out laced with pain.

"You've broken me, Edward. And I'll never recover. And all I ever did was love you. I gave myself over completely and now I'm stuck. When you left, you took a part of me with you. We belong together, Edward. Body and soul. You know it, and I know it. But we're never going to be together. And my heart is broken. Forever."

Tears are streaming from both Edward's and my eyes but he stands there motionless.

"Goodbye, Edward." I whisper.

Then I walk away. I walk away from the core of my existance. My heart stays behind with him.

**There ya have it, folks! I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steph Meyer and the Passions people own all.. Lucky bastards.**

**2 **

**epov**

The sun is rising and I'm still standing here at the pier. Watching Bella walk away from me hurt. I couldn't control the tears that followed for over an hour.

My relationship with Bella was beautiful. I had never been so happy in my life. Everything was beautiful with Bella in my life.

I remember watching Bella walk down the aisle. Her father, Charlie, beamed down at her while she just stared at me. Smiling. One single tear fell from her eye.

_I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Her beaded, white gown accentuated her curves but was very modest. Her long, brown hair cascaded down her back in wide curls. And her signature blush graced her porcelein cheeks._

_I knew right then that I was the luckiest man on the planet. No one will ever be as happy as me. I was going to spend every single day for the rest of my life with an angel. And I was going to do all I could to make her happy._

_Then, Tanya, a family friend, stormed into the church with the latest tabloid. I'm not Carlisle Cullen's biological son. The tabloid revealed that my Bella, my angel, was the one who sold the story. _

_I had never felt so much pain in my life._

_The woman that I loved more than anything, including myself, betrayed me. I walked out of the church with Bella hot on my heels, begging and pleading. I was so sick to my stomach, I didn't even want to turn around. I didn't want to face her. _

_Then, Tanya appeared. She started screaming at Bella. Calling her names, telling her she was worthless. The whole time all I could think was you 'Don't call an angel names. An angel isn't worthless.' But I kept my mouth shut. I could barely process anything. _

_The father I had known my whole life wasn't really my father. My future, my trust fund, meaning my future practice, was all in jeopardy. Because of Bella._

_Then, I heard the sickening sound of bone hitting bone. Bella punched Tanya. I stood there in shock. Bella detests violence. I had never seen her fight before. Not even talk back when people talk shit. Do I really know Bella like I thought I did? _

_While I was standing there thinking, Bella was going to town on Tanya's face. Screaming that Tanya ruined her life. Ruined mine. That she knew that she was the one who revealed my true paternity. That she was going to pay. _

_I was just frozen. _

_Eventually, Emmett came running up and pulled Bella off of Tanya. It was obvious that Bella beat Tanya's ass pretty good. And I've never seen her fight. Sure, with a father that's a police chief and an older brother that's a cop, she would know some moves. But, at this level? Tanya was basically pummeled. Do I know the real Bella? _

_Everyone started to speak at me at one time. Tanya screeching, Emmett yelling, and Bella, my Bella, was crying and pleading with me. And I just stood there and stared._

_Then my mother, Esme, the woman who had lied to me my whole life stormed up to Bella and punched her. _

_Esme, short with carmel colored hair. With my green eyes. Such a loving mother. Lied to me. I just stared at her. _

_Luckily, Bella didn't hit Esme. The Bella I knew would never rise her fist to Esme. No matter what. Esme just stood there screaming at Bella while Emmett tried to get her to shut up. I looked over and Tanya approached me. _

_Her face had multiple cuts and several bruises starting to form. She started to hug me and I clung to her. I needed someone. My whole world had just been turned upside down. _

Ever since that day, Tanya had always been there for me. Bella begged and pled with me for the following 3 years. She tried to get me to listen to her up until the day I married Tanya. And I hadn't seen her since.

When I walked into Antonio's last night, I was in a foul mood. Always am on that day. I can't help but want to mope while Tanya is always all smiles. I was pouting walking into the bar. I didn't want to be out "celebrating."

Then I saw her.

Her back was to me, engulfed in Emmett's large embrace. I would recognize that head of hair anywhere. Bella sat down next to Rosalie with her back to me while Emmett stood there openly glaring at me.

Once Tanya saw Bella, all hell broke loose.

When Rosalie attacked my wife, I was honestly scared for her. Rosalie can fight with the best, she could even take me. Emmett elbowed me out of his way, hard by the way, and managed to get his wife off of mine.

Then Tanya attacked Bella.

Tanya tried to take her, she even had the advantage of making Bella land on the table, breaking it. But she didn't stand a chance. Bella threw a punch like a pro and managed to roll on top of Tanya. And then she started really hitting into Tanya. Hard.

"You ruined me, Tanya! You ruined him!" She just kept screaming it over and over. I finally defrosted and pulled Bella off of Tanya.

The all too familiar electricity shot through my hands. Electricity I haven't felt in years. I never wanted to let go. Bella, strangely calm by the way, told me to let go of her. And I did, against my best wishes.

I helped Tanya up and began to asses the damage. Bella obviously broke her nose. Both eyes will be black. Her cheek bone as well.

Tanya started screaming at Rosalie and Emmett while they stood there and screamed back. I was stuck in the middle, trying to get everyone to shut up.

Then Rosalie turned to Emmett.

"Em, where's Bella?"

We all turned around and she was gone. No where in sight. Rosalie ran off to the ladies room, only to come back empty handed. Emmett looked worried. He ran out of the bar with Rosalie on his heels.

As much as I wanted to go looking for Bella, I couldn't. I had to take care of my wife. I ran Tanya to the hospital, telling her she couldn't press charges because she was the one who attacked Bella. Bella had a cop as a witness. She would only get herself in trouble. She did in fact have a broken nose, which they took care of right away.

They gave her some pain killers that knocked her out. I carried her into bed then walked back into our living room. I needed a drink.

After my 2nd scotch someone was going to town on my front door. I opened it up and there stood Emmett. And he was scared. Really fucking scared. I knew right away. _Bella._

He pushed me back and marched into my living room. He paced back and forth for a minute. Then he turned to me. He was pissed. He marched forward, punched me in the gut, then demanded to know where she would go.

I had to see her. I don't know why. I married someone else. I'm happy. But I just had to. I sent Emmett to an old hole in the wall coffee shop we went to almost everyday. I knew where she really was. She was on our pier.

My heart was breaking every second we stood on our pier. I started to second guess my wife. Would Bella really be like this if she had betrayed me? Then I read her eyes. She was in so much pain. 5 years later and she still hurts like it was yesterday. I wanted to curl up into a little ball and die.

Tears openly flowed from her eyes and all I could do was stand there. I'm a man of morals, I 'm married. I won't betray my wife. I made my vows to Tanya before God, and I can't erase that.

And then she shattered me.

"You've broken me, Edward. And I'll never recover. And all I ever did was love you. I gave myself over completely and now I'm stuck. When you left, you took a part of me with you. We belong together, Edward. Body and soul. You know it, and I know it. But we're never going to be together. And my heart is broken. Forever."

That will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I never really did get over Bella. After some time, I hoped Tanya could fill the void. She never did.

Bella has been in my thoughts everyday for the last five years. Six if you want to be technical. When times got rough, and I couldn't get Bella out of my mind, I would come to this spot. Our spot. Where we met, where we promised each other forever. Where I fell in love with her.

I'm certain I've loved her from the first day I met her. She's been it for me ever since that day. And to this day, I still can't move on.

Tanya will always play second fiddle to Bella in my heart. It's not fair to her, she's my wife. She deserves to be loved to the fullest. I will make it my mission to treat Tanya as if she is number one. She will never know who really fills my heart. Fills my soul. It would break her.

At this point, I'm exhausted. But I can't call off work. I have a really important lunch meeting today. There's no possible way to reschedule.

When Carlisle found out I wasn't really his son, he took away my trust fund. I couldn't open my own practice like I had planned without it. So now I work for Smith & Associates, a top firm respresenting the biggest businesses in Seattle.

Not my dream, but it pays the bills. It affords Tanya's lifestyle.

Mechanically, I drive back home and get ready for work. Tanya is still laying in the same position I left her in last night. Her eyes are swollen and bruised. Her nose is swollen, and has bruised across the bridge and under her eyes. Her long, strawberry blonde hair is becoming a rats nest.

Tanya Denali-Cullen isn't the put together woman people see her as until after 8 am, 3 cups of coffee, and 4 pounds of make up.

Lord knows how bad her reaction will be when she wakes up. I sneak out of the bedroom and drive into the office.

I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for the next 3 days. My mood hasn't improved and I'm utterly exhausted. I get the file out for my meeting today. Harmony Publishing is being sued by one of their authors. It seems one of the editors sold the story to another publishing company without the author's consent.

Sigh.

I prepare for my lunch meeting. I do my best to keep Bella from my mind. But in reality, she's all I can think about. My Bella, my beautiful Bella. Our future, our plans. And here I am dealing with corporate America, a sell out. Something I never wanted to be. I went to law school to make a difference in the world.

I drive my prized silver volvo over to La Bella Italia for my lunch meeting. I put my car in park and sqeeze my eyes shut. I took Bella here for our first date. She ordered the mushroom ravioli and looked gorgeous in a pair of fitting jeans and a silk blue blouse.

Inhale. Exhale.

Pushing the memories aside, I walk into the restaurant. The hostess takes me to meet the owners and an executive editor who is in charge of the employee that caused the suit. I'm looking at the ground, refusing to look at our table. The hostess comes to a stop in front of me and I look up.

Bella.

Standing there in a black designer pants-suit, with a blue, a fucking blue, blouse is my Bella. Looking just as shocked to see me.

Introductions are made, we all shake hands. I shake the electricity out of my hand after shaking Bella's hand. I sit down and order a water. I would kill for a scotch right about now. A whole bottle of wine would do the trick as well.

After we order our meals, where Bella orders a salad instead of her favorite meal, our meeting begins.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I'm going to be honest with you. We have no idea how the hell this happened. Bella, his executive editor, has all the files from the book. He turned it in on schedule, did all of his work. We submitted it to printing, and then a lawsuit lands on my desk." Says one of the owners of Harmony Publishing, Julian Crane.

"Ms. Swan, may I please see the file?"

She nods but avoids eye contact with me as she hands it across the table. She's been silent ever since she saw me, her boss introduced her. Saving her glorious breath.

I look through the file. I recognize Bella's handwriting scrawled across all of the documents. It brings me back to all the little love notes I would wake up to when we were in college.

_Inhale. Exhale._

"Ms. Swan, do you by chance have a file of all his other work? Past indiscretions? Anything like that?"

Please look at me, Bella. Please look at me. Let me see your eyes. Let me get lost into those brown depths. Let me know how you feel.

She nods once and hands it over to me. Still avoiding eye contact.

"Bella, are you feeling okay? You've been awfully quiet all day." Asks the other owner, Sam Bennett.

She looks over at him, but still avoids eye contact.

"I'm fine, Mr. Bennett. Thank you."

He nods but still looks at her suspiciously. I take my chance to study her. She looks tired but still as beautiful as ever. Half of her hair is pinned behind her head. Her bangs sweep across her face, bringing out her beautiful, brown eyes. The blue blouse looks gorgeous against her skin. And I'm a man in love once again.

I inhale deep to make my voice strong. Stronger than I feel.

"Ms. Swan, has this employee ever done anything like this before?"

It would be rude of her not to speak to me now. She doesn't want to speak to me, she's made it obvious. But I just want to hear the musical bells in her beautiful voice. I want to hear my angel speak.

"No, Mr. Cullen. Jacob Black has been under my supervision for the last year and a half and I haven't had any real problems with him before. He has a reputation at the office. People don't seem to trust him. We're finding out why now."

I wanted to close my eyes and swim in the sensations I felt when I heard her voice. But this is a business meeting, we're professionals, so I must act professional.

I go to ask her another question when she looks directly at me. And once again my heart is broken. I see traces of concern for me mixed with pain and misery. I'm sure I look like utter shit. She can probably tell I haven't slept. That I'm miserable.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Ms. Swan, to prevent further troubles from coming your way reguarding this case, I need to know exactly how it is you supervise your employees, what you do, how you do it. Etcetera, etcetera. Mr. Black will be handling the brunt of this. But as his supervisor, this will come your way as well. I need to be able to protect you."

She squeezes her eyes shut as I tell her I need to be able to protect her. It was slightly unprofessional to say such a thing, but I'll be damned if this suit hurts her in any way, shape, or form.

"Mr. Cullen, perhaps you can meet with her after our meeting today. I really don't mean to be rude, but I have a very busy schedule ahead of me today."

"Of course, Mr. Crane, I understand perfectly."

The meeting continues on with me questioning Mr. Crane and Mr. Bennett. Bella seems to be paying attention but I can tell her mind is wandering. Whenever she slouches to the left and starts blinking slowly like she is now, she's lost in thought.

The meeting is wrapping up, we're all shaking hands then it's Bella's turn.

"Ms. Swan, when would you like to schedule this meeting? Are you free now or do you need it to be sometime next week?"

She turns her head to see the owners walking out of ear shot and out of the building.

"Edward, is this really necessary?"

Her voice is so laced with pain, it's enough to strike me dead.

"Bella, if we don't do this, they're going to butcher you in court. Not that you can't defend yourself, but you will be getting the brunt of it and I won't be able to do my job and help you if we don't talk."

She nods once.

"Fine. Today is fine. You can follow me back to my office."

"Okay, Bella."

Without another word, she grabs her purse and walks out of the restaurant with me hot on her heels. She pulls her keys from her purse and hits the unlock button. The lights to a black mercedes light up. Well, at least she finally developed some taste in cars. Though this car is screaming Rosalie.

I walk ahead of her and open the driver's door for her.

"Thank you." She whispers.

I nod once but she doesn't see me because she is squeezing her eyes shut. Something she does to fight off pain, memories. She used to do it whenever someone brought up her parent's divorce. It was always a sensitive topic for both her and Emmett.

I stride over to my volvo and pull up behind her and we head off to her office. It's just my luck that this case involves Bella. After the emotional roller coaster that was yesterday, of course I have to deal with her today.

I love having the chance to see Bella. And I hate myself for it. I'll be in communication with her often for the following months, possibly the next year because of this case.

It's bad enough she's always in my thoughts when I don't see her. How bad is it going to be when I do see her? When I do speak to her?

How the hell can I put her out of my heart with her here?

We pull into a parking garage and I park my car next to hers. She keeps silent as she strides over to the elevator. We get in and she pushes the button for the 47th floor in a 50 story building. She's done well for herself in my absence.

After an awkward silence in the elevator we arrive on her floor. Bella strides down the hall like she owns the place. All the employees freeze when they see her. What the hell?

"Welcome back, Ms. Swan. Mr. Whitlock called and left a message for you to call him immediately. He said you weren't answering your cell phone."

She still talks to Jasper? He didn't tell me that. He hasn't said anything about her in years. Nor has Alice.

Bella nods once but doesn't look at her secretary. She opens her office door for me then slams it shut behind me.

Her office is large and immaculate. She has a large mahogany desk in the center and a wall that is all windows with a beautiful view of Seattle.

"Mind if I call Jasper back real quick?"

I look back at her and she's looking down.

"Go ahead, Bella."

She nods once and I walk over to look at the view to give her a sense of privacy. It would be weird if I just sat there and stared at her while she spoke to my brother in law.

Jasper was an old friend of Bella's and Emmett's. They all grew up together. Bella introduced them not long after we met. They were inseperable after that day. They eloped 3 months before I married Tanya.

"Jasper, what's up?"

Silence while she listens.

"Bar hopping? Why?"

She sounded surprised with the idea of bar hopping.

"But Jasper, I don't really think that's a good idea."

Silence.

"I can't really.."

Apparently, Jasper interrupted her.

"Look Jasper, Edward is here right now. Let me get through this meeting and I'll leave for the day and call you back, okay?"

Silence.

"Yes, Jasper. Edward Cullen."

"Because he's the attorney handling the Jacob Black case."

I sounds like he's yelling at her. I'm about 6 or 7 feet away from her and I can hear him.

"Jasper, calm the fuck down. I' m a big girl, and I can handle a damn meeting. What is it with you and Emmett thinking I'm a fucking child these days? You know what, don't answer that. I'll call you when I leave the office."

Silence.

"Jasper, seriously. If I don't have this meeting Edward says I will be grilled in court and he won't be prepared to handle it. Makes perfect sense. Be a good little boy and get back to work and I'll call you later."

"I love you, too Jazz. Bye."

She hangs up and exhales loudly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think he would flip out. He's still just as protective of me as he was six years ago when he met you."

I have to laugh as I remember that day.

_Bella introduced us. Jasper did the man nod then punched me in the gut. I looked up at him in shock but didn't punch him back. _

_Of course, Bella freaked out and made sure I was ok. I grabbed a hold of Bella and calmed her down before she had an aneurism. After that he approved. I put Bella first and that's all he needed to see._

He's been one of my best friends ever since. Though it's been slightly strained since Bella and I split.

"Well, I'm glad he's still protective of you. Though after last night, I'm not so sure how much protection you need."

Bella looks up at me and looks sad.

"Edward.. Don't."

I nod once and take a seat in front of her desk. I look up to see Bella smirking. I raise my eyebrows in question.

"For the record, I'm not sorry I beat her ass."

It's wrong of me since she is talking about my wife, but I can't hold back the chuckle. This is the Bella I know and love. This is my Bella. And her snarky ass attitude.

"So, Bella, it seems you have done rather well for yourself. Though the rest of the office looks scared to death of you. Did you murder someone in front of them or something?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I don't get it. I came here right after.. right after what happened so I haven't exactly been approachable from the beginning. Nothing has officially happened, but I haven't exactly made myself open for conversation. And apparently, since I avoid I eye contact I think they're too beneath me."

She looks down at her hands, embarrassed. She probably didn't mean to say all that.

"Bella, why don't you make eye contact?"

She looks up at me in surprise.

"You know why."

I nod once. _Because of me._ She's hiding her pain in the only way she knows how.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Whitlock is on line one."

She sighs deeply.

"What Jasper?"

"Why the hell did you call Emmett? Are you fucking stupid?"

She sighs. Big brother is probably on his way then. Big brother hates me. He's delivered several ass kickings to my door since Bella and I split.

"Jasper you fucking idiot call him back!"

"Because he'll kick Edward's ass just for being in my presence and it's not even his choice! I'm sure he has a lot of better things to do than sit around with his ex fiance discussing a stupid ass court case!"

That makes me sad. She knows I love her. She said it herself last night. How could she think I have better things to do?

"Jasper fucking Whitlock I sware to God if you don't call him back you're going to be swallowing your balls tonight! The two of you need to grow the fuck up and get out of my fucking business. If I want you or him to beat someone's ass I'll let you know, but until then stop deciding for me! Edward has been nothing but professional so let me get this fucking meeting over with so I can go fucking home!"

She's breathing heavy from her outburst. I'm just sitting here trying to hide how scared I actually am. Bella is apparently a force to be reckoned with. I can deal with Emmett and Jasper, but Bella is scary.

"What did he tell you about last night?"

She says it in a really sad voice. And once again she squeezes her eyes shut to fight the memory away.

"I didn't run away. I just wanted to get out of there, get some air. You know, think."

She drops her forehead into her hand and starts breathing deeply.

"Jazz, call him back, please. I've had all the drama I can deal with now. The last thing I need is Emmett kicking Edward's ass in my office. After this case with Jacob Black, I'm already in trouble as it is."

"But, Jazz..."

Her voice faltered. I can't bear to see her in so much pain. I grab the phone from her hand.

"Jasper, it's Edward. On any other day I would welcome Emmett kicking my ass, but for Bella's sake call him back."

"Edward? Why the hell are you there?"

Well, damn. He's pissed at me.

"She told you. The case. I'm not going to let her get reamed in court."

He sighs.

"Edward, do you have any idea what your presence is doing to her? Of course we want to protect her from that. And you're a man, you understand. That means kicking your ass. I'll call Emmett but only because it will make things worse for Bella. Get your information and get the fuck out of her office."

I sigh.

"Jasper, dude. I get it, alright? I'll make things better."

"How the fuck are you going to make things better? You've got a wife at home, Edward! A fucking wife! A wife who we all know sold the information! But you won't fucking leave her for Bella. Unless you get proof, of course. How the fuck are we supposed to come up with some proof?

She's not Bella anymore because of you. This girl is fragile and detached. The Bella that you knew that was so full of life? She's gone, Edward. She's been gone since the day you said 'I do' to that whore! So do what I said. Get your information and get the fuck out of her office."

He hung up.

Wow.

I hang up the phone and study Bella. She's laying her head in her arms on her desk. She's taking deep breaths to calm herself down. I can't see her face so I don't know if she's mad or if she's sad.

But I can't handle her dealing with either emotion.

"Bella?"

She sighs and sits up but avoids eye contact. Her voice is low, defeated.

"Is he calling Emmett?"

I nod but she doesn't even look at me.

"Yeah, he's calling Emmett. What did you mean you're 'in trouble as it is'?

She sighs and finally looks at me.

"Jacob Black was under my supervision. He was my responsibility. Simple as that."

I can't fight the surge of anger that flows through me.

"Bullshit, Bella. How the fuck were you supposed to know that Black was going to sell that book? Are you supposed to follow all of your employees around every second of the day?"

She shakes her head.

"No, but like I said my responsibility. There's no way I could have prevented this, but it's still my fault. Bennett and Crane are just going to keep a closer eye on my team and I. If I fuck up, I'm probably toast. That's how they made it sound when they called me to their office this morning. But I'll deal with that if it happens."

I want to punch something. I'm even looking around for something I won't break. Then I look back to Bella and I see a tear fall from her eye. I rush over to her and cradle her face in my hands.

"This was NOT your fault. I know you, Bella. I know you wouldn't let something like this happen. Just by knowing you I know you're good at your job."

Tears stream from her eyes. I can see how scared she is, how she blames herself. Knowing her, she just took all her bosses said to her to heart.

"Look how successful you are. Five years here and you're already an executive editor. I knew you were going places, Bella. With all of your passion and determination I knew without a doubt in my mind that you would be here someday. Shit happens, Bella. But it's NOT your fault. There wasn't a damn thing you could do and you know it!"

Then I kiss her. Hard. Then I keep kissing her.

And I'm finally complete.

Five years of tears and sadness. Five years of heartbreak. Five years of missing her. All of it comes bubbling out in this kiss.

But it's wrong and I'm married. I made a vow before God. As right as this feels, it's wrong.

I break the kiss and put about five feet of space between us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was out of line. I'm married. I can't do that."

She sniffles then walks over to me. She grabs my face and makes me look into her eyes. She felt whole again. That kiss brought the real Bella back.

"Edward, you felt it, too. Don't deny it to me. You felt whole again, just like I did. Why would you keep us apart? We should be together. We both know it. I know that you know deep down that I would never betray you. You hurt, I hurt, Edward. We're two halves to the same whole. Follow your heart, Edward. Don't do this to us."

I sigh and step away from her. I want to be with her so bad. She's still everything to me. But I'm married to Tanya. Tanya has been there for me. Always. And I can't help but wonder if Bella really betrayed me.

"I can't end my marriage because you say so. You know that. I won't do that to my wife."

She looks broken but determined.

"Edward, why are you doing this to us? WHY? Everything we always wanted, we could still have! I know you want me! Just like I want you! Time means nothing; five years later we still love each other just as much as we always did. Why would you deny us both the chance to be complete? Why would you deny us both the chance to be happy? To be together?!"

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the onslaught of tears to go away. She makes perfect sense, of course. And more than anything, I want her. Oh God do I want her. But she fucked me. She ruined me.

"We're not together because of your actions. You know that. Selling that information to the tabloids ruined me, Bella! You know what I wanted to do with my life and look at me now. Breaking my back for fucking corporate America! Because of you!"

Tears of anger start to leak from her eyes. She squares her sholders, ready for a fight.

"Why the fuck would I ever do that to do you? Give me one good fucking reason! Why the hell would I shatter your fucking future on our wedding day? It was our fucking wedding day, Edward!"

She's shaking from tears but all I can do is stand there. Once again, she makes perfect sense.

"Money, Bella. You could have sold that for the money."

My voice is shockingly calm. She stands there looking at me in shock.

"How the hell would that ever make any sense? I was marrying a Cullen for crying out loud! This is going to make me sound like a gold digger, but I was about to be swimming in fucking money. You know money has never mattered to me. I hated when you paid my way into the movies! Bought me presents! Why would I ever do something so horrible for money?"

I shrug. She has a point. She would always get mad when I spent money on her. Even for a $7 movie. I always found it cute when she would get all mad at me. It's not like I didn't have the money. I could have bought a country if I wanted to, what's a $7 movie? I wanted to spend money on her. I thought that if anyone deserved to be showered with gifts, it was her.

"Bella, this is getting us nowhere. I've told you before and I'll tell you now. Prove it."

I feel so cruel. I see her heart breaking all over again. I'm watching it happen once again. What kind of asshole am I? Even if she did betray me, she doesn't deserved to be kicked while she's down over and over again.

"Edward, I love you. I always have and I always will. But I can't discuss the law suit right now. So if you're not going to listen to me then please leave. Just.. just leave me alone."

She looks down and I can see tears falling to the ground. Each tear brings me one step closer to jumping off of a building. I rub my face in my hands and I can feel the wetness on my cheeks. I guess I've been crying, too.

"Bella, I don't want to leave you. I don't like seeing you like this."

She looks up and she looks angry again.

"Why do you care? You have you're perfect wife, with your perfect marriage! I have nothing because of you! I don't even have myself anymore! But you have it all!"

Then she breaks down. Just loses it. She falls into a little ball on the floor crying to the point of barely breathing.

I fall to my knees beside her. I can feel the tears falling from my eyes. Guilt. Pain. That's all I feel.

I reach my hand out slowly, and rub her shoulder. I'm about to swoop down and pick her up when she jumps up, still crying.

"Leave! Just leave me alone!"

We're both still on the floor and I just want to grab her. Hold her. Shield her from this pain.

"I said leave!"

Slowly, I stand up. I refuse to take my eyes off of her. I take a few steps back and reach my hand behind me to grab the door handle.

Can I leave her like this?

"GO!"

And she falls into a little ball again. My body is shaking with sobs. Right now I'm the worst thing for her. I open the door and walk backwards out of it. I close the door quietly and wipe my face before I turn around.

I don't know how thin her walls are, I don't know how much of that her team heard. But I can feel all eyes on me.

I turn around avoiding eye contact with everyone. My body is still shaking, but I'm fighting the sobs. I'll cry when I'm alone.

I step into the elevator and the door shuts, leaving me alone. I hit the G button to get to the garage then slide down to the floor and let it out. All of my pain. All of my tears.

The elevator comes to a stop, I hear the door open. I can smell the parking garage. But I can't bring myself to stop. I can't bring myself to look up.

Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Jesus Christ."

I look up. Emmett.

I just shake my head no then bury my face in my hands. He steps into the doorway to keep the door open and just watches me. In shock I'm sure. I just sit here for a good 10-15 minutes just letting it out. I don't care who sees me. I don't care Emmett is just standing there watching me. I just don't care.

The tears finally start to subside and I look up at Emmett. The man who used to be one of my best friends. After the wedding, he could barely look at me. But how can you look at the person who broke your sister?

I look him dead in the eye. My voice is raspy and broken.

"Make sure she is ok."

His eyes are wide. I stand up and walk out of the elevator without looking back. I get into my car, leave a message telling Tanya I'm working late, buy a bottle of scotch, and head to our pier.

**Edward's point of view people! Let me know what ya thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing because I suck at life. **

**3**

**bpov**

I'm still laying on my office floor crying my heart out. Edward. He's so fucking stubborn. He knows the truth. He fucking knows it. But here I am. _Broken._

My door suddenly swings wide open and I look up to see Emmett.

Thank God.

He slams the door shut behind him and rushes over to me. He swoops down and picks me up, cradling me in his arms. He just sits there and rocks me back and forth.

And I let it out.

I scream, I cry, I beat his chest. I let it out. But Emmett keeps holding me, keeping silent.

My sobs start to die down, but the tears keep falling. Emmett stands up still cradling me, bends to grab my purse, then walks out of my office.

I should be so embarrassed being seen by my staff like this. I should be, but I could give a shit less. I bury my face in Emmett's chest while he carries me.

I hear the elevator door shut but I could still care less. Privacy means nothing right now. It doesn't matter; Edward does. My broken heart does. He walks us out of the elevator and through the parking garage. He opens the passenger door and puts me in the car, handing me my purse.

He gets into the driver side and drives me home. We keep silent the whole way; tears still streaming from my eyes. I'm not seeing anything. I'm not processing anything.

_Edward. _

I feel Emmett picking me up, but I'm not even processing it.

I hear him unlock my door, swing my door open, and shut it behind him. And still nothing.

I just blank out from reality.

Unseeing, unhearing. Just dazed.

When I come to, my eyes are shut but I can still feel tears falling from my eyes. I open my eyes and see that we're in my bedroom. Emmett is still holding me but has fallen asleep.

It's dark outside. I roll over and look at my alarm clock and see that it's 11:32 at night. Damn. As silently as possible I slip out of bed, trying to not disturb Emmett.

I walk into my bathroom and look in the mirror. My face is red and puffy. It's soaked from hours of tears. My coloring is extremely pale. I'm still in my work clothes, minus the suit jacket. My shirt is untucked in some places. My clothes are wrinkled. I look how I feel.

I splash my face with cool water and dry my face off. But it gets wet right away again. Tears are still falling. My brain must be determined to shed every single tear my body possesses. I silently creep into my living room and look around.

It's dark in here but I don't want light. Dark is fitting me perfectly right now.

Then someone knocks on my door. Must be Rosalie looking for Emmett. Where the hell is her key?

I open the door without looking to see who it is. And it sure as hell isn't Rosalie.

My breath hitches when I come face to face with Edward. He stumbles into my apartment without even a word. He's obviously drunk. He walks into my living room and looks around.

He walks up to my shelves and looks at all of my pictures. Times with Emmett and Rosalie. Times with Jasper. And times with Edward's sister, Alice. I don't see her often, she reminds me so much of Edward it hurts. But she's a great person and I couldn't bear cutting her out of my life.

I keep silent, waiting. I don't know what he wants. Then he speaks so quietly I can barely hear him.

"In a perfect world, these would all be pictures of us."

Tears start falling from my eyes faster. He's right. In a perfect world, that's how it would be.

He turns to face me and speaks a little higher.

"In a perfect world, we would be together. As we should be."

I just remain silent and shake my head. He must get off on torturing me. Wet dreams or something. Because that's what he's doing. He's torturing me.

"Bella, why? Why wasn't I enough for you? Why did you do that to me? Why?"

I slowly walk towards him keeping my voice quiet.

"I never did it. You were most definitely enough for me. You're what I needed, what I need. I don't know how to get you to believe me. If I could get you concrete proof, I would have done that years ago. Saved myself the heart ache."

I look down and shake my head.

"What are you doing here, Edward? What do you want from me?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know. I shouldn't be here. I'm married. To death do us part and all that bullshit."

He sounds so bitter when he repeats his vows.

"Edward, do you believe me?"

Like an idiot, I'm slightly hopeful. It would make sense. Why he's all bitter.

"I'm going to be honest my Bella. I really fucking want to. A part of me does, I think. Or I could be blinded by love. Who fucking knows. It's hard for me to imagine Tanya doing such a thing. I've known her my whole life. She's always been so elegant and respectful. But there's obviously another side to her.

At the bar it was obvious she was trying to get a rise out of you. Like a sick pleasure. That's not the Tanya I know. On the other hand, it's almost harder to imagine you doing such a thing. My selfless, beautiful Bella. My angel.

All of your points make sense, too. Like you said, you were about to be swimming in money. Drowning in it. Why would you sell that information to a tabloid? Why would you ruin our wedding day? And you're such a loving and selfless creature. I can't imagine you going out of your way to hurt anyone. Except Tanya.

But that's what gets me. When you're around Tanya, I see another side of you. A side I've never known. I've never known you to raise your hand to another person. The Bella I know is against violence."

I shake my head.

"If the situation were reversed you would do the same fucking thing. That woman stole all that mattered to me. She shattered me. Ruined your future, ruined mine. Her doing something so horrible not only to me, but to you as well. I would have done it even if you did believe me."

He sits down on my couch and puts his face in his hands. His shoulders start to shake. He's crying.

I remain planted in the middle of my living room. He starts to speak into his hands but I can hear him perfectly.

"I just don't know, Bella. I just.. I just want you. But I can't have you. I'm married. I'm fucking married. I should be with you. You said earlier that I have everything. I don't; I don't have you. I don't have the woman that's really in my heart. Dammit, I should be with you!"

I just stand there in shock. He's openly admitting he should be with me.

Then I hear a loud thump in my bedroom. Emmett must have fallen out of bed. Edward looks at me, his face has a mix of anger and sadness.

"Bella, do you have a man here?"

His voice falters.

"It's Emmett. He brought me home and stayed with me."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He flicks the light on and is instantly pissed when he sees Edward sitting on my couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Edward starts to speak but I interrupt.

"Emmett, we're talking. Can we be alone, please?"

He glares at me.

"Fuck no you can't be alone! I just scraped you off of your office floor. You were unresponsive to me for five fucking hours! I was worried I was going to have to take you to the hospital or some shit!"

I'm my brother's soft spot. There's no Emmett without Bella, and vice versa. And I could hear the pain in his voice. He was hurting right along with me. And I had scared him. He wants to be here to protect me.

"Emmett, please. I love you so much and I appreciate everything you did for me today. But Edward and I need to talk. I know you want to protect me. And I understand that after what you saw today, there isn't a chance in hell you're going to leave me alone with him. But I need this, Emmett."

He looks into my eyes and sees how much I need this. And he gets it. He can't deny me this. He nods then turns to Edward.

"I swear to Jesus, God, the virgin Mary, and whoever the hell else is up there that if I come back out here to find her catatonic again you're ass is mine, Cullen! The previous ass kickings will be nothing compared to this. And I'll enjoy every minute of my jail sentence for it. You got it?"

Edward knows he's serious. He looks Emmett dead in the eye.

"If I ever cause Bella to be in such a state ever again, I'll gladly welcome the blows. Welcome death honestly."

Emmett glares, and sends me a fleeting look while he turns around and heads back to my bedroom. He stomps his way to my bedroom then slams the door shut.

I look at Edward, and we just stare at each other.

"Bella.."

He shakes his head and looks down at his hands.

I need to say something but I don't know what so I just decide to keep quiet. Let him work out whatever it is he's working out in his head.

After about five minutes of silence he finally speaks in a whisper.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't fucking know. You told me last night that it should be considered a sin to love someone else while making those vows. That my marriage is a lie. That I'm living a lie. And you're right. Every fucking minute of my life is a lie. And you have no idea how hard it is.

And the wondering. The last two years every day I've been wondering. Did she really do this to me? Is she ok? Is she safe and warm? Is she with someone? I drive myself crazy with questions. It's torture, Bella. It's fucking torture.

But I can't just turn away. Turn my back on those vows. How can I face myself in the mirror and know that I made a solemn vow before God and just walked away from it?"

I take a deep, steadying breath before I speak in the same quiet tone he was speaking in.

"Those vows are a lie already. To love and to cherish? You don't love her and you don't cherish her. To honor and obey? She doesn't honor you. She ruined you. Your vows are phony, Edward.

You and I both know that if it were me that you made those vows to, you would never question them. You wouldn't be at another woman's house at midnight questioning them. You would be at home with me in your arms, complete. Happy. There isn't anywhere else in the world you would want to be.

With me in your arms, you're the man you want to be. Those vows that you cling to? They would be honest. You would be the honest man you were raised to be. You wouldn't front this false sense of happiness. You wouldn't have to."

He sighs and starts playing with his wedding ring.

"You got anything to drink?"

He's already drunk as it is. And I'm sure he won't be staying here tonight.

"Edward, I think you need to be cut off. I'm assuming you're driving home tonight. How about a cup of coffee?"

He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"How is that fun?"

I giggle. For the first time in five years I actually giggle.

"It's not supposed to be. It's supposed to be safe. Last thing you need is to kill your volvo. I'm pretty sure you would be devestated."

He let out a deep, throaty chuckle. A sound that has haunted my dreams, haunted me. But it's such a sweet sound.

"You're probably right. That car is like my first born child or something."

Edward and I bust out laughing and Emmett walks into the living room looking stunned.

"This is a sight for sore eyes."

Then he grins. There's a spark that returned to Emmett's eyes, a sight I haven't seen since the day Edward and I broke up. I feel a wave of guilt for all that I had put him through these past years. After the wedding he was never the same, much like me.

"It's good to have you back, Emmett."

I could see Edward shoot me a questioning glance in the corner of my eye, but Emmett and I just smile at each other. Really just smile, for the first time in forever.

"It's good to finally see you, too little sister. I've missed you."

My eyes well up with tears.

"I've missed me, too."

He walks forward and engulfs me in one of his big bear hugs. I cling to him for dear life. My brother is back, I'm back. All I need is Edward back. And he's five feet away from me, probably confused as hell sitting on my couch.

Emmett buries his face in my hair and I hear him sniffle. Emmett Swan doesn't cry. He doesn't get scared, he doesn't get sad. Emmett Swan has two emotions, happy and pissed.

I run my fingers through his curly locks in order to soothe him. He rocks us sideways for a few minutes, just calming down.

He puts me down and brushes my hair out of my face.

"I love you, little sister."

A tear falls from my eye.

"I love you, too big brother."

He smiles so wide, it's enough to kick start my heart.

"Well, I think you'll be ok for the night. I'm going to head home, Rosalie is probably worried."

I nod.

"You should have called her."

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"And just when, oh mighty sister of mine, when I have done that? Don't even try to answer that because you probably don't even remember the past five hours. Now, I'm going home and getting some ass. It's been a long ass two days."

I crinkle my nose up.

"Ew, Em. I do not need to know that."

He grins at me.

"Sure you do. Everyone does!"

I swat his back as he walks out my door.

"Behave, Isabella!"

I roll my eyes.

"You're one to talk, Emmett Swan!"

I shut my door, still smiling.

I look over at Edward and he looks like a lost puppy.

"What just happened?"

I laugh then look down, sobering up.

"You and I were not the only ones affected that day, Edward. Emmett was never the same. He's had the weight of the world on his shoulders for five years. Emmett came back to me tonight. The real Emmett."

He smiles sadly and looks down.

"I know what you mean, Bella. I can see Alice fighting frowns every time she sees me."

"Well, it doesn't have to be this way, Edward. We can be together. Have a family. Be happy. Be fucking happy for once, you know? I haven't smiled a real smile in so long. Haven't really laughed. Or played. We can have that again."

He looks at me sadly.

"I can't, Bella."

Tears return to my eyes. I walk forward and kneel in front of him.

"Then why are you here?"

He sniffles, fighting tears.

"Because I love you."

I squeeze my eyes shut. Tears still escape.

"If you loved me, you would be with me. You wouldn't do this to me. You wouldn't be here torturing me. Because that's what you're doing. You're here, but you're just out of reach.

And let me tell you, Edward. I've got it now. You're never going to leave Tanya. And I'm just the hopeless fool who fell into your trap once again."

Tears are falling freely from our eyes, and neither of us move to wipe them away.

He reaches forward, grabs the back of my head, and pulls me to him. He kisses me softly.

"You're not a fool."

Kiss.

"I do love you."

Kiss.

"I don't want to torture you."

Kiss. Kiss. And more kisses. We both become frenzied in lust. He grabs my shirt, and lifts it over my head.

Kiss.

"I love you."

Kiss. He slowly slides his hands down my sides and grabs my waist. He pulls us both down onto the couch.

We begin to kiss with such passion, passion I haven't felt in five years.

I grab his shirt and lift it over his head. I return to his lips while I softly run my hands across his chest.

Suddenly, he jumps up, almost knocking me onto the floor.

"Fuck."

He walks around my living room, pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Then he looks at me. And I see such pain in his eyes. My heart broke for him, for me.

"Edward.."

All I can do is whisper. My strength is gone, my will has left me.

"Bella, I.."

Then his phone rings. He drops his head and reaches into his pocket.

"Hello."

Sigh.

"Hey, Tanya. Yeah, I'll be home soon I had a lot of work to catch up on at the office. New case."

I stand from the couch and put my shirt back on. Edward watches me, eyes glistening with tears.

"Ok, I love you, too. Bye."

I turn my back to him. I'll never be able to describe the amount of pain I feel from hearing him tell another woman he loves her.

"I've got to go."

I don't even answer him. I can't.

He sniffles while he moves around. Probably putting his shirt back on. I can hear him walking up behind me.

Then he clings to me, hugging me from behind.

We both start shaking with tears. He buries his face in my hair, while our sobs take over us.

"I do love you, Bella. So much. Always know that I love you, Bella. And you're going to make some.. someone so happy one day. And he's going to be the luckiest man in the world. But I'll always be in the shadows loving you. _Always_."

He kisses the spot behind my ear then releases me.

I turn around and watch him walk away. Away from me.

**Drunken Edward for ya people! I'd definitely take advantage of that situation if you know what I mean ;) Let me know what ya think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing and I'm jealous as hell of those who do own my man.. It's just not fair..**

**4**

**epov**

Fuck. My. Life.

I return home to a very drunk and horny Tanya. And me being the bastard that I am, I give it to her. Hard.

I fuck out all of my frustrations. All of my pain. I try to fuck Bella out of my system.

I'm an asshole.

I can't even look at Tanya once we're done. Lucky for me, she crashed.

I should call Emmett to beat my ass. He's always happy to oblige.

Bella's eyes glossy with pain and tears flash through my mind. It should be her laying here next to me. It should be her wearing my ring. It should have been her I made those vows to.

A part of me is convinced Bella is innocent. Hurting people like I was hurt isn't in her nature. I never had questioned her love for me, and vice versa. We knew we were it for each other.

But what if I'm blinded by love? That I just really want to believe in her innocense?

Then there's Tanya. Growing up, she always did have a crush on me.

But I would have never in a million years think that she liked me so much that she would destroy my wedding day, destroy me, just to get me.

But do I know the real Tanya? Last night she was getting such a sick thrill out of torturing Bella.

God, I haven't slept in days. I'm exhausted. I turn out the lights and lay down. I close my eyes and Bella's face, her beautiful, sad face flashes through my mind. I open my eyes.

Please, love, leave me alone. Let me sleep. Please.

I close my eyes.

Bella curled up in a little ball crying on her office floor.

Bella standing in the middle of her living room crying.

Me holding Bella, telling her she'll make another man happy while we both cry.

I sit up. This isn't going to work.

I slide out of bed slowly so I don't wake Tanya. I grab my boxers off of the floor and slide them on. Then I silently walk out of our bedroom.

I have got to figure this out.

I walk into my living room and grab a scotch. I begin to pace back and forth. There has got to be some way to know once and for all who really sold that information to the tabloids.

Just how?

Do I bug my wife? What kind of husband puts a bug on his wife?

But it could work.

Jasper. Jasper will know what to do. And it's only 1:42 A.M., he may still be up. I walk into the kitchen and use the phone in there just in case Tanya wakes.

"Hello."

Damn, he was asleep.

"It's Edward. I need your help."

He sighs, I can hear movement in the background. Then I hear a door close, he must have left his bedroom.

"What's going on, Edward. Are you ok?"

Am I ok? Ok is a relative term.

"Physically."

He sighs.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"I need to know once and for all who sold that information. I need to put a bug on Tanya or something. I don't know."

"Am I speaking with Edward Cullen? Or is this some other Edward calling me at 2am?"

At first he sounds genuinely confused.

"Of course it's me, you idiot. Look, I've seen Bella a lot in the last day and a half. And let me tell you, I'm pretty sure she's innocent. But I have to know for sure. I have to know I'm not blinded by love. I can't end my marriage on her word."

Jasper sighs, once again.

"You're such a fucking idiot. You shouldn't have married Tanya in the first place. Tabloid shit aside, you weren't and still aren't over Bella. Not exactly a way to be, dude.

Bella is as innocent as they come. I already tried to contact the tabloid and find out the leak, they gave me Bella's email address. We both know in those days either of us could have opened her laptop and gone to town. She left her email open all of the time.

So, our only way of knowing the truth is to have Tanya admit it. Good luck there."

Fuck, this is impossible.

"What if I bug her, and you like tell her Bella was such a genius for doing that or something. Get her to talk."

"Edward you fucking idiot, you know that's not going to work. She knows that I would never think that. Honestly, I think she should talk to Bella. Bella is probably the only person in the world she will admit it to."

"Why the hell would Tanya admit it to Bella?"

I swear I can hear him rolling his eyes.

"Everyone believes that Bella did it, no matter what she says. We all know Tanya is cocky, she'll want to gloat. And if we left the two of them in a room alone together, you know all that shit will come out."

But Tanya could try to hurt my angel. Doesn't matter if she could pack a punch, I can't risk my angel getting hurt.

"Jazz, as much sense as that makes, you and I both know that if we leave them in a room alone for two minutes that they'll be beating the shit out of each other."

"No, Edward. I mean eventually they would probably fight but Bella would be able to speak freely. As would Tanya. No fronts or anything, because they would be alone. You and I can be near by or something, so when they start fighting we can stop it."

I jump up onto my kitchen counter, thinking.

"Jasper, is this wrong?"

"Yeah, it is. But honestly, it's your best shot at knowing the truth. I don't honestly think there is any other way. And hell, if you find out it was really Bella, which it wasn't, you can be satisfied in your choice in marrying Tanya. But if you find out it was Tanya, you can walk away from that marriage. Be with who you really love. And you won't look back."

What's weird is I'm almost more afraid of hearing Bella say she did it. I think I could hear Tanya admitting to it; I don't love her like I love Bella. I've known Tanya all of my life. She's always been there for me. Hell, she was even my prom date.

But that love will never compare to the love I feel for Bella. Nothing could ever compare to it. Without her, I feel like I can't breathe. That the next words out of her lovely mouth are the most important thing in the world to me. I simply can not exist in a world without Bella in it.

To hear Bella say such things.. it would kill me.

I inhale deeply and let out the large gust of air.

"What do I need to do?"

"First, I need you chill. I swear I can hear your mind going crazy through the phone."

_Inhale. Exhale._

"Ok, Jasper, tell me what you need me to do."

"Well, first we need to come up with a way to get Tanya and Bella alone."

I racked my brain for anything. The court case?

"I'm representing Bella's firm in a case. Perhaps I could have some documents for Bella to sign but say I don't want to see her. Tell Tanya to do it for me. I'm almost positive she won't say no."

I could hear the wheels in Jasper's head turning.

"Ok, but you can't send her to Bella's office. Bella's in enough trouble at work as it is. Bring the documents home and say you had been putting it off all day because you didn't want to do it."

I nod, though he can't see me.

"That could work. She'd go to Bella's house. You be set up there, and I'll be a few minutes behind Tanya. Where the hell would we get a bug? And would we plant it on Tanya? Or at Bella's?"

Jasper is totally in his element. I can almost hear excitement in his voice. Ironing out details like this is what Jasper was made for.

"Look, I'll take care of all that. You're feeling enough guilt from all this as it is. This way, you're not planting a bug on Tanya or Bella. You're just listening. Ok?"

I sigh. He's such a good friend. He knows how much I'm beating myself over this. How I'm normally against stuff like this. Like I am now.

"You're an awesome friend, Jasper. Thank you. How much time do you need?"

"Well, it's Friday night. Give me through the weekend. Monday should be just fine. Make sure to make up some fake documents, because you know they'll never be signed. And prepare to be the world's best actor. Aside from that, let me handle everything else. Got it?"

"I got it, dude. We can iron out everything else when we play basketball Sunday, sound good?"

He chuckles.

"Yeah, let's do this with a bunch of witnesses. NO! After basketball, geez."

I roll my eyes.

"You know damn well I wasn't suggesting discussing this in front of the guys."

He chuckles.

"I know, but I couldn't resist. Now, crawl back into bed before your wife finds you. You have got to play it cool. She can't have any idea you're up to something ok?"

"I got it. Jazz, I've got one more favor.."

He pauses.

"Uh, ok. What is it?"

Searing fucking pain shoots through me as I think about tonight.

"I need you to check on Bella. Like an asshole I showed up at Bella's door drunk tonight. Emmett left while I was there all happy, believe it or not. Bella won't call him and upset him. Knowing her, she's going to front that everything is hunky dory. Will you check on her for me please?"

I can hear Jasper taking deep breaths.

"Do I need to kick your ass tonight? How was she when you left?"

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Not good. We had some really good moments while I was there. That's why Emmett left all happy. She, of course, tried to convince me to leave Tanya and I, of course, wouldn't on just her word. So I'm sure you can figure out she wasn't doing too well when I left."

I can hear Jasper moving around in the background. Sounds like he's putting on clothes.

"God damnit, Edward! Why the hell didn't you call me sooner?! Do you have any idea how bad Bella gets over you? She loses it, dude. She doesn't sit there and cry away her sorrows. She fucking loses it.

Do you know what happened on the 1st anniversary of this shit happening?"

I scrunch my eyebrows, searching my mind.

"Uh.. no."

I can hear him throw something. Jasper is pissed.

"Edward, Emmett found Bella sitting in the middle of her living room mumbling. She kept saying 'he's gone' over and over. She drank a whole large bottle of grey goose. She trashed her place. She was surrounded by glass and trash. In fact, she was sitting on glass being cut as she rocked back and forth and she didn't even blink. Her arms and legs were bleeding; she needed 247 stitches.

She was unresponsive to us. Emmett had called me right away and nothing. We couldn't get her to even look at us. She was seeing right through us. It was the most horrifying experience of my life."

His voice starts to shake near the end, telling me he is near tears.

"I know that before yesterday you hadn't seen her in two years. But let me tell you, Edward. She has never been the same. Do you have any idea what it's like hanging out with the ghost of someone you look at as a sister? Do you? No, you fucking don't!

Emmett has to babysit her on that day every year. She's normally not allowed to even drink, so I'm surprised this whole she-bang last night happened at Antonio's. We have to watch her like she is some child. When we see her moods really start to go down, we have to watch her and sometimes hide her purse. She can't be out buying alcohol.

Do you have any idea what it's like? It fucking kills us to see her like this. And it's like her mind can't handle it. So she just blanks out from reality. She was hospitalized for a week that year."

Tears start pouring from my eyes. I had no idea. If there were ever a moment in my life that suicide sounded like a good idea, this was the moment.

"Jasper, tonight Emmett said that Bella was unresponsive for five hours. She seemed fine, sad but fine, when I showed up. But after I left, she was heart broken."

I could hear glass breaking on Jasper's end of the line.

"God damnit, Edward! Are you fucking kidding me?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

I fell to my kitchen floor, tears leaking from my eyes. This is all my fault. This is all because of me. Oh God Jasper thinks something happened to her. And it's all my fault.

"I had no idea, Jazz. No idea. I'll meet you there."

I could hear him slamming a door shut, probably heading out of his house.

"What do you mean you'll meet me there?"

"I'm fucking coming. It's my fault she's like this. I've.. I've got to do something."

I run to my laundry room and grab the first clothes I see. Jeans and my favorite green hoodie. I throw them on and start looking for my keys.

"Edward, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, what if we get her to come to and then she shuts right back down when you leave again? Because you and I both know damn well that you won't be staying with her tonight."

I grab my keys and run back to the kitchen.

"I'll stay if that's what it takes. I'm on my way. Bye."

I hang up the phone and run out of my house.

I've always been some kind of speed demon. Always had a thrill in driving fast. But tonight is some kind of record for me. I've never driven as fast as I am now. Tears are clouding my eyes, making it hard to watch the road. But I don't care. I have to get to Bella.

_Bella._

Oh my God. It's all my fault. What if something happens to her? What if we find her really hurt? This is all my fault.

What Jasper told me about the one year, I think it broke my soul. Broke me to the core. What if she's like that when we get there? What if, what if, what if???

Jasper and I pull in front of Bella's house at the same time. All the lights are off as we run to her front door.

Jasper's tall figure with shaggy, blonde hair is slightly slouched as he pulls a key out and unlocks her door. We run into her living room only to come to a stop.

Bella is sitting on her couch looking at us in total shock.

"Bella?"

All I can do is whisper.

"Edward? Jasper? What are you guys doing here?"

She looks so confused. I can't help it, I run to her and pull her into my arms.

"Thank God."

She hugs me back and rubs soothing circles around my back. She rocks me back and forth while I sob.

Thank fucking God. Thank God.

She soothes me by whispering in my ear.

"Everything's going to be ok, Edward. You're alright. Shh.. It's ok, baby."

My body starts to lose tension. I bury my face in her hair and breathe her in. Strawberries. Still strawberries. My angel is here, and she is ok.

I pull back and cradle her face in my hands. She's crying, but her eyes shine with concern for me.

"What's wrong, Edward? Did something happen?"

A few more tears escape my eyes. She's just fine. I hug her again; I have to feel her. Feel that she's ok.

She starts to rock me back in forth again. Rubbing my back.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here. Everything is just fine. We'll figure it out; whatever it is. Shh.. it's ok."

I just sit there and let her soothe me.

She's the only person in this world who can soothe me. I climb up onto the couch and lay my head in her lap, hugging her waist.

She starts to run her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp on occaision. She continues to whisper to me while I hug her waist, burying my face in her stomach.

"It's ok. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. Everything is just fine. Shh.. I've got you, baby."

After about five minutes, my exhaustion starts to catch up with me. I continue to hug her, but all of the tension is gone.

I enter the zone. Stuck somewhere between awake and asleep. I can feel and hear everything, but my eyes are asleep. My whole body is asleep.

"Jasper.." Bella whispers.

"Jasper, what happened?"

She continues running her fingers through my hair. Making sure to keep me completely calm.

Jasper responds in the same whisper Bella spoke in.

"False alarm, I guess. Edward and I were talking on the phone and he asked me to check on you. He told me some stuff about tonight and I lost it. I assumed the worst and flipped out."

Bella sighed.

"I'm fine."

Jasper doesn't respond for a minute.

"Bella.. Bella, I told him about four years ago."

She freezes. Her fingers still in my hair, her other arm still cradling the back of my head.

"Why, Jazz? It's not that big of a deal."

He sighs.

"Edward's reaction just proves that it is a big deal. I understand you don't remember most of it, but Bella it is a really big deal. You were so out of it. And, honestly, if Emmett hadn't found you, you could have bled to death.

Did they ever tell you that it took us 27 hours to get a response out of you? Did they ever tell you that they didn't even numb your cuts before they gave you stitches? Bella, you didn't even blink. You just kept mumbling 'he's gone.' I've never been so scared in my life.

And you know me. I served in Iraq, I've seen people die. But seeing you like that literally terrified me. So when Edward told me about tonight, I just lost it. He told me that Emmett had said that you were unresponsive for five hours. Of course I'm going to assume the worst.

And let me tell you something, Bella. I've seen Edward upset. I've seen him freaking out and crying before. But nothing has ever compared to the terror I saw in his eyes tonight. You mean the world to that man. You're everything to him."

Bella sniffles, but I can't do anything to soothe her tears. Let her know everything is ok. This conversation is beginning to take on a dream-like quality. And I'm just here for the show.

"Thank you, Jasper. For caring. You're just as much of a big brother to me as Emmett is."

Jasper fucking Whitlock sniffles. He fucking sniffles. Much like Emmett, Jasper prides himself on being a man of steel. He doesn't cry. He controls the situation, seeing it from all angles to find a way to fix it. He doesn't get sad and cry. )

I start to convince myself that I really am dreaming.

"I've always looked at you as my sister, Bella. Always."

They sit in silence for a while and Bella starts to run her fingers through my hair again. She's not shaking from tears anymore, just focusing on me.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Bella speaks.

"Jasper, I don't think Edward slept last night. I don't think he should drive home. As much as I hate Tanya, I wouldn't want him to get in trouble just for coming to make sure I'm ok. Do you think you could figure out a way to cover for him?"

Such an angel. After everything I've put her through, as much as she detests my marriage, she still wants to keep me out of trouble. As far as she knows, Tanya is what I want. How could I not admire an angel for protecting me when she would love nothing more than to end my marriage?

"Yeah, Bella. I'm going to my room and calling Alice. I can barely keep my eyes open now that all the adrenaline left my system. Alice will take care of it. Don't be surprised to see her in the morning. She's missed you."

Bella sniffles.

"I've missed her, too. I just cleaned your room a few days ago, all of your pajamas are clean. I put them in your closet. I think I may have thrown one of Emmett's shirts in there, too on accident. Your guy's laundry got mixed up again."

Jasper has his own room here? And Emmett does, too? Wow. I didn't know that Jasper saw Bella anymore, let alone has his own room at her house.

Jasper chuckles.

"Thanks, Bella. Sleep tight."

"You, too Jazz."

After Jasper shuts his bedroom door, it's completely silent. Bella continues to run her fingers through my hair. I'm beginning to be overwhelmed by her scent. She smells so good. Like freesia. The same scent that used to put me to sleep over five years ago.

After who knows how long, I finally fall asleep. In the arms of my angel.

**Well there ya have it. Let me know what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but a few books, a poster, and a broken key chain..**

**5**

**bpov**

I wake to the glorious smell of coffee gracing my nose. I open my eyes and look down.

Edward is still here, still hugging my waist. He was really freaked out last night. I've never seen him so scared. Like Jasper, I've seen Edward freaking out and crying. But last night, he was really terrified for me.

Jasper walks into the living room with a cup of coffee. He takes a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"What time is it?"

"About 10. Alice just shot me a text. She's on her way here. And she got Edward covered."

I nod.

"You should text her and tell her to keep quiet when she gets here. Edward needs to catch up on his sleep."

Jasper whips out his cell phone and relays the message.

"How was he? After I went to bed?"

He looked so peaceful once he fell asleep last night. I look down and can see his long lashes against his cheeks. So peaceful. Like there hasn't been a war between the women in his heart for the past five years. Like his father hasn't been ripped from him.

"He slept well. He hasn't even moved."

I start to run my fingers through his hair again. His gorgeous bronze locks are so silky. I used to do it all the time when we were together. It's just as comforting to me as it is to him.

"That's good. The bags under his eyes looked pretty bad."

I sigh.

"That's probably my fault. After the fight at Antonio's he found me at our place. I told him he broke me. That'd I'd never move on. It's true, but I should never had said that. I just walked away from him after I said it, too. I'd be up all night, too if I were him.

When he walked into our meeting yesterday, he looked like such a broken man. It was obvious he hadn't slept. I wanted to run up to him and comfort him, but my bosses were there. We didn't even acknowledge we knew each other."

Jasper looks confused.

"Your bosses were there when I spoke to you guys yesterday?"

"No, we had to set up a separate meeting. I guess he needs to know how I do my job, what I'm supposed to do, etc. He openly admitted in front of my bosses that he needs to protect me. He didn't say he needs to counter the other attorney, he said he needs to protect me."

I return my gaze to Edward. He was here to protect me. To protect me from myself. He would do just about anything for me, except leave his wife.

Alice knocks on my door and quietly then lets herself in. She walks into our living room then gasps. I look up confused, and I see her eyes clouded with tears. One tear falls down her porcelein cheek.

"Alice?"

She doesn't look at Jasper. She just continues to look at me and Edward. Her body starts to shake with tears.

Jasper rushes up to soothe her, but she pushes him away and continues to stare at us. Even crying, Alice is beautiful. Standing at about 5' feet with spiky black hair and Edward's green eyes she looks like a vision.

"This is how it should be."

I fight tears when she says that. She brings her gaze up to my eyes and smiles.

"I can feel it, Bella. It's going to happen. Don't lose hope on him yet."

I shake my head and look down at Edward. I can't be filling my head with words like hope again. I can't do that to myself.

"I'm serious, Bella. Listen to me. I can feel it. It's like I can see it."

She turns to look at Jasper suspiciously.

Why would she look at Jasper?

Jasper looks down, guilty. He's up to something.

"Alice, what do you see?" I ask.

She returns her gaze to me.

"I see you two. You and Edward. Together."

Our little prophet is getting my hopes up. I just can't handle that.

"Alice, please. Don't."

She steps forward but keeps her voice low.

"I'm serious, Bella. It's clear as day. I can see it."

I nod absentmindedly. I'm not going to listen to her. My heart has been broken over and over in the last few days. I can't handle it again.

I continue to run my fingers through Edward's hair, trying to erase the past five minutes from my memory. Edward starts to stir.

He opens his beautiful green eyes, then looks up to me.

I was expecting shock. Maybe anger. Especially confusion. But instead, he smiles his big, crooked smile that I haven't seen in years.

No matter how hard I try to fight it, I smile right back.

He squeezes my waist then buries his face in my stomach, smelling me. To most people that would be weird, but it's an old habit of Edward's. He always told me that my smell awakens his soul.

I scratch his head, my old habit. He looks back at me and continues to smile.

"Good morning."

His voice is deep, husky. Sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Good morning, Edward."

We just sit there smiling, staring at each other.

Our stare fest was interrupted with a throat clearing. I look up at Jasper and Alice as Edward turns his body to see whose there.

He's sees his little sister and groans. He hates seeing his sister first thing in the morning. She's always too perky for him and Edward is definitely not a morning person.

I giggle down at Edward.

"She saved your ass last night, show some respect."

He looks up at me in confusion.

"I had Jasper call her to cover for you. I don't know what she said, but apparently whatever she said worked."

Realization dawns in Edward's eyes. He breathes deeply then buries himself back in my stomach.

I look up at Alice and Jasper confused. He should have jumped up when he realized what we were talking about. Not hold onto me tighter.

Alice shrugs and smiles and Jasper's face is lit up with a smile as well.

I look back down to Edward and return my fingers to his hair. The tension automatically leaves his body, so I continue my ministrations.

"Thank you, Alice." He mumbles into my stomach.

"You're welcome, Edward. I've got your schedule cleared for the day. Told her Jasper kidnapped you for man time around 6 A.M. And it seems that you and Jasper do have some stuff to sort out, don't you?"

Edward whips around and stares at Alice in shock. Jasper turns away from Alice, trying to hide his guilty expression.

"Ok, guys what are you into? Jasper, you can hide your face all you want, but I know your guilty pose a mile away. Fess up."

Jasper turns to me and glares while Edward hides his face in my stomach. I look down to Edward.

"Nu-uh. You're not getting out of this either. What is it?"

He groans.

"Bella, you're too damn perceptive for your own damn good."

I laugh.

"It's a talent."

He looks up at me and rolls his eyes.

"You guys can tell her. Everything will work out much better if you fill her in."

Edward glares at Jasper.

"You told Alice?!"

Jasper glares back at Edward.

"Of course I didn't tell Alice! What kind of moron do you take me for?"

Alice rolls her eyes.

"You guys are idiots. You know it's impossible to keep a secret from me."

She taps the side of her head for an explanation. Alice is some sort of prophet/vision seeing fashionista all bottled up into a five foot bundle of joy. She's normally right with her visions. And it really is damn near impossible to keep secrets from her. Poor Jasper.

"What do you think, Edward? It's not like you and I could pull off lying on the spot with the little tattle tale standing here."

Jasper points to Alice while he calls her a tattle tale.

She puts her hands on her hips.

"I resent that! I'm telling you, if you get her in on your plan it will go a lot more smoothly! Keeping her in the dark will just make the situation worse. I swear you guys are morons!"

Edward glares at his sister.

"A. I'm not a moron. And B. That's not exactly the point of the plan."

She rolls her eyes.

"If she gets in on this, not only will a fight probably be avoided but I can almost guarantee you'll get what you want out of this."

Jasper and Edward look at each other, communicating silently.

Alice groans.

"Edward, I don't understand why you won't just take my word for everything."

Edward glares at his sister, once again.

"How can I take your word when I won't take hers? How the hell is that fair?"

Ok. So. The boys are up to something. It involves me. If I'm kept in the dark things won't go well, possibly a fight will break out. And apparently it has to do with who revealed his true paternity.

"Alright, you guys I've heard enough of this. Spill."

Edward, Alice, and Jasper turn their heads to me all at one time. It kinda freaks me out. I decide to rest my gaze on Edward. Willing him to tell me. He sighs and looks down.

"Alright, Bella. But don't be mad at me for this."

I roll my eyes.

"Out with it already, Jesus."

He looks back up to me, and looks a little scared of my reaction. I make sure to keep my face calm and smooth, though I'm honestly a little afraid of this little plan of theirs.

He sighs.

"Ok, so I want to get proof once and for all who sold the story. As I told Jasper, I can't help but be convinced that you're innocent. So, we made the plan.

I was supposed to make up some phony documents that you needed to sign. I was going to tell Tanya that I didn't want to face you so that she would come instead.

We thought that if you two thought you were completely and totally alone the truth would come out."

I stare at Edward in shock.

"So let's say I got her to tell the truth. It's not like you would magically believe me."

Edward turns his gaze to Jasper.

"That's where I come in. I was going to plant a bug, and no I'm not telling you where, and we were going to be right outside. Because if I know you at all Isabella, I know that you'll be attacking her the second she admits she ruined Edward's life. We, of course, would come in and break the fight. Go from there based on the evidence."

I sigh. Sure, I was being set up. But since I'm the innocent party I don't really mind.

"Ok, so what do you guys need me to do?"

Edward and Jasper look stunned at my reaction while Alice looks smug. Edward clears his throat.

"Get her to talk? Get her to outright admit it?"

I nod. That should be easy enough. Tanya would love the opportunity to rub that she won in my face.

"I can do that."

"Bella, could you maybe possibly try to avoid a fight? I couldn't bear it if you got hurt over this."

Can I promise Edward that I won't beat the wicked bitch's ass if she admits she ruined our lives? HELL NO.

I look Edward dead in the eye.

"And if the situation were reversed? You got some guy to openly admit he did that to me just to steal me from you?"

He looks down and sighs.

"Yeah, I'd beat his ass. But, please love, for me. Try not to get yourself hurt."

"I'll try not to get myself hurt."

He looks at me warning me. He knows I didn't promise him I won't beat her ass. He gets the look of resignation, he knows I won't make a promise I can't keep.

"Fine."

I roll my eyes.

"Stop being such a baby. She fights like a 16 year old girl. You seem to forget I grew up with Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper."

He looks pensive.

"Did they teach you to fight growing up?"

I roll my eyes while Jasper busts out laughing.

"Man, that was our idea of entertainment on Saturdays in Forks. Of course we taught her to fight. Good times, good times."

I groan.

"Entertainment. Yeah, me falling on my ass during "fight training" was entertainment. Emergency rooms are always fun."

Jasper lets out a full belly laugh.

"Do you remember when you were fighting Emmett that one time? You socked him then slipped in mud all at one time. You managed to knee his little boys on the way down. You were made the victor by a stupid act of clumsiness."

I begin to laugh, as well.

"Don't fuck with me. Emmett sure as hell didn't after that."

Edward and Alice watch our conversation in amusement. There's a spark in Edward's eyes. A spark I haven't seen in five years. Then I see realization dawn in his eyes.

"Oh my God I'm such a fucking idiot. Of course they taught you to fight. There's no way in hell Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper would let you move into a city without knowing how to fight. Dear God I'm such a fucking moron."

I stop laughing, confused.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

He looks at me a little sad.

"When everything went down that day, what really got me was when you attacked Tanya. I had never known you to fight. You didn't even like to talk shit, unless it was playful banter. It was obvious you were beating her to a pulp. And all I could think was that it was a side to you I had never seen. I started to wonder if I ever really knew you because of that."

I start to speak but Jasper interrupts.

"You're right. You're a fucking idiot. Like you said, we would never let her live in a city if she didn't know how to fight. And if you know Bella at all, you know that Bella will protect what matters most to her no matter what. I wasn't the least bit surprised she kicked her ass."

Edward rubs his face in his hands. Guilty.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have judged you like that."

I sigh and rub his back in a comforting gesture.

"Edward, your whole world got turned upside down in one minute. Don't be sorry, I understand."

He looks at me surprised.

"How can you forgive me so easily? After everything we've been through, everything I've put you through, you're just sitting here forgiving me like it's nothing."

I shrug.

"Like I said, I understand. That part at least. I'll never understand why you married Tanya. But I don't blame you for any of your reactions that day."

He grabs me for a hug and buries his face in my hair. He speaks in a whisper.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much."

I hug him tight and continue to rub his back.

"Don't thank me. There's no need."

I hear my front door opening followed by obnoxious brother opening his big mouth.

"I'm here bitches! Looks like we got a party going on outside!"

In walks my dumbass brother and a very annoyed Rosalie.

They come to a stop and we all look at each other.

This is the first time since the wedding that we have all been in the same room together. Before the wedding we were together all of the time. We only didn't see each other during class or while we were screwing our partners. Sometimes, we didn't even spare each other from those horrors.

I shudder to think of Emmett and Rosalie.

I can still hear Emmett screaming "I'm the king" over and over again in my head.

Another shudder.

We all keep looking at each other in total silence.

Then we smile.

"Reunion bitches! Let's have a beer!"

Fucking Emmett. But I still can't fight my smile.

"Emmett, it's not even noon yet you dumb gorilla!"

Emmett smirks at Alice.

"I've missed you, too Tinker Bell."

Alice giggles.

"You saw me last week, you goon!"

Emmett looks at Alice seriously.

"That wasn't the real Alice. None of us are the same unless we are together. We're a family."

My eyes well up with tears. He's right. None of us were the same.

Hell. I could hardly look at Alice without losing it. Emmett always had to kick Edward's ass "for my honor." Jasper's 2 best friends couldn't be in a room together without all hell breaking loose. Rosalie couldn't be with her 2 best friends for a night of fun without it ending in a break down. Alice's brother and best friend were broken. Edward lost me and Emmett and Rosalie.

I sniffle.

"Aw, gee, Emmett. Now look what you've done."

I laugh when I see Rosalie shedding tears.

Edward turns to me and smiles, wiping away my tears.

We all start laughing, every single one of us wiping at tears.

"Ha! The dumb one called it! I'm the king!"

Everyone but Rosalie and Emmett freeze, fighting a disgusted shudder. You can hear the pain of the memory in Jasper's voice.

"Thank you, Emmett. You've always been good for ruining the moment."

We all laugh while Emmett stands there with his signature shit eating grin on his face.

"Damn straight, fuckers."

We all laugh, wiping away our remaining tears.

"Well if I can't have a beer, I'm having one of those big ass margaritas you get at that Mexican joint we always used to go to. I haven't been there since we broke up."

Once again, the dumb one calls it. When one of our couples break up, we all break up.

Edward and I still aren't together, but it's looking that way. We're next to each other happy, sharing the moment. We're a family right now. We're fragile, but our love bonds us. We're going to be ok, together.

"Well, I'm game. I've been craving those fajitas for years!"

Fucking Jasper. But again, I can't fight my smile.

"Let me get Bella dressed then we'll go. Edward, go to Jasper's room and find some socks and a t-shirt. I'm sure Bella did his laundry this week so find some clean boxers, too. Hit the showers.

Bella, I'm going to raid your closet while you take one of your really quick showers. You know, the my-dinner-is-going-to-burn-if-I-don't-hurry-showers.

Ready? Break!"

Then Alice actually clapped her hands and ran to my bedroom.

And I fucking lost it. We all did. I actually fell off the fucking couch. And Edward could barely reach over to grab me he was laughing so hard. Then he fell off the couch.

Classic Alice, but totally fucking hilarious.

What's great is, she was actually fucking serious. Like we were in some sort of huddle, last play of the game, we're down by one touch down, this is it.

Tears are flowing from our eyes as we continue to laugh.

"BBBBEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAA!!!! Where's that black lace bra with the matching thong set?!!"

That sobers me up.

I shoot up and glare in the direction of my bedroom.

She did not just fucking do that.

I look around the room, hoping to avoid looking at Edward. Emmett and Jasper are looking green. Rosalie is actually fucking smirking. Then Edward. Eyes lit up like it's fucking Christmas morning.

And I'm blushing like a fucking tomato.

"Alice! What was it you told me you did with Chad Russell AND his girlfriend Whitney in Cabo?!"

I hear something heavy land on the floor in my bedroom.

Rosalie fucking snorts and busts out laughing. Jasper and Emmett's faces are lusted over. Edward is holding onto his stomach, fighting the urge to puke.

Bitch.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

It's Jasper's turn to snort. And I'm talking full fledge, snot flying across room kind of snort before he busts out laughing.

"Jesus, Bella! You gotta warn us before you say shit like that all serious!"

We're all rolling on the floor laughing again. 'My stomach hurts so fucking bad, but it's so fucking funny' laughs.

Alice comes stomping out into the living room, ready to throw a hissy fit while we continue to laugh.

"I'm going to get you for that! You won't know when, you won't know how, but it's coming. It's on like donkey kong!"

I sober myself up, lower my voice all serious.

"Oh, it's on."

Then I pull my imaginary gun from it's holster, shoot an imaginary shot in Alice's direction, then blow away the smoke from the gun, before returning it to it's imaginary holster.

"Bring it biotch!"

"OOOOOO it's already been broughten!"

Then, once again, we lose it. Alice falls to the floor, joining the rest of us. And we just lay there and laugh. Laugh. And laugh some more.

After like 10 minutes, we are trying to sober up, but someone will start giggling causing the rest of us to start laughing again. It keeps happening over and over again.

Then Emmett sets us off again.

"Jesus, Jasper. Did you smoke some weed in the bathroom again giving us all a contact buzz or what?"

Through my giggles and the stroll down memory lane, I try to finally finish this.

"Shut the fuck up you guys! My stomach fucking hurts!"

Alice giggles at me, causing us to start laughing again.

Another 10 minutes later, we stop laughing out of pain. Rosalie starts to whimper.

"Ow."

I rub my stomach.

"I know."

We just lay there not talking for a few minutes, recovering.

"Bella and Edward, please go shower. And not together, please."

I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Alice."

I can hear Alice's smile.

"I'm just saying. We don't need to go that far down memory lane."

It's Emmett's turn to whimper. I think I heard Jasper right along with him.

"Please, Alice. I still have nightmares from that night."

I scoff.

"Emmett, please. I swear I still hear you screaming 'I'm the king' over and over in my head!"

Emmett manages to laugh.

"Actually, when you're not paying attention, I'll say it through the walls to torture you."

I grab a pillow from the couch and launch it at Emmett.

"Mother fucker! That's so disturbing!"

He keeps laughing at me, along with everyone else.

"See, I'm the king."

I scream.

"My ears! My ears! They're bleeding!"

Edward grabs a hold of me, squeezing me tight. His laughs are a mixture of chuckles and whimpers.

"Bella, love, please. It hurts."

And, of course, I laugh harder. My heart rate speeds up when he calls me love, but his voice is so desperate, pleading. I can't help it.

Alice finally manages to get Edward and I in showers, separate of course. She speeds through my hair and make up causing me to roll my eyes at her. We're going to a Mexican restaurant, not homecoming.

We all pile into Emmett's jeep and head to the Mexican restaurant. I am sitting on Edward's lap while Alice sits on Jasper's. Just like old times.

We laugh while we sing along to Get Low by Lil Jon and Eastside Boyz. Again, like old times.

When we arrive, I'm in such a blissful mood. I haven't experienced this kind of happiness in over five years. We haven't. And we are together, finally.

We all order one of those 'big ass margaritas' and, of course, get plastered. It's just not possible to stop after just one of them. It's just not possible.

We sit around the table, pigging out on our food, laughing at the memories.

We make fun of each other for embarrassing stories, fill each other in on funny stories about each other that some of us have missed, and just have fun together.

"So Bella, why is it that they all have rooms at your house?"

Alice interrupts me from answering Edward's question.

"We all have rooms at each others places silly. Emmett and Rosalie have their room at my place, and you guys have your room."

Edward and I whip our heads at Alice in shock.

"Our room? My room at your place is Edward's? Jesus Alice, I thought it was you that brought his smell back to me! That's one of the reasons I couldn't be around you as much!"

Alice doesn't drop her smirk.

"Why would I give you separate bedrooms when I know you two will be back together?"

Edward and I just stare at her.

Alice starts to giggle, while Edward and I turn our heads to each other. I can see the click in his mind, much like how it does in mine.

He experienced it, too. He smelled me there, too.

I smile. It's not a bad thing. Edward smiles right back.

We stumble back into my house hours later. Still totally wasted and having a damn good time. Emmett runs to the liquor store for more booze while the rest of us just sit and talk, still having a great time.

He returns and we get even more drunk. I think obliterated might be the right word.

Alice's eyes get wide.

"Oh shit!"

We all look at her bug eyed. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Edward, we gotta take care of Tanya! She can't know we're up to something. And we're smashed!"

Her eyes look like they're going to pop out of her head causing me to bust out laughing. Everyone looks at me like I've fucking lost it, causing me to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, I know it's serious. But did you guys see her face?"

Everyone, but Alice of course, busts out laughing. It's funny now that they know I haven't gone off the deep end. Or maybe laughing at me.

Alice rolls her eyes.

"Any hoo.. I'm going to call her. I'm going to tell her we took off to see mom and are staying the night. Everyone needs to be fucking quiet or this won't work. Got it?"

We all nod seriously.

Alice whips out her cell phone and takes a deep 'I'm trying to pretend I'm sober' breath.

"Tanya? It's Alice. I wanted to let you know that Edward, Jazz, and I took off to Forks to see mom. Edward crashed out in the back seat and I wasn't sure if he called you yet."

Silence.

"Yeah, we'll probably stay the night."

More silence.

A smile.

Thank God. We all let out a collective breath of relief.

"Ok, hun. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Alice shuts her phone and sets it down slowly, staring at it. She looks up at us wide eyed.

"That was so fucking hard."

And we bust out laughing.

We continue to drink for the rest of the night until we all pass out in couples on my living room floor.

**Family day! Hope ya enjoyed it! It was a really fun chapter to write. And one of the easiest to write so far. Let me know what ya think**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. Saddest sentence ever. Well.. "You don't want me?" probably is the saddest sentence ever, but you catch my drift.**

**6**

**epov**

I can hear Alice giggling in the kitchen.

Fucking Alice.

I groan and bury my face in Bella's hair. I breathe in her glorious scent. My favorite habit. I want to lay here and revel in the fact that I'm waking with Bella in my arms but..

My head fucking hurts.

"Alice, shut the fuck up or.. or I'll tell mom on you!"

I can hear Alice walking into the living room, still fucking giggling.

"You'll tell mom? What are we? 15?"

"Don't fuck with me Alice. It's the best I could come up with. My head fucking hurts so shut the fuck up."

Of course she doesn't shut up, she keeps laughing.

"Get your lazy ass up; breakfast is almost ready."

I sniff for a minute, smelling breakfast.

I smell coffee. Coffee and.. EMMETT'S EGGS!

I shoot up, rolling Bella since my arm was under her.

She yelps then groans, covering her face.

I look Alice dead in the eye.

"Please for the love of God.. Please tell me that's Emmett's special eggs I smell."

I look at her so pleading, so pathetic. But God damn it's been years since I've had his eggs. He used to make them for us every Saturday morning. More often than not we were hung over, but it was always our thing.

She rolls her eyes while Emmett walks into the living room, spatula in hand.

"Damn straight it's my special eggs. We can't celebrate being hung over together without them. Dumbass."

I roll my eyes and fight a smirk. Fuck yeah, those eggs are fucking awesome.

Emmett turns back to the kitchen, followed by Alice while Bella groans and sits up. She whimpers.

"Coffee. Coffee please. Silence. Darkness. Please."

I laugh at her, she's so damn cute.

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and then whimpers once she opens her eyes again.

"It's too bright."

I put my arm around her, I can't help it. My angel is in pain. She buries her face in my chest and her breathing starts to slow down. She's falling back asleep.

I shake her.

"Bella, breakfast is almost ready."

She sighs.

"Damnit."

She looks over to see Jasper still sprawled across her living room floor. Then she glares at him. I forgot, if Bella has to be awake and hung over, so does everyone else.

"Jasper wake the fuck up. Breakfast is almost ready."

Jasper keeps his eyes closed, it's obvious he's still sleeping, perhaps still drunk, when he responds.

"I've got one more order, dear. Just one more order."

Bella and I look at each other, then bust out laughing.

"It's ready!" Emmett yells from the kitchen, splitting my head in two.

Bella gets up and stomps over to Jasper. She starts kicking him.

"Wake the fuck up, Jasper!"

Jasper jumps in surprise.

"What the fuck, Bella? Haven't you ever heard of _gently _shaking someone awake? Jesus, stop kicking me!"

Bella stops kicking Jasper, throwing her hands on her hips.

"I yell wake up, you don't. Therefore I kick you."

Jasper rolls his eyes and jumps up.

We walk into the dining room to see six plates full of Emmett's special eggs and hashbrowns. And coffee. I've entered heaven. I swear it.

Rosalie walks out of the kitchen obviously feeling the alcohol from last night. Her hair is a complete mess, sticking out in several directions. Her shirt is half tucked in, half un-tucked. Make up is running down her face. Rosalie is normally so put together, appearance is everything to her.

I can't help it, I laugh.

She doesn't even look at me, just flips me off then walks to a seat.

I sit down next to Bella, still chuckling. Then I look down at my plate. Then I sniff it in. I think I just got a hard on. It's been too damn long.

We all scarf our food down, not even talking. Then we go for seconds, even the women.

Once we're all done, we're just sitting in exhausted silence rubbing our stomachs. Now my stomach hurts, too. Ouch.

"I'm taking a shower. You fuckers need to, too. The smell of you guys sweating alcohol is making me gag."

Bella grimaces then heads towards her bedroom. Jasper is laying his face down on the table while Alice, who looks like she already showered, is rubbing his back.

"I'm stealing your guy's shower. I'll try not to leave any 'Edward's special sauce' on the floor."

Jasper whips his head up and glares at me.

"I swear to God mother fucker. I shower here just as much as I shower at home. So if you even think about degrading my shower you're ass is mine!"

I roll my eyes.

"Like you could take me."

Jasper intensifies his glare.

"Try me, bitch."

I start laughing and head for the shower. Of course I'm not going to beat off in his shower, but 20 bucks says he'll be freaking out before he jumps in.

I jump in the shower and allow the water to relax me. Then my brain turns on.

It's Sunday, meaning tomorrow is Monday.

Fuck.

I just want to stay here. Yesterday was so wonderful, I haven't had that much fun in years.

And Bella. So wonderful, amazing, you name it.. that's what she is. Nothing compares to being by her side again. To falling asleep with her in my arms. To waking up to Bella. I want to do that everyday for the rest of my life.

When I woke up yesterday morning, I couldn't fight my smile when I looked up at Bella. She looked so beautiful. And she had stayed with me all night. Slept sitting up so that I wouldn't be disturbed. She took care of me.

I'll never be able to describe the level of terror I felt when I thought something may have happened to Bella. But the relief in seeing her, God.

I honestly don't know if I'll ever be able to leave her again, regardless of tomorrow.

After washing my hair and body, I explore Jasper's room looking for clothes. The closet had a mixture of both Alice and Jasper's clothes. And the dresser..

Gah.

Alice's uh.. unmentionables.

Jasper is a few inches taller than me but beggars can't be choosers so I grab a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of socks and get dressed. I don't like wearing other people's underwear so I'll just free-ball it today.

My head aches in a dull throb, but I feel refreshed.

I walk into the living room to a sick looking Jasper, an always perky Alice, and a refreshed looking Emmett. Rosalie and Bella must be in the showers.

Jasper stands up to head to the shower glaring at me.

I smirk.

Yeah, bitch. Freak out.

His glare intensifies then he turns and heads towards his room.

Emmett chuckles.

"You got him good."

I smirk.

"I know."

He chuckles louder.

"So what's this I hear about some plan tomorrow? And why the hell aren't I involved? I'm the master of disaster man."

I roll my eyes.

"I don't really know what you could do. You'd have to get with Jasper on that. We're going to try to get Tanya to confess."

Emmett's eyes just about pop out of his head.

"Dude are you fucking serious? Like, you're really doing this?"

I nod.

"Yeah, I'm convinced Bella is innocent. But this is a marriage we're talking about ending; I need proof."

Emmett nods, understanding my point.

It's so nice to sit here and just talk to Emmett. He and I were tight from the day we met, but with everything that happened with Bella there was no way we could keep being friends. He had a responsibility to Bella. Though he didn't have to kick my ass so many times.

"Ok, so what do you guys have figured out so far?"

"I'm going to make up some fake documents that Bella needs to sign for a case I'm representing her firm for. I'm going to ask Tanya to bring them here saying that I don't want to face her.

We're pretty sure that if Tanya thinks they're totally alone, she'll confess. As far as she knows, nobody believes Bella no matter what she says. Jasper is going to plant a bug somewhere so we can listen from outside.

We gotta be close by since we all know Bella is a fighter when it comes to Tanya."

Emmett takes in everything I say and nods absentmindedly.

"Okay, and where are you getting your equipment?"

I look at him confused.

"Equipment?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Bugs, head sets so you can hear them, all that shit?"

"That's Jasper's department."

Emmett points to himself.

"Now it's my department. Cop remember? We've got all that shit down at the station. Leave the little details to Jasper and Rosalie, that's their kind of thing."

I nod, it is. Rosalie might actually be better than Jasper at the little things. Between the two of them, they'll think of everything.

"Thanks, man."

He pounds my fist.

"No, problem. Our shower just turned off so I'll go fill Rosalie in while she's getting dressed."

"Alright."

He walks towards their room and I'm left with only Alice. She's looking at me smirking.

"What?"

"You're doing the right thing, Edward. I'm proud of you."

I smile at my sister. She hasn't looked at me like this since Bella and I split. It hurt her like it hurt Bella and me. I'm sure it hurt her even more to see the pain I was going through on a daily basis.

"Thank you, Alice."

She winks.

"Of course, bubby. Now, my department will be fashion. Bella has to look hot for this show down. And we all need black gear to make this official."

My heart warms when she calls me bubby. She used to call me that all the time when we were kids, and I honestly don't remember the last time she called me it.

Then, of course, she goes all Alice on me and has to make this plan into some sort of fashion show.

"Whatever you say, Alice. But I'm not getting farther behind everyone just to change into some black shit. As soon as I'm in the clear, I'm rushing my ass over here. I can't miss anything and I sure as hell can't let Bella get hurt."

Alice rolls her eyes.

"Please, Edward. Tanya has an ass kicking coming to her. It's about time we let Bella loose. And there's no way in hell Tanya stands a chance. I heard about Antonio's, I saw the damage after the wedding. Tanya's going down."

True. If I hear her confess to this, I'll love nothing more than to watch Bella beat her ass. But I just can't risk Bella, no matter how good of a fighter she is.

"Sorry, Alice. But I can't risk her. She's everything to me."

"I know."

We sit there smiling at each other while Bella walks into the living room. She's wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. Her hair is up in a messy bun and you can tell she's fighting a head ache. Well she isn't going anywhere today.

Bella smiles softly at me while she plops down on the couch next to me.

"I need you two to go grab your clothes, I'm getting laundry started soon. Tell the others."

Bella can't possibly be planning on doing our laundry.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll take care of it."

Bella glares at me. I actually feel a little frightened.

"No, you won't. You're terrible about picking up your dirty clothes. You're actually the reason why there's so many hampers in this house. Each bedroom and each bathroom has a hamper. I guarantee your dirty clothes are sitting on Jasper's bathroom floor. Am I right?"

I look down, kind of shamed. Of course she's right.

"Yeah, you're right. But you don't have to do my laundry."

She rolls her eyes. She begins to respond but Alice interrupts.

"It's how it is over here at Bella's. Don't worry, you'll get your favorite hoodie back. She'll put it in your closet just like our clothes. Bella are you giving him that spare closet that's got a little bit of junk in it in your room?"

Bella looks at Alice wide eyed.

"Uh.. We haven't, I mean Edward and I haven't.. I don't know?"

I can't help but chuckle at her being put on the spot. We haven't discussed any reconciliation plans, but after tomorrow we can have that conversation. I just need my proof.

I decide to save Bella from this torture. Alice knows what she's doing. That's her way of figuring out where Bella and I are in terms of a relationship.

"Alice, back off. When we know something, you'll know something. Don't you have some black clothes to go buy?"

"We need to have a team meeting first, duh!"

I roll my eyes. Shit head.

"What are you guys talking about?"

I look to my side and smile at Bella.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Captain Alice here are all part of the plan now. Emmett's going to get some equipment from the station. Rosalie will coordinate with Jasper on everything we won't think of. They'll probably be the ones to prepare you. And our darling Alice here is in charge of fashion."

"Fashion? What do you mean fashion?"

Alice interrupts my answer, or rather sarcastic comment.

"Well, I can't have you looking like shit when you victor over Tanya. And the rest of us need black gear. That's how it works."

"That's how it works?"

"Geez, Bella. I need to take you out to the movies more often. Of course that's how it works. We have to make this official."

Bella nods like she understands but I'm sure she's thinking about how crazy Alice is, just like I am.

Rosalie and Jasper walk into the living room looking a lot better, followed by Emmett. They talk amongst themselves until Emmett turns to me.

"I've filled in Rosalie and updated Jasper on the changes."

"Ok, good. I guess we need to iron out our details?"

Both Rosalie and Jasper start to speak but Alice speaks over both of them.

"You guys missed me being named the head of the fashion department. Now, I was thinking we could.."

I interrupt her.

"Alice! We don't care what we're wearing. Pick out the damn black clothes and viola! Mission accomplished. Now Rosalie, Jasper what were you saying?"

Alice glares at me hard core but I don't care. We don't need to know every single detail of what we're wearing.

Rosalie clears her throat.

"Ok, Bella's garage only has room for three cars. Bella's car will be in there, of course. Alice and Jasper will bring the SUV which will be our command post and Emmett and I will park in there as well.

Edward, when you arrive, turn off your head lights when you turn on the corner. We can't risk her knowing you're here. Pass Bella's house, hang a right on the first road you come to, then hang a right on the ally behind her house. Don't drive too fast, but not too slow. Park in her back yard, behind the garage. There's a door to the garage that's facing the house so you have to be extremely quiet and stealthy as hell.

If you don't have time to change into your black gear, make sure you're wearing a dark suit buttoned up and everything. We can't have Tanya seeing a white shirt so darker colors.

Emmett will not only get us audio, but we're going to have video as well. So be ready for a show."

I nod, sounds easy enough. I just have to be convincing enough to get Tanya here.

Jasper clears his throat.

"Now, Bella. Your job is the absolute hardest. Tanya loves to gloat. Play that up. I know you can pull this off, but that will be your best angle. Let her get cocky. The cockier the better. It'll make it a lot easier to get her to spill. I'll come by your office in the afternoon to help you get your game face on. You've got to be as natural as possible. Or pissed really; Tanya would be surprised if you were calm.

Emmett will be stationed at headquarters, aka my car, to keep the equipment working and running. Rosalie and I will be stationed outside of the house ready to enter when necessary. Rosalie will be by the side door in the event that this happens in the living room. I'll be stationed out front in case this happens in the front hall.

Alice, I need quiet shoes. No heels. Light clothing and especially light shoes. Try to make the clothes tight fitting as well. At least for Rosalie and I. We'll have to be hiding when Tanya gets here and we can't be getting stuck on branches and stuff. You're going to arm the door and let Edward in when he gets here.

Emmett will only be working a half day tomorrow. He'll get the equipment and bring it here to set up. Bella, you won't know where the cameras are because we don't want you to hint where they're at. You're a shitty actress as it is, but I have faith in you. Well, actually I have faith that Tanya is a complete moron so whatever.

Emmett will also be meeting up with everybody during the day to drop off your headsets. These head sets will allow us to hear everything Bella and Tanya say, but we can also communicate. Edward, these headsets have a five mile radius so you won't miss much if you're not too far behind Tanya. Let us know when you get here so Alice can get that door open.

No slamming car doors or garage doors. Absolute silence."

There's a slight sense of anticipation in the air. Perhaps we're taking this too seriously, but I feel ready to go into battle or some shit.

I look over at Bella and damn does she have her game face on. Her expression is controlled but I can see the fire in her eyes. She's ready for this. She can pull this off. We all can.

"Ok, I've got to go shopping. I'll drop off Rosalie and Emmett's clothing at your house if you two aren't here when I get back. Edward, why don't you meet Emmett and me for lunch tomorrow and we'll give you everything at once. Perhaps go over some last minute details and help you get ready for Tanya. And you better wear what I buy you. Antonio's at 12:10, no later.

Bella, you're going to look fabulous tomorrow. Be home by 5:30. I'll meet you here to get you dressed.

What time is this whole she-bang going down by the way?"

We all turn our heads to Jasper and Rosalie.

"It has to be pitch black outside to help keep us hidden. Edward, try to arrive home at about 8:00. Approach her at about 8:15 with this. Go through your usual coming home routine. We don't want her suspicious. Knowing Tanya, she'll jump at the chance so she'll be out the door be 8:25. It's a 10 minute drive so estimated time of arrival for Tanya will be 8:35. Followed by Edward at 8:40.

Edward, I need you to text Emmett as soon as she leaves. Emmett will notify the rest of the team. Change your clothes, that will put enough distance between you and Tanya.

Everyone's phones must be on vibrate and left in the car. We can't have back lights going off to give away locations, and sound should be obvious."

We all nod at Rosalie while Alice kisses Jasper and runs out the door to get our "black gear."

I sigh and sit back, closing my eyes.

"Guys, what time is it?"

I keep my eyes closed, waiting for an answer.

"About 11:15." Responds my Bella.

I groan. I should be home around noon, meaning I should leave at about 10 til. I open my eyes and look at Bella.

"I gotta leave in like half an hour."

Bella's eyes become so full of sadness. I'm sure my eyes are matching hers. She nods once then looks down.

I lift her chin with my thumb and index finger, forcing her to look at me.

"Bella, everything is going to be ok."

She nods then looks back down. I can't leave my angel upset. I stand up and extend a hand to Bella. She looks up at me confused, but puts her hand in mine anyway and allows me to lead her through her dining room and out her back door.

When we walk outside, I close the door behind us but keep a hold of Bella's hand. I start rubbing soothing circles with my thumb while I give her a look full of conviction.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright. I promise."

Bella looks down again.

"Bella, look at me."

She looks up and keeps her eyes on mine.

"I mean it. We're going to pull this off. You're innocent Bella, I know it. I can feel it. You're going to be wonderful tomorrow."

Bella's eyes water with tears.

"Edward, what if I can't get her to admit it? What if I can't pull this off? It'll be over, Edward."

Her body starts to shake with sobs and I pull her to to me, hugging her tightly.

"Bella, love, shhh.. I promise you it's going to be ok. If this doesn't work, we'll figure something else out. I promise. But I'm not shutting you out of my life again. I can't do it. You're everything to me. And this weekend has been the best weekend of my life. I've never been so happy before."

Her body calms down slightly, but I can tell she is still crying. I run my hands in soothing circles on her back, willing her to stop crying. Every tears she sheds shoots pain through my heart.

"Bella, I'm doing this for you. I want to be with you, Bella. Forever. This isn't some silly romance we're talking about though. We're talking about ending a marriage. I need something to back that up. But this will also prove to everyone that doubts you that you're innocent. After this, no one will dare say shit to you.

This is for us, love. We can start fresh and be together. Some day get married and have children. And be happy. Like you said. It's all I want Bella.

If our plan somehow falls through, or if you can't get her to admit it then we'll go from there. But I'm not going to abandon you again. My heart can't handle it."

At this point, I'm rocking us side to side, still trying to soothe her. He cries have died down to the occasional sniffle, but it feels so good having her in my arms. And I need her to be ok.

The next 34 hours or so are going to be stressful as hell.

"I'll call you tomorrow from work. I'll talk to you all day if you let me. We're going to get through this. Then you and I will finally get everything we've always dreamed of. I believe that. Please believe it, too. Believe in me."

She steps out of my arms then cups my face in her hands.

"I do believe in you, Edward. I've always believed in you. I'm just worried that I'm going to lose you again. This weekend has been so beautiful, for all of us. I'm just scared to death of not pulling this off. It won't just affect us. It affects all of them, too. Our fate rests on me, and I'm a shitty actress! I just.. I just don't want to lose this, you know?"

I slide my hands around her waist then rest my forehead against hers.

"I know, love. I know."

I keep us in our position and gently rock us side to side. I close my eyes, willing myself to remember this. Her smell, the feel of her body in my arms, the sound of her voice. This moment is what is going to get me through the next 34 hours.

"Bella, tonight when I'm at home I'm going to be thinking about this feeling. How I feel with you. And when I dream tonight, I'll dream of you. You're going to be in my thoughts every single second until I see you again.

And don't you dare freak out and think I'm going to change my mind. Because I know you're going to. But there isn't a chance in hell I'll ever give this feeling up again. You're my world, Bella. You've been my world for six years. And you're going to continue to be my world until the day I die."

With our foreheads still connected, Bella opens her eyes and a tears falls down her cheek. I reach up and wipe it away with my thumb. But it's a happy tear. I can see the smile in her eyes.

Then, I can't resist myself. I kiss her.

Ever so gently, my lips rub against hers.

I back away a few inches and look at her. She opens her eyes and smiles. I lean forward and kiss her again, adding a little more pressure. Her lips are so soft and warm. My lips pull her bottom lip between them as she reaches her hands around my neck and pulls my face towards her.

I trace her lip with my tongue and then her tongue connects to mine.

I gently massage her tongue, enjoying the feeling of intimate contact with her. It's been so long. I pull back and lightly peck her lips once, twice, three times and pull back to smile at her.

I don't know when I realized that Bella is completely innocent, but I know it in my soul. I'm not afraid of following my heart, of ending my marriage. Bella's right, those vows are shit. Bella is what matters most to me and I will not go the rest of my life without her.

Maybe I knew it all along and was just afraid to believe it.

But one thing is for certain, I'm never leaving Bella again.

**There ya have it, folks! Hope you enjoyed it. We should have chappie 7 up here in a day or two. Let me know what ya think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**i own nothing.. damnit**

**7**

**bpov**

I'm fucking stressed out to the max.

Yesterday after Edward calmed me down, he argued with Jasper over some basketball plans or something then told me he loved me and would call me early.

I spent the rest of the day doing everyone's laundry. Edward's clothes were put on a chair beside the spare closet, just in case. And Emmett took me to get my car. I tried not to think about tonight, though it never really escaped my mind.

After a restless night I feel like utter shit and I swear my nerves are shot.

Edward has already called me five times today.

It's 9:30 am.

I think he may be more stressed than me.

I can't get any work done, I can't focus. I have way too much running through my mind.

The 'what ifs' if this doesn't work. How it will hurt everyone. How it will hurt Edward and I. I just want to be with him. I don't think it's too much to ask.

But I do understand Edward's point. He's going to end his marriage; it's not something you take lightly. Though, for selfish reasons, I wish he would take it lightly and move the fuck on.

I start to pace my office floor. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen is on line two." My secretary aka Speakerbox tells me.

I sigh, thank God. Every time we speak he manages to calm me down, then the second we hang up I'm on the verge of a panic attack again.

"Edward."

Relief floods my voice. We last spoke about 20 minutes ago, though it feels like 20 hours.

"Bella, stop freaking out. Everything is going to be ok. I swear I heard you pacing your office all the way across town."

My eyes bug out of my head.

"How did you know?"

He laughs.

"Love, please. I know you like the back of my hand. My right hand if you want to get specific. And I know my right hand pretty damn well if you know what I mean."

I can't help it, I laugh. As disturbing as that was, it was funny.

"Jesus, Edward. Thanks for the image!"

"Anytime, love. Anytime. Now that you're a little relaxed, let's talk about something."

"Like what?"

He pauses.

"Uh.. I once caught Jasper singing Barbie Girl."

I fucking died. Major Whitlock: manly-man extraordinaire was singing Barbie Girl.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Oh yeah. I still haven't let him live that down. He tried to blame it on Alice but I know for a fact that Alice detests that song. Something about it being perverted."

"Well, have you listened to the song? 'You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere' or 'you can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always yours.' It's an extremely perverted song."

He laughs.

"Sounds like it. Maybe I need to download it or something."

"I wish I had that on recording."

"Bite me, Bella. If it's perverted, it's my cup of tea."

I roll my eyes.

"Ain't that the truth."

He laughs.

"Oh, I forgot. I really do actually need that information about your job. I really wasn't making that up."

"I never said you did."

He chuckles.

"I know, but I'm sure you've wondered at some point."

"Definitely your right hand."

He laughs.

"Ok, so how many employees are on your team?"

"32."

"Damn, Bella. 32 people?"

"No, 32 martians. Yes 32 people!"

He laughs.

"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard with that. I didn't realize you were that far up there."

"I do what I can."

"Whatever. What are your responsibilities?"

I take a deep intake of breath, this will take a minute.

"I have to edit my own assignments. Hand out the team's assignments then check them once their complete. Keep updated on their status, making sure they follow through on their due date. Submit the books to publishing once their finished.

All editors have multiple meetings with the authors, including myself. I have to keep updated on their meetings as well. I meet with my superiors and update them on the team's status. A daily status report has to be made in order for me to do that.

Uh.. Deal with their inter-office arguments, which is quite frequently. I swear to God it's like high school over here. Um.. keep the team's files updated. And deal with whatever else comes my way."

Edward doesn't say anything.

"Edward.. are you there?"

"Jesus, Bella. You do all that for 32 people?! How the hell do you pull that off?"

I laugh.

"Email is my best friend, Edward. I hardly leave my office."

"You have got to be permanently attached to your computer or some shit. My idea of a hard day doesn't even compare to a normal day for you. That has got to be stressful."

"It can be. Depending on how things go. I just gotta keep myself organized."

He sighs.

"Damn, I got like half of that typed up. You kind of surprised me."

"Like I said, I do what I can."

"Ok, shut up before your head gets too big. Give me a second to catch up my notes."

I listen to him typing in the background. I can just imagine his fingers typing along the keyboard. I've always had a thing about his hands. His magical, and I do mean _magical_, hands. I always used to love watching Edward play the piano. If I focused on the music, it was quite soothing. If I focused on his hands, well.. he could barely finish a song before I attacked him.

He clears his throat.

"Ok, tell me about Jacob Black. I've looked through his file. He's only been late turning in an assignment twice, and it was only a day late both times. You stated that there were hardly any error corrections. He has been known to miss quite a bit of work You said in the meeting that he has a reputation around there. What did you mean by that?"

"Like I said, it's like high school around here. Jacob is the rebel. He's slept with half the office, making me endure numerous sob fests. He has a cocky ass attitude that makes me want to punch him. He makes Emmett look like a saint if I'm being honest."

I hear Edward take a deep intake of breath.

"He makes Emmett look like a saint? How is that possible?!"

"I have no fucking clue. This guy is like Emmett times three. I love my brother, but I can hardly handle him. Multiply him by three and I want to stab myself with my envelope opener."

Edward laughs.

"Please, love. Don't do that. I need your body."

"Oh, you need me for my body and not my mind?"

"Pretty much."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

He laughs his ass off.

"I'm sorry, I had to. It was just too good to not do."

"You're an asshole."

He keeps laughing.

"You love me."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't remind me."

He keeps laughing.

"Anyways, we'll get more in depth about this stuff overtime. Right now I just need an idea of how it is over there. And however the hell you get through your day. I'm holding you up. I know for a fact that you haven't done shit yet and you gotta meet Alice at 5:30. Get right to work when we hang up and I'll call you in a little bit. Ok?"

I sigh.

"Fine."

I can hear the eye roll in his voice.

"You'll be fine. You just gave me plenty of work to do and now I know you've got a shit ton to do. Get to work and I'll call you later, love. I love you."

I can't help but smile. The butterflies in my stomach are having a mosh pit or something.

"I love you, too Edward. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and smile at the phone. After five years of separation, I think we may just get through this together.

I manage to get work and realize that I got myself so far behind that I have to work through my lunch. Which, of course, pisses Jasper off when he shows up at my office at 4:00.

"You need the energy if you're going to be beating some ass tonight. Let's run through a drive thru on the way home or something."

"You're going to let me beat her ass?"

I'm in complete shock. He's supposed to be stationed in front of my house to prevent a fight.

"Bitch deserves it. I won't let it get too far, but I'll let you get a few swings in there. Make them count."

I smile at Jasper. He's a damn good friend. Now I have something to look forward to tonight.

I'm really not a violent person, but she seriously ruined both mine and Edward's lives. We would have been married five years ago if it weren't for her. Everyone would still think Edward is a Cullen by blood and not by name. Edward lost trust in his mother, in me..

Bitch.

"Ok, Bella. Do you have any idea how you want to start this tonight?"

"Uh.. what are you doing here?"

Jasper sighs.

"I hope you don't have the 'uh' in there. You sound scared. Be a bitch, it'll get her to go all 'Tanya' on you. 20 bucks says she'll be smirking her ass off when you open the door anyways. I know that shit will set you off."

I nod.

"Damn straight. But we'll see whose smirking in the end, won't we?"

"That's the spirit!"

I laugh right along with Jasper.

"Ok, so you think I can get this out of her by playing her cocky side?"

"Definitely. In her mind, no one will believe you no matter what you say. Say something like 'how dare you show your face here after everything you've done to me and Edward.'

"Edward and I."

Jasper looks confused.

"What?"

"It's Edward and I not me and Edward."

Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Get over it, Bella. We're not in English class. As I was saying, say something like that and she'll just keep on smirking or something and say something totally stupid and cocky and just play off that."

I sigh.

"I wish you guys could put a thingy in my ear and tell me what to say."

"Yeah, right. You would sound even more unnatural. Need I repeat that you're a shitty actress?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jazz."

"Look, your argument will be completely natural. Starting it off is what's going to suck ass. I'm tellin' ya, darlin', once she gets going you won't be thinking. You'll just go with it. This will work, trust me."

I roll my eyes.

"Last time you told me to trust you I ended up waking up in a boat off the coast with no shoes on."

Jasper laughs.

"That night was totally awesome! And for the record, you threw your shoes off the boat. Not my fault."

"Whatever, Jazz. What time is it?"

He whips out his cell phone and looks at the time.

"5:00. Time to head home to get all beautified."

I groan.

"Is this really necessary? Can't you pull some strings or something? I mean, she is your wife after all. She's going to try to put me in a dress and heels or something stupid. I don't need to be worrying about my balance at a time like this. And plus, who wears a dress and heels when they're hanging out home alone?"

"Alice does."

I glare at Jasper.

"Alice is a freak of nature."

Jasper grabs my keys and purse and hands them to me.

"I'll be right behind you. Em, Rose, and I will keep you company while Alice does her thing. And fair warning, I'm probably going to try to start pissing you off. I'll keep it in low mode, but it'll help."

I nod as we head out of my office and towards the elevator. I don't say anything to him; this is our top secret plan after all. We can't be having witnesses laying around.

Good God I'm starting to sound like Emmett.

Jasper kisses my cheek as we part in the parking garage heading towards our cars. I blare music on my way home to keep me from thinking. I've been thinking all day and I just want a break. With the gang at my place all we're going to talk about is this show down. I just want this to be over, I'm sick of thinking about this. I'm sick of thinking about Tanya. I just want Edward.

I don't stop for food. I'm literally sick to my stomach with nerves. Jasper will get over it. And I could kick Tanya's ass with one hand half asleep.

Jasper and I walk into my living room to see Rosalie putting black face paint on Emmett while Alice babbles on about their "black gear."

"Bella! You're home! Let's get started, we need to hurry!"

I roll my eyes.

"Alice, we have three hours! I swear to God if you're planning on this taking three hours you've got another thing coming to you. This whole thing should last all of 10 minutes and if we fight it'll get messed up anyways."

"Bella, do you want to look like crap when you finally defeat Tanya? I know you don't. Do you wanna look like crap when you finally get back with Edward? Hell no!"

I groan.

"I'm not sitting still while you pluck and prod me for three hours. And I'm not wearing a dress and heels either."

"Bella, last thing we need is for you to trip and break a leg when Tanya shows up. And tell me you love me because I'm letting you wear jeans."

I start jumping up and down in excitement. Alice absolutely never lets me wear jeans when she dresses me up. I've begged and threatened but she always manages to get her way. I'm writing this day down on my calendar.

"That's the best news I've had all day!"

Emmett starts chuckling.

"Sounds like a shitty day."

"Emmett, leave Bella alone. I'm sure she did have a shitty day so don't remind her. Let her be in a good mood while it lasts. The next three and a half hours or so are going to be intense. Give her five minutes of happiness."

I smile at my sister in law.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Rosalie blows a kiss at me and winks.

"You know that's not the reason, baby."

Alice and I laugh while Emmett and Jasper make some kind of weird choking sounds. I think they're trying to gag.

Alice grabs my hand and drags me to her bedroom and sits me down at her vanity set while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper get comfortable on the bed.

"Emmett, do you have everything set up?"

"Just about. I need to get the command post ready now that Jasper is finally here then I'll be all set."

I look at him and laugh. He looks like an idiot. Rosalie drew a heart on his forehead with two stars on his cheeks.

Emmett gets up and heads to the garage to deal with setting up the "command post."

"Rosalie, did you tell him what you were drawing on him?"

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie bust out laughing.

"Hell no. He's doing his "bad ass strut" thinking he's the shit since he has face paint on. That shit is too good to ruin. What's even better is it's on video. I'm saving that shit til' the day I die."

We all laugh together while Alice begins 'working her magic on me.'

Rosalie and Jasper manage to keep me entertained for a while, thank God. Then Emmett rejoins us and I can't help but laugh at him. He looks hilarious!

"What are you laughing at?"

"Uh.. childhood memories?"

Fuck, I'm finished. Rosalie is glaring daggers at me over his shoulder while Jasper smirks.

"Liar. What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not telling."

Rosalie nods in approval while Emmett starts to whine.

"Tell me, please. I'll love you forever."

"You're already going to love me forever. It's like a law or something."

"No, it's not. I'm a cop, I know. Though there are some pretty weird laws out there. Did you know that in a city in North Carolina it is against the law to walk backwards and chew gum at the same time?"

Mission accomplished. He doesn't even remember what we were talking about. We all play along with Emmett for a while so that he doesn't realize he has a heart and stars on his face. Then they start to lay into me, pissing me off.

It starts with jokes about me, which I can handle normally. I did grow up with Emmett and Jasper after all. But I'm not really good at dealing with it if I'm stressed.

Rosalie and Alice chat amongst themselves the whole time, talking about what to do with my hair and what not.

Then they all gang up on me.

They relive that day.

And I know they fucking planned it.

"You know, this reminds me of when I was doing your hair for your wedding."

Alice.

I freeze.

It is an unspoken rule that we don't talk about it unless absolutely necessary.

"Your hair was so beautiful. Of course it was, it took me four hours to get it perfected. Do you remember your ass becoming numb like every hour? All that hard work I put into it. You looked so beautiful that day. Your dress, your hair, all of it. Such a beautiful bride."

Emmett smiles.

"You really were gorgeous, Bells. All I could think about was how my baby sister was grown up. Getting married, moving on with her life. I was so proud of you that day, Bella."

Rosalie nods.

"We all were. You were such a vision in your dress. I was so happy for you. You were marrying your soul mate. I could tell you weren't even hesitating. That you knew that's where you were meant to be. If anyone deserved that future, Bella. It was you."

I'm still frozen. I can't fucking move.

It's like I'm getting flashbacks or something.

Sitting in Alice's room at Cullen Manor with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and my mom while Alice does my hair.

The twinkle in Alice's eyes while she applies my make up.

The smell of the perfume she put on my neck and wrists.

Emmett and Jasper's expressions when they first saw me.

"The whole time you were getting ready I was chasing Edward around the house. He was so nervous. He kept pulling out the vows he wrote and read them over and over again. They were sweet, too. He had you guys written down to a "T."

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out Jasper.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It even got me a little emotional. I'm telling you, Bella, you would have loved them."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EMMETT! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I get up and storm out of Alice and Jasper's room and out of my house. The sun has set; it's barely light outside.

I walk onto my front yard and start pacing back and forth, fighting tears.

That's just fucking cruel. Who fucking does that to someone they care about?

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all come running out of the house.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Alice rolls her eyes.

"If you want to be mad at somebody. Be mad at Tanya. She's the one who destroyed your wedding day."

I glare at Alice.

"That was fucking uncalled for. I get that you guys are trying to piss me off. But seriously? What the fuck were you thinking? Talking about Edward's vows? Making me relive getting ready? How cruel are you guys?"

They all look down ashamed.

"We're sorry, Bella. We thought that it would set you off. You know, get you pumped for Tanya. We didn't really think about the hurt factor all that much."

I look at Jasper, and he looks completely sincere. Emmett strolls up to me and pulls me in his arms and starts whispering in my ear.

"We're sorry. Really. We didn't think it would hurt you like this. You need to direct your anger. Direct it at Tanya. You're finally going to get her. Get Edward back. Then, you'll get your chance to finally hear those vows."

I hug Emmett tightly, praying that what he's saying is true. Please God, give me the chance. Let me get the truth. Let me get Edward back.

I breathe in deep and release Emmett.

"Alice, get me finished."

She nods and we all head back to the bedroom.

Alice flutters around and starts on my make up.

I can see Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper giving each other weird glances. Like they're trying to speak to each other without talking out loud.

"Ok, guys. Say it whatever it is."

They all look at me wide eyed.

Rosalie clears her throat.

"Um.. Bella? Can you do this? I mean, after what we just did? You look more sad than angry."

I nod.

"It's probably better. Drown in my sorrows, open the door to Tanya, get mad. Hell, I'll probably lose it. Just no more, please."

They all nod.

"Guys, go get dressed. I'm almost finished with her make up then she'll be getting dressed. We'll have a final pump-up session then head to our locations. Meet in the living room."

Rosalie and Emmett head to their bedroom while Jasper grabs a plastic bag off of the floor then heads into their bathroom.

Five minutes later, Alice finishes my make up then hands me a bag with clothes in it.

"Go get dressed."

I nod then head to my room. The house is completely silent. It's unnerving, eerie even, since I have people over.

While getting dressed I keep hearing Emmett and Jasper in my head talking about Edward's vows. I'll bet they were beautiful. He has such a way with words sometimes.

And that bitch stole my chance to hear them.

Stole my chance to tell Edward my vows.

To tell him how much I loved him. How I couldn't wait to start forever with him.

I look in the mirror. I look good. Really fucking good. Alice got me a pair of tight flare jeans and a long sleeved plain black shirt with black tennis shoes.

My eyes have the black smoke-effect making my eyes pop out. She kept the lip gloss minimal, making my lips look kissable and plump but not over done. My hair was straight with curls at the ends with my bangs sweeping across my face.

I walk out into the living room to see them standing there in silence. They're all dressed in all black looking like some kind of SWAT team. Rosalie pulled her blond hair up and put it in a black toboggan. It's going to be hard as hell to see any of them. They look ready.

The silence is intense.

It's like we're all in the zone. Ready for battle.

"Bella, it's about 10 after. Are you ready for this?"

I look at Rosalie and nod.

"I'm ready guys."

They all smile and each take a turn to give me a hug.

"Ok, gear up guys. Emmett and Alice, grab everyone's cell phones then head out to the garage. Make sure you get your headsets on.

Rosalie, go get your head set then get into position. I'm going to hang here with Bella for a minute."

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice grab Jasper's cell phone while pulling out their own and making sure they were all on silent. They all file out each giving me one final smile before disappearing out the door.

Jasper grabs a head set off of the coffee table, turns it on, then puts it on his head. He looks like an airline pilot or something, with the microphone in front of his face.

"Ok, Bella, remember I'll be right out front. Hold on.."

He pauses, listening into the head set.

"Affirmative."

They're really going all out, talking in code or whatever and everything. If my nerves weren't shot, I would laugh at them.

Jasper looks at me and I know it right away.

It's time.

Jasper kisses my cheek and squeezes me in a hug before heading out the door.

And then there was one.

Now, it's all up to me.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

Fuck.

I start to pace back and forth in my living room. My nerves are completely fried.

Then anticipation, the nerves.. fuck this is too much.

So much is riding on this.

The well being of the people I love most in this world depends on the outcome of this.

Edward depends on this.

Then I hear a car pull up in front of my house.

A car door shut.

She's here.

**I know it's a cliffie and they suck ass! Chap 8 is already written so I promise you will get it in the next few days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of course I own nothing. That's how life goes.**

**8**

**bpov**

I can hear her heals clicking on my sidewalk leading up to my front door.

I'm fucking frozen. So much is riding on this. The well being of the people I love most in this world depends on this.

Edward depends on this.

And I'm standing here like I'm trapped in a block of ice.

Ding-dong.

My door bell.

Fuck.

I squeeze my eyes shut. It's going to be ok. _You can do this, Bella_. _You can do this for Edward. Breathe._

I breathe in deep and let the air out as she rings the door bell again.

The wicked bitch is impatient.

My feet feel heavy as fuck as I go to open my door.

I open it and what do you know? Jasper was right.

The bitch is standing there smirking. And it definitely sets me off. I glare at her hard.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She replies in her annoyingly nasal voice keeping the fucking smirk on her face.

"Such manners! My _husband _had some things for you to sign. He didn't want to see your pathetic ass so he sent me."

I cross my arms and square my shoulders.

"Bullshit. Edward knows I would beat your ass for ever showing your face here."

She steps forward, invading my personal space. Up close I can see the damage from our fight the other night underneath her make-up.

Damn I'm good.

Two black eyes and a broken nose. It's a good look for her.

"Try me, bitch. The only reason why I didn't fight back is because my loving _husband _was right there."

I roll my eyes.

"He's only your husband because you framed me."

She smirks but doesn't say anything. Not going to work. I grasp at straws to keep the bitch-fest going.

"And like you could ever really dream of taking me. Not that you would ever try; you wouldn't want to break a nail or anything."

"I'd risk a nail or two to see your pathetic little face smashed in."

The door is still open and Edward should be arriving any minute. I open the door wider in a silent invitation to come inside. Her ugly-ass smirk gets bigger while she walks into my house like she owns the fucking place.

You wish, bitch.

I slam the door behind her as hard as I possibly can.

Tanya jumps.

Ha!

Bella:1 Tanya:0

What the fuck do I say now? Fuck fuck fuck. I've got to keep this natural.

I turn back to Tanya and see the manila folder in her hands.

Bingo.

"What are these documents that are just so important for me to sign?"

"Oh, you mean the documents that my _husband _asked me to bring over?"

If she doesn't stop rubbing that shit in my face I may just skip the main plan and jump right into beating her fucking ass.

"Shut up, Tanya. The only reason why he married your stupid ass is because you fucking framed me. Let me ask you, does it hurt to know that you actually had to lie to get him? That he wanted me more than you? Does it hurt to know that I'm the one he really loves?"

Well, Tanya lost the smirk.

Bella:2 Tanya:0

"Edward loves me."

"Bitch, please. If he ever really loved you he would have been with you. He would have chosen you. But he didn't. He chose me. And you were so bitter and pathetic that you had to ruin his life to get him."

I can see the rage flowing through Tanya's eyes. I can't help it, I smirk.

"I did what I had to do to get the man I love! You didn't fucking deserve him! The daughter of a cop and a whore! People like you shouldn't be with people like us! You and your pathetic little upbringing with your second rate clothes with your second rate jobs with your second rate friends!

I did Edward a fucking favor! If it weren't for me he'd be stuck raising your no-good offspring instead of living the life he was raised to live!"

Hold up.

I KNOW she didn't just say that about me. I KNOW she didn't just say that about my parents. And I fucking KNOW she didn't just say that about my friends.

I don't even celebrate getting Tanya to admit it I'm so lost in the fury that fills me.

I'm seeing red.

I punch her. I punch her so hard she flies back and lands on her ass on my hardwood floors.

I jump on top of her and start laying into her.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?!"

Punch.

"They're all better than you!"

Punch.

"You fucking bitch!"

Punch.

"You're nothing but a no-good whore!"

Punch.

"You don't hold a fucking candle to my family and friends!"

Punch.

"You ruined Edward's life!"

Punch.

"You ruined my life!"

Punch.

I'm suddenly pulled off of Tanya and I struggle to get back to work.

This bitch is going down.

I flail around and kick my feet screaming for whoever has me to let me back at her. I don't see anyone or anything around me. Just Tanya.

I manage to struggle myself free and run back and jump back on Tanya.

I can see the fear in her eyes. Good, be fucking scared.

"You bitch!"

**Punch.**

I'm being pulled back off of Tanya by what feels like a stronger set of hands so I start kicking her as hard as I possibly can.

"You ruined Edward! How fucking could you?!"

I'm being dragged away from her and I can feel a hand clamp onto my mouth, successfully shutting me up.

I look around the room and I can see Alice and Rosalie standing beside Tanya staring at me wide eyed and proud.

Jasper is crouched down checking Tanya for injuries.

The hand on my mouth is huge and I can smell the familiar scent of musk and what can only be described as man. Emmett.

Where's Edward?

I nod slowly, letting Emmett know that I won't attack Tanya again. He releases me and I look around the room in search of Edward.

Standing there in the doorway leading into my living room is Edward. Dressed in all black and looking gorgeous.

He's staring at me in a mixture of lust, shock, and.. gratitude?

Then, a shocked and beaten Tanya starts running her mouth.

"Oh, Eddie! Baby! Did you see what this bitch just did to me?"

My muscles tense and I glare over at Tanya.

"One more comment like that, bitch, and you're going to experience an ass kicking so brutal that one you just received will seem like a walk in the park."

In the corner of my eye I see Edward begin to walk towards Tanya. His posture is stiff, an indicator that he's fucking pissed.

He comes to a stop in between Tanya and myself.

"Don't 'Eddie baby' me, Tanya. I heard everything! How you fucking revealed my true paternity! How you destroyed me! God, I can barely look at you, you disgust me!"

Tanya's eyes well up with tears and her swollen and bloodied face scrunches up in what I guess would be a pout.

She looks like a pug.

"But Eddie! She set me up! I didn't reveal your paternity!"

"Oh, Tanya, knock it off! I heard everything! How you did 'what you had to do to get the man that you _love_!' You don't even know the meaning of the word love! If you did, you would have let me be happy! You wouldn't have destroyed my relationship with Bella! Conned me into marrying you!

It was all about status with you! Even if I'm not really a Cullen you knew that I would remain in high standing in society! That's what it was all about!"

Tanya's voice was low, weepy, and annoying as fuck.

"That's not true, Eddie. I do love you! I don't care about status!"

I roll my eyes.

Please.

But this is Edward's fight now, so I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"A cop and I believe the word you used was 'whore's' daughter? What was that you said? Oh yeah. 'People like you shouldn't be with people like us.' How is that not about status? You disgust me, Tanya. Absolutely disgust me.

And believe me, I'm filing for divorce first thing tomorrow morning. Keep the house, I don't want the vile memories that exist there. I'll be by for my things tomorrow as well."

Edward turns to Rosalie and Alice wiping the glare from his face.

"Rosalie, Alice please do me a favor and get this trash out of here."

I beam at Edward while Rosalie and Alice smile wide and nod.

They each grab a hold of an arm, hard I'm judging by the grimace on Tanya's face, and escort her out of my house.

All I can hear in my head is the song from The Wizard of Oz with my own variation.

_Ding-Dong the bitch is dead._

_Ding-Dong the wicked bitch is dead._

Edward turns to me and stares at me for a moment. I'm nervous. Didn't Edward just say the other day that what really freaked him out on our wedding day was when I beat Tanya's ass?

O God.

What if he doesn't want me now?

What if he changed his mind?

Then he smiles. Big, crooked, and gorgeous.

I let out a breath of relief and smile back as Rosalie and Alice walk back in the house wiping their hands as if they really took out the trash.

Nobody says anything, probably not sure what to say.

Edward and I just stare at each other.

Then, Edward walks forward, closing the distance between us. He cradles my face in his hands then leans forward and kisses me. I smile into his lips and wrap my arms around his neck kissing him back.

I DID IT! I GOT EDWARD BACK!

I want to scream from the rooftops I'm so fucking happy right now. The gang is all cheering, whooping in Emmett's case, and laughing as Edward pulls back and smiles at me.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much. I love you." He says softly.

Keeping my voice as low and as soft as his I reply still smiling.

"Don't thank me. That was as much for me as it was for you. And I love you, too."

Edward smiles, wraps his arms around my waist, and lifts me up as he starts kissing me again. I'm on cloud nine. I swear it's not more possible to be more happy than this.

I can hear everyone still laughing and cheering as Edward starts to spin us in circles, causing me to join in the laughter.

Edward puts me down and I'm lifted up and squeezed from behind.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, little sister! So fucking proud of you! You were amazing!"

Emmett puts me back down and I turn around to give him a full hug. I'm passed around between Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all of them telling me how proud they are of me. How happy they are for me. I can hear them all telling Edward how happy they are for him as well after they finish hugging me.

"Oh my God! Great idea!" Alice screams.

I turn to her, not even scared of her plan. Nothing can bring me down from this high.

"Everyone is calling off work tomorrow! Slumber party!"

We all laugh but not dare to tell Alice no. I'm sure we would all like to avoid death. Plus, I would love nothing more than to spend my night with everyone. Be a family once again. Be happy together without worrying about the fact that Edward would be leaving soon.

I'll be damned if Edward goes anywhere.

We all settle in the living room, relaxing in couples on my couches and chairs basking in our cloud of happiness.

We are all laughing when Rosalie flips.

"Damn, Bella! Look at your hand! It's bleeding like a mother fucker!"

I look down and sure enough my hand is bleeding. I shrug.

"It was worth it."

Rosalie smirks while she gets up, probably grabbing me a towel or some ice. Edward gently grabs my hand and begins to inspect it. I can see the frown of concern on his face. A frown that shouldn't be there on such a happy occasion.

"Edward."

He looks up and I can see the concern in his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt, Edward. I'm fine. Freak out tomorrow if you want. But tonight, let's just be happy. Please."

Edward nods and smiles while Rosalie hands me a rag and a bag of ice.

Edward grabs the rag from me and wipes away the drying blood. After he finishes, he rests the bag of ice on my knuckles and puts my hand on his lap and gently starts playing with my fingers.

"So, Edward. I guess you're now homeless. You just totally gave Tanya the house. A house she hasn't paid a single penny for."

Edward turns to Jasper and shrugs.

"I don't want it. She can have it, all of it."

I interrupt.

"And he's not homeless."

Edward turns to me with questioning eyes and a ghost of a smile on his lips. I didn't plan on asking him to move in with me, or rather deciding for him, but this is where he should be. With me.

"You have a place right here."

Edward's eyes light up and his lips curve into his crooked smile. He leans forward and kisses me, hard.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

I roll my eyes.

"This is where you belong, Edward. With me."

Edward smiles and kisses me again.

"I would love to live here with you, Bella."

"Well, I guess it's good we're all calling off tomorrow if it's going to be a moving day."

I turn to Emmett and smile.

Alice starts clapping her hands then starts going on and on and on about where Edward's stuff should go. I just keep my mouth shut. I don't care where his things are. All that matters is that Edward will be here. This place will have Alice's design with a little bit of me and a little bit of Edward. This will be OUR home. And there's no possible way I could be any happier.

"Little dude, shut up. We all know you're going to be deciding it all tomorrow anyways. I just want to crack open a beer and celebrate. Not design a frickin' house."

We all laugh and nod along with Emmett while Alice glares.

"I'm not your _little dude_."

Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Fuck yeah you are. You've always been my little dude."

Alice glares hard core at Emmett, impossible in my opinion since he still has a heart and stars on his face, while Jasper swoops in to calm her down.

"Well I have something to say," Rosalie declares.

We all turn to her, staring intently. Rosalie can be a woman of many words when she wants to be, and blunt while she's at it.

"Ok for starters I'm glad this fucking day is over with. My job was to stand outside a door and yet I was still flipping out all damn day. Edward, I have to say for the record you're a dumbass. So much shit could have been avoided if you would have got your head out of your ass and listened to us.

But, I'm glad you're back. This is the only time you'll hear me say this sober but I love ya. And if you ever think of leaving us again I swear to God I'll murder you."

She finishes her little speech with a glare at Edward and I can feel his muscles tense. Rosalie doesn't fuck around, and when she says something she means it. Emmett clears his throat, apparently planning on saying a few words himself.

"Ok, since we're doing this speech-making happy family bit you see on the lifetime network I guess I have a few things to say as well. Edward, you're my boy and I love you like a brother. Even when I'm kicking your ass for my little sister's honor. Luckily, I don't have to do that shit anymore. Though, those were some good memories. I will kick your ass again if I have to, so don't think I won't. Welcome back to the family and don't be a dumbass anymore."

Ahh.. Emmett. Such a way with words.

I look over to Edward to see him rolling his eyes, but I can see the ghost of a smile on his lips. He knows just as well as I do that that is just how Emmett is and that was as good as a big kiss on the lips and an 'I love you.'

Alice starts jumping up and down, letting us know it's her turn. This should be good.

"Ok, it's about time we're all back together. Splitting up just doesn't work for us. And it cut into my happy time. Now, Edward, be a big boy and think before you act from now on. I'm sure you know that this is a situation you need to learn from.

I'm ecstatic we're all under one roof without the 'what ifs,' and it's great to see the color return to Bella's face. Her complection already looks so much better. I'm going to have to go out and buy more make-up for her. And a whole new wardrobe to celebrate the return of the dead.

So you both have given me the greatest gift possible. Extreme happiness and more excuses to shop! I've been running out of excuses to tell Jasper on why we need everything."

I look down and blush when Alice mentions my complection. I never noticed any differences, but then again I've never really cared. I look back up to Alice and laugh when she tells us she's running out of excuses. It's about damn time. They've been married for over two years for crying out loud! That girl shops on a daily basis.

We all expectantly turn to Jasper. He looks down in serious thought for a moment then looks back up at us and smiles.

"Well, I wasn't going to say shit but it looks like you leave me no choice. Um.. I'm really happy to have freed you, man. That woman was pure evil. Ice water fills that woman's veins, I swear. And Bella. Our little Bella. I've missed your real smiles and your snarky as hell attitude. So, uh, welcome back to the land of the living!"

We all break into laughter at the end of Jasper's speech. I breathe in deep, it's like I'm smelling the air for the first time in years. Opening my eyes to the world for the first time in years. I guess this is what he meant. I haven't paid attention to the little details that make up our lives for five years. It's nice to care again.

Everyone turns to me, looking at me expectantly.

"You guys want me to say something?"

They all nod at me like robots or some shit. I blush. I figured I'd get a get out of jail free card or something. I mean I did just get Tanya to admit everything. And I did just kick her ass.

"Uh.. I'd like to thank the academy for keeping my ass in check for the past five years. I know it was hard on all of you but you stuck by me. I love you all and for the record: it felt good to really lay into that bitch!"

Everyone lets out fully belly laughs. I just sit there and giggle watching them. They all look so carefree and just.. happy. The frown lines gained from the previous five years have already disappeared. It's a beautiful sight.

Edward's turn.

He sobers up and clears his throat, looking serious.

"First and foremost thank you for not giving up on me. All of you stuck by me in some way, shape, or form.

Emmett, your ass kickings kept me reminded of how much of a dumbass I am. You refused to let me move on and forget all the pain I've caused not only Bella, but the rest of you as well. I accepted those ass kickings as punishment for letting go of the best thing in my life. But don't think I won't start fighting back now that everything is how it should be.

Alice, your little talks about trusting you guys and taking your word didn't really get you very far. And when I would tell you to leave me alone and just drop it you wouldn't. It would piss me off but there you were the next day still loving me. It means the world to me to know that even though I'm only your half-brother, I'm still your full brother in your heart.

Jazz, you grew up with Bella and Emmett and yet you kept being my friend. Keeping my head above water. When my world came crashing down, you were there making sure I didn't do anything too stupid. You stuck by me no matter what and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you just like you were there for me.

Rosalie, whenever I saw you you made sure I knew exactly what you thought. After five years, you would think you would sound like a broken record but you always got through to me. A little bit at a time. Last week at Antonio's when you were yelling at me to not say anything to Bella, which I wasn't going to do by the way, I could see the fire and passion in your eyes. What you really were saying behind threatening my balls. I could see you still cared and also how stupid you thought I was. We weren't friends anymore but I knew that at the end of the day, if I showed up at your doorstep you would let me in, be there for me.

And my Bella. You most of all deserve a thank you. But I can't thank you until I apologize. I'm the biggest jack ass to ever walk the planet and how you can be sitting here smiling at me, telling me to move in with you is just astounding. I've said and done so many stupid things. All of which hurt you. You deserve so much better. But I will make it my mission to make it up to you for the rest of my life.

So I'll start of by saying I'm sorry, Bella. More sorry than you can ever imagine. And this is only the beginning. We have a long and happy life together to look forward to and every step of the way I want you to know how much I love you and appreciate you for never giving up on our love."

I can see the tears forming in his eyes. The hurt and the pain mixed with sincerity. I knew he meant it the second everything left his mouth, but to see it so clearly nearly threw me. I reach forward and rub his cheek with my hand while he instinctively leans into it. I make sure he is looking dead into my eyes when I reply.

"I accept your apology, Edward. You don't have to make it up to me. What's important is we're here together now. I refuse to spend the rest of my life dwelling on the 'what ifs' and the pain and the heartbreak we've endured. I've spent too much time like that. What's important is our future, together. There isn't a damn thing we can do to change the past so let's just be happy that everything is how it should be."

Edward smiles and nods while Emmett calls out asking everyone who wants a beer. We all raise our hands while Emmett heads of to the kitchen.

"Rosalie, has he figured out what's on his face yet?"

Rosalie turns to Jasper smirking.

"Hell, no. He got all serious on us and I swear I thought I would die if I didn't laugh. It took everything I had."

We all laugh while Emmett joins us in the living room handing out beers. He has a joyful smile on his face, his raised cheek bones sporting big ass black stars. I need some pictures of that shit. I get up from the couch and run to grab my camera.

When I return, I get in Emmett's face and get a huge face shot. Fucking priceless. I swear I'm framing this one. I return to my seat, not planning on taking anymore pictures.

"I know I'm gorgeous, Bells, but don't you want some pictures of all of us or something?"

I turn to Emmett smirking, trying to fight the images of his reaction when he finally sees his face.

"I'd rather see the footage to be quite honest. I swear this is going to be made on a dvd and I'm playing it everyday."

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie cheers.

Emmett gets up and heads out to Jasper's car to get everything. We all crack up at Emmett. He's going to flip!

"Oh my God I damn near lost it when I got into the garage! It's a serious situation, Emmett's looking at me all serious, and he has a fucking heart and stars on his face! Someone should have fucking warned me!"

We all laugh at Edward while Emmett walks in with a bunch of wires and such and starts hooking stuff up to my tv. We quiet down, smirking silently, while Emmett works. This is just going to be too fucking good.

Video comes up on the screen, Emmett's nose looking rather large as he hooks up the camera. He pulls back and smiles at the camera.

"Damn, I am one sexy son of a bitch!"

We all laugh at the on screen Emmett. Oh just you wait buddy, you're in for a surprise!

The camera angle is from the right corner of the front of my living room. I look up into that corner and I can't see anything. The camera must be tiny as hell.

Nothing happens on the screen for a while so Emmett fast forwards through what looks like a couple of hours. You see Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice walk into my house. They all glance at each other while Emmett keeps fast forwarding.

"Hold up!"

Everyone looks at me.

"Rewind that shit, Emmett. Obviously you guys said something. No secrets in the family, Emmett."

Emmett rolls his eyes.

"We're not the god damn mafia, Bella."

I glare.

"We're about to turn into one because I'll bust a cap in your ass if you don't rewind it."

They all break into laughter.

"Bust a cap? That's rappers not mafioso!"

"Well that's how it is in my mafia!"

They all continue to laugh and Emmett keeps fast forwarding.

"Emmett I'm fucking serious!"

Emmett opens his mouth to respond but Rosalie interrupts.

"It's us making the plan to piss you off. It comes complete with Alice texting Jasper while you guys were driving here. We don't want you to hear that and ruin your mood ok?"

I sigh and nod, resigned.

"What plan to piss her off?"

We all turn to Edward and Alice exhales loudly.

"Short version? We decided that we needed to pump Bella up so we made a plan to piss her off. It just kind of back fired on us. The plan was the relive the wedding day, telling her how proud we were and such."

Alice looks down guiltily and I glare at her hard.

"Tell him the rest, Alice."

She looks up at me pleading.

"Tell him the rest."

Alice sighs again.

"While we were reliving that day, we kind of mentioned your vows. How wonderful and sweet they were. Talking about how you were so nervous about them and how you had your relationship written perfectly. We really thought it would get her pissed at Tanya. Only it didn't."

She looks down sad. My anger starts to fade away when I see her expression.

"If she didn't get pissed, then what happened?" Edward asks softly.

Alice snaps her had back up and I can see the pain from the memory in her eyes.

"She, uh, stormed out. Got mad at us. After we got her back in the house she wasn't mad. She was sad. But, in the end it worked for her."

I nod, deciding to fully forgive them for what they did. It was a stupid plan and they should have known my reaction but they did it with the best intent. I can feel how tense Edward is so I run my fingers along his arm while the tension releases.

"Edward, don't be mad at them. They had a good intent with it no matter how stupid it was. I forgive them."

Edward turns to me and I can see a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes. I reach up and trace my fingers along his face. His nose, his cheeks, his jaw. He becomes fully relaxed and smiles at me. I smile back and look over at the tv screen. It's paused after what I'm guessing is the conversation they were hoping to avoid.

"Don't worry about it, Em. Just fast forward to when you start getting your face painted. I come in right after that."

Emmett nods and goes back to fast forwarding as we all smirk at each other behind his back. The sour mood from a few minutes ago has changed into a charge of anticipation. Emmett pauses the screen and walks back to sit beside Rosalie while we all try to hide our smirks.

His expression is semi-serious as he hits play.

"Face paint is so awesome. This is like we're going to war or some shit. We need to name this battle. Battle of the bitch?"

Rosalie and Alice, on screen, both turn to Emmett and roll their eyes.

"Sure, Emmie."

Emmett glares at Alice.

"Don't call me Emmie. Makes me sound like a teddy bear or some shit. I mean, what kind of war name is Emmie?"

Rosalie is painting his face and Alice looks over at Emmett and sees what she's drawing. She busts out laughing while Emmett looks at her in confusion.

"That wasn't meant to be funny, Alice."

Alice sobers up after catching Rosalie's warning expression.

"I, um, I know it wasn't meant to be but to me you are just a teddy bear. That's, uh, why it's so funny."

We all turn to Emmett, trying to see if he's caught on yet. He's squinting at the screen, slightly leaning forward.

"You're weird, Alice," on screen Emmett says.

I have to cover my mouth to prevent the laugh escaping. It's coming. Any moment now Emmett will see. I can feel Edward shaking beside me, silently laughing. He knows it's coming, too.

"What the fuck?" Emmett whispers.

Emmett gets off of his seat and walks up to the screen. We all laugh silently behind him, waiting for it.

"ROSIE! IS THAT A FUCKING HEART ON MY FOREHEAD?! OH MY GOD, ARE THOSE STARS???"

We all lose it. My living room becomes the scene from a few days ago with all of us, except Emmett this time, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Bella! That's why you were laughing at me earlier! And Edward! That's why you looked like you were in pain when you came into the garage tonight! And Jasper, man! You're my fucking brother!"

We're too busy laughing to respond to Emmett. I hope to God those video cameras are still recording. I look up at Emmett, hands on hips, glare on his face, with pretty a pretty heart and stars and lose it again.

"Oh my God, Bella! That's why you took that fucking picture!"

I wail in laughter, as does the rest of the group. He stomps toward me and starts looking around. I catch sight of my camera at the same time Emmett does. It jump for it, grabbing it before Emmett. Emmett starts to come at me so I toss it to Jasper.

He catches it while Emmett runs at him, so he tosses it to Rosalie. Emmett turns to Rosalie and knows he's fucked. He groans and plops down onto my living room floor.

"You guys suck."

We keep laughing at him for a few minutes until we hear the doorbell on my tv screen, successfully sobering us up.

"You guys, I'm not sure if I want to watch this right now. It'd be great to watch me beat Tanya's ass. But maybe some other time?"

Emmett turns to me and nods while the group remains silent, keeping the smiles on their faces. Emmett walks to the corner of my living room ceiling and pulls down a little camera, too tiny to see from a distance. He walks into my front hall and I can hear him doing the same in there. He rejoins us in the living room and sits down, still looking pissed off.

"You know you still have that stuff on your face, right?"

Emmett's eyes pop out of his head when Alice asks her question. He jumps up and runs to his bathroom while we break out in laughter once again.

I'm feeling on such a high from everything. That shit is just funny. Edward's here. We're together. And we're about to start the rest of our lives together. It can't get much better than this.

**Well, there ya have it, folks! She won! She got a few good punches in there, too! Let me know what ya think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. Pretty depressing thought.**

**9**

**epov**

Before I even open my eyes I know exactly where I am. The scent of strawberries is filling my nose. The familiar figure of Bella is in my arms. I'm in heaven..

I bury my face in Bella's hair and snuggle with her, hoping to fall back asleep. I can hear people creeping around the house, preparing for the day. Something I should be doing.

I really need to get to my attorney's office. I'm filing for divorce today. Holy fuck. I'm moving in with Bella today. Wow.

If someone told me a week ago that this is where I would be waking up, that this is what I was going to do, I would punch them for being so damn cruel. But holy hell what do you know? It's real. I can feel the proof in my arms.

There's a quiet knock on the door and I can hear the door open slightly. I roll over to see my damn sister. I groan. It's an automatic reaction. I can't deal with Alice until I've had a few cups of coffee. She's just too damn perky.

She smiles at the scene of me and Bella cuddled up in bed and walks a few steps into Bella's, no I'm sorry OUR, bedroom.

"You need to call into work, Edward."

I nod and hold my hand out for a phone. Alice rolls her eyes and pulls her cell phone from her pocket.

"Bella needs to call work, too. Rosalie is on breakfast duty so it should be ready soon."

"Thanks, Alice."

She smiles and walks out of Bella's, sorry again OUR, bedroom. Alice actually managed a whole conversation whispering. Fuck calling work; I'm calling the Guinness book people or something.

You know what? It's a sign. It's going to be a good day. Fuck yes. How could it not be? I'm moving in with the love of my life!

I call off work then bury my face back in Bella's hair. Ahhhh... Strawberries. Nothing can ruin this moment for me, I'm so fucking happy.

"Wake up, bitches! Emmett's here to make all your dreams come true! And I do mean all your dreams! We just endured the battle of the bitches, now let's endure the battle of the bulge! Rosie, baby! You wanna help me with that?!"

I spoke too soon.

Fucking Emmett. Though that was pretty good. Too bad I'll never tell him. His head is big enough as it is.

Bella groans and rolls over, burying her face in my chest. She freezes.

She looks up at me wide eyed.

"It wasn't a dream?"

I smile crookedly at her.

"No, love. It wasn't a dream."

She beams at me and attacks my face with kisses. I laugh and pull back and cradle her face in my hands. Her long, brown hair is cascading around her face. Her big, beautiful, brown eyes are so full of life and happiness. Her gorgeous blush is gracing her cheeks.

And now I'm hard.

"Edward, I swear to God if you're in there defiling my baby sister there will be hell to pay!"

Bye bye boner.

Bella smirks and rolls out of bed while I roll my eyes. Cock blocker. I'm installing a steel door so Emmett can't shout through it.

Bella grabs her cell phone off of her nightstand and calls into work while I lay in bed and just watch her move around. She would never believe that she actually does have some grace, being as she is the clumsiest person in existence, but when she's not tripping she's extremely graceful.

And there's something about the way she moves. There's an air about her. People can't help but stop and stare when she walks by. And she's mine!

I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. I swear it.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower. Who has breakfast duty today?"

I smile at my angel. God she's so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?

"Rosalie."

I can see the obvious relief in Bella's eyes. Now I know Alice isn't the best cook in the world but there's a story behind that relief. It has to be Alice. She's the only one we couldn't teach how to cook. I can sit here and dwell that I missed this story, or I can ask her about it sometime and be happy we're together. I'm going with the latter, thanks.

Bella walks into her, no wait OUR, bathroom and starts the shower. I grab my black t-shirt off of the floor and put it on.

Walking into the kitchen in only my shirt and boxers, Emmett takes one look at me and glares.

"You mother fucker."

I smirk.

He knows that smirk. I play them all the time with it. They just don't know it. To them, it means I did something that will piss them off, something I find completely awesome and hilarious. I just like to fuck with them.

Emmett's glare intensifies while Rosalie grabs a hold of Emmett.

"Chill out, he's fucking with you. We would know if something happened. We all know Bella is a screamer."

I bust out laughing while both Emmett and Jasper pale. They actually look like they may be sick. Alice giggles beside me while Emmett hunches over, putting his hands on his knees.

"Flashback, dude. I think I just had a flashback."

Jasper nods at Emmett while Rosalie, Alice, and I keep laughing. God, I love fucking with them. Bella joins us about 10 minutes later and we all sit down to breakfast. I'm on my second cup of coffee which means I stopped wincing whenever Alice speaks.

Thank God, because she hasn't shut up since we sat down. She's going all Captain Alice on us about where my shit should go. Maybe we can lock her in a closet while we move it all in.

"Well, while you're figuring out where all my shit should go, I'm going to head to my attorney's office. Damn, I don't have a suit."

Alice rolls her eyes.

"I swear you forget how awesome I am. There's a suit and some other clothes in your new closet in Bella's room. I took the liberty of getting it cleaned out and getting some stuff in there while I was waiting on Bella yesterday."

"But we didn't know we were going to get Tanya to admit everything. Hell, we didn't know I was moving in at that time."

Alice, once again, rolls her eyes then taps her head.

"I swear you underestimate my abilities."

I shrug. She's right, I do. I'm just so used to her knowing all I sometimes forget how she knows all. I give Bella a kiss and head to the bathroom. Once I hop in the shower I see that Alice already got that far, too. My shampoo and soap are both in here.

My little sister can be cool sometimes.

I shower and get in my suit, ready to head to the attorney's office. I walk out into the living room to find Jasper tickling Bella on the living room floor.

"Tell me!"

"NNOOOOO!!! SSSTTTTOOOOPPPP THAT TICKLES!"

"That's the point, shit head! Now, tell me."

Bella giggles, a light and carefree giggle.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

Jasper releases my Bella and Bella starts inhaling deep while Jasper smirks. I can't help but smile at the scene. She looks so carefree and happy. And I know it's because of us. We're both deliriously and blissfully happy.

"Ok, fine. It was Peter."

Jasper's eyes bug out of his head.

"You're fucking kidding me."

Bella laughs while Jasper keeps his shocked expression. What the hell are they talking about?

"Scouts honor, Jazz."

"That mother fucker! Sorry, guys. I'm bailing out on moving day. I've got some ass to beat and it's a five hour drive."

Alice comes marching into the living room, hands on hips and looking pissed. Uh-oh.

"Jasper Alan Whitlock! I'll be damned if you bail on us just to go beat Peter's ass for putting blue hair dye in your shower head when you were 13 years old!"

Jasper's body seems to lose all tension and becomes defeated.

"Pussy-whipped!"

Jasper glares at me, obviously ready to attack.

"You're not any better, dude. I seem to remember a time when Bella wanted whole-wheat blueberry pancakes at 3:30 in the morning and you went to the other side of Seattle to get the whole-wheat batter. Which, of course, led to the pregnancy scare of 2003."

I shrug.

"The pancakes sounded good. And now that's we're older we can tell you the truth."

Bella jumps up.

"No, that's ok. We don't need to talk about anything. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

26 years old and she's still scared of big brother's reaction.

"It's not a big deal, Bella."

She glares at me.

"Ok, what's going on. Tell me now."

Bella freezes when Emmett walks up behind her. Her rigid pose relaxes into a defeated stance and she sends me one last glare before turning to face Emmett.

"Nothing."

Emmett pulls out the Swan glare, causing Bella to start walking backwards right into me. I wrap my arms around her to help her feel safe.

"You want me to tell him, love?"

She nods and avoids eye contact with Emmett.

"Bella raided your stash and we were totally fried. She really just had the munchies for the pancakes. You all jumped to conclusions thinking she was pregnant. But since we were high, you freaked us out, too. End of story."

Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You raided my stash! Jesus, Bella! I thought you only smoked weed that one time!"

"Hey! What kind of cop-in-training smokes weed anyways?"

Emmett glares.

"The kind that's awesome."

I roll my eyes and release my Bella.

"I've got to go, love. I'll be back in about an hour, two at most. Will you be ok with Emmie?"

I can see Emmett tense behind Bella, while Bella faces me smirking. Revenge for upsetting my Bella, bitch. She nods and leans forward for a kiss. What was originally only supposed to be a goodbye peck quickly turned into one of the funnest games of tonsil hockey I've ever played.

I can hear the people in the room clearing their throats behind Bella but I pay them no mind. I don't care.

"Dude! Will you get off my sister?!"

I pull back from Bella laughing at Emmett. I look up at his horrified expression and keep laughing right along with Bella.

"That's what you get for all your 'going home to get ass' comments," says my angel.

Emmett rolls his eyes.

"That's important information. I'm a sex God and it is my responsibility to spread the word."

I can't breathe I'm laughing so fucking hard. He's so serious about it. Like he actually believes that. Bella looks horrified and I can see Alice and Jasper laughing right along with me behind Emmett.

"Ok, I'm out before I die of suffocation. I love you, Bella."

Bella smiles wide.

"I love you, too."

I leave and head towards my attorney's office. How the hell is it possible for my life to be so god damn perfect right now? I just hope to God nothing goes wrong. Like Tanya being at the house when I go get my stuff. That would suck.

I meet with my attorney and his reaction surprises me. He actually said, "about damn time." Was it that obvious that I was unhappy with Tanya? He told me he'd take care of everything and that things should run smoothly so I left his office with a big smile on my face.

Hopefully this shit can be settled soon so I can marry Bella. It's long overdue.

I head back home, that's right HOME as in the home I share with Bella. The house that both Bella and I live in. Our home. Holy fuck this is awesome.

I walk into the house with a big smile on my face. I look around the living room to see some shelves cleared off. Somewhere we can put our pictures. It's our perfect world. I can hear laughter coming from the direction of our bedroom so I walk back only to see Alice sitting on Emmett's stomach with her arms crossed and Rosalie, Jasper, and my Bella sitting on the bed laughing.

"Sure you wanna sit there Jazz? You may not wanna sit in any of my special juices."

Jasper's eyes bug out of his head while he jumps up causing the rest of the room to laugh at him.

"I thought I went over this this morning. Bella is a screamer."

Bella's expression is a mixture of shock and horror as she stares at Rosalie.

"You went over what?!"

Rosalie sits there all nonchalant while she replies to Bella.

"Edward here decided to make Em believe you did the dirty last night which, of course, set Emmett off. I kindly informed Emmett that you did no such thing because we would know since you're a screamer."

I don't think I've ever seen Bella's face so red.

"I don't know who I'm more mad at. Rosalie or Edward."

I pout at Bella and she lessens her glare at me.

"Definitely more mad at Rosalie."

Rosalie scoffs while I pump my fist in the air. I've still got it. Hell yes.

I change in the bathroom then Emmett, Jasper, and I drive separately over to my old house, Tanya's house, whatever, to get my stuff. Jasper apparently picked up boxes while I was out so that will save us some time.

When we get to the house Tanya's car is gone. Hallelujah. We pack up shit as quickly as possible, concentrating on mostly clothes and belongings I can't let go of.

Jasper has to talk me out of taking my fooze ball table. Bastard.

We're finally finished and we're all sweaty and gross but atleast it's done. I stare longingly at my piano. I want to take it so badly but I have no way to do that right now. I'll make arrangements once I get back home. I nod with my new decision and walk out of the house without looking back.

When we arrive back home we start unloading boxes while Alice stands on the couch directing traffic.

"You think we can lock her in a closet?" I whisper to Emmett.

"Dude, you're a fucking genius. I swear if you weren't with my sister I'd kiss you right now."

Emmett looks so serious. Alice must really be aggravating him. After I put my box down I walk to the kitchen and grab a few beers for the guys. That should loosen Emmett up. I know I could use one with terror Alice running around.

Bella walks into the living room and rolls her eyes at Alice but doesn't say anything. She doesn't really even look bothered.

"How can you not be irritated to death right now?"

Bella shrugs.

"It's Alice. She was 10 times worse when I moved in here."

Oh God my poor baby. I want to hold her to help her rid of such a terrible memory but she seems to have recovered.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Bella looks a little scared so I offer her a small smile to ease her fears.

"I wanted to bring my piano here. But that means we would have to clear a space for it."

Bella smiles wide and extends her hand to me. Confused, I give her my hand and allow her to lead me down the hall that has Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. I haven't really explored the house yet, so I have no idea where she is taking me. She leads me to the end of the hall and opens the last door. She stands off to the side, allowing me to enter before her.

I walk into an empty room with a gorgeous view of the two acres behind the house. The light was pouring into the room, illuminating it. Perfect.

I turn to Bella and smile wide while I grab her and spin her in circles.

"Please tell me this is what I think it is!"

Bella giggles while I keep spinning us.

"This is your new piano room."

I bring her in and kiss her deeply. This woman is so amazing. Her very presence lights up my soul. And for her to do this for me. Wow. I mean, she's already saved me from an awful marriage that shouldn't have happened to begin with. She's accepted me back into her life, no questions asked. She's having me move in with her. And now this.

She's the best person I know.

I nuzzle my face in her neck and whisper that I love her. And I mean it with every fiber of my being. Bella means everything to me. She's so beautiful and kind and forgiving and just.. she's my angel.

After Bella's surprise even Alice can't irritate me. It's just not possible. Bella and I keep sharing smiles while we unpack my stuff. I'm just so happy it would take death to wipe the smile off of my face. But if I were to die now, I could honestly say that I would die a happy man.

It's amazing how much a woman can change things. My priorities have completely flipped. My lifestyle. My outlook on life. Just one smile from her can change my whole world and I wouldn't trade this, trade her, for anything.

Once we get the majority of my stuff unpacked, we call it quits for the night and lounge on the patio drinking beers. We sit here laughing and joking around, soaking in the sunset until Bella calls us all to attention.

"Edward, we've got a surprise for you."

How the hell can she have more surprises for me? What have I done to deserve this woman? I can see the rest of the gang smirking while Bella beams at me.

"Love, you don't have to give me anything. I don't need anything else now that I have you."

Bella blushes lightly and smiles.

"Thank you. But this is something we all agree you deserve."

I look around to see my friends, my family, smiling happily at me. What have they done?

"What is it?"

"Well, as a gift to you from all of us for finally coming back into our lives we did something. Something big."

The anticipation is killing me. What could they have done?

"What?"

"I called the bank earlier so everything is arranged."

I look at her in confusion. The bank?

"Huh?"

"Your practice, Edward."

My practice? What?

Oh. My. God.

"Are you telling me that you guys got me my own practice?!"

The whole gang smiles widely at me and nods.

"No fucking way! I mean, how did you.. what did you.. oh my god I'm.. what?!"

The group laughs but Bella quickly stops to explain.

"One thing you never got that you've always wanted is your own practice. To get out of corporate America. To help people. Now you can. We called the bank and took care of it."

I jump out of my seat.

"You did what?! I mean how? Like that's a lot of money! And like what?!"

I'm so fucking shocked right now. They can't be serious. I mean, they can't just give me a practice, can they? They look so serious and happy. Like this is real.

"You guys aren't joking are you?"

Bella steps forward and grabs my hands.

"No, Edward. We're not joking. We all know how important this is to you. And we want you to be happy. Don't worry about the money, we all combined resources so it really wasn't that big of a deal. Now, all you have to do is go to the bank, sign the papers, and find yourself a location."

I grab a hold of Bella, pulling her in for a hug. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I figured that now that I have Bella back the crying shit was over with. Guess not.

"You guys really did this for me?" I whisper.

"Yes, we really did."

I release Bella and pull back to look at everybody.

"Wow, you guys. Just wow. I never expected.. wow. You didn't have to do that. And I know it's a lot of money. Thank you guys so much. I don't think I can really express how thankful I really am. Wow, you guys I love you all so much."

Bella pulls me in for a side hug while the gang all yell out their own I love you, toos. Even Emmett.

I could see tears in all of their eyes. These are the best people in the world. I swear it. And not just because they got me my practice, but because everything they've done they've done it because they love me. They knew this was my dream and they did what they could to make it come true. That's what you do for people you love.

I go around the group hugging them and thanking them individually. Emmett gets me more emotional than anyone else managed. He claims he got something in his eye to make up for the crying then stalks off to the bathroom to take care of it.

I settle into a chair, pulling Bella in my lap. I become mesmerized by the way the breeze flows through Bella's hair. How it carries her scent. The way the setting sun shines on the side of her face, illuminating her pale skin. The spark in her eyes every time she looks at me. The love I see pouring from those eyes.

"I love you." I whisper.

She smiles softly and replies in the same whisper.

"I love you, too."

I give her a soft kiss and rest my forehead against hers. Wasn't it just days ago we were in this very spot doing this very thing? Only she was sad and scared. And if I'm being honest with myself, I was, too. I was scared to death that I would lose my chance with Bella.

But now, we're here. We're together. Happy. We're starting our life together. Nothing can bring me down.

"Uh.. Edward? Tanya is at the door."

I turn to Emmett. Fuck.

**Thanks to my beta justme317. She takes a lot of time out of her day to help me out with this. **

**So there ya have it, folks! Chapter 9! I know cliffies suck, so I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Let me know what ya think!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.. damn that's depressing.**

**10**

**bpov**

Today has been one of the best days in my entire existence. Seeing the complete joy in Edward's eyes every time he looks at me is just breath taking. So long to the stressed-out, and dare I say cry baby, that I've known Edward to be in the last few days. This is a man I haven't known for five years. My Edward is back.

Emmett had stalked off to the bathroom saying he had something in this eye; poor Emmett was crying. I know the feeling. And it warms my heart to know just how happy Emmett is. I came up with the idea for Edward's practice because it's his dream. And Emmett was the first person to join me in the idea. He knows just as much as I do how much Edward wants this. And dammit, Edward deserves it.

Edward was so happy when I told him. I knew he would be. I want Edward to have the best life possible. A life where all of his dreams have come true. It put a huge dent in my bank account, but I can't think of a better cause. Money isn't important, Edward's happiness is. I'm just glad we could make this happen.

I'm sitting here in Edward's lap, I'm complete. I haven't been this relaxed in years. We're all kind of quiet, basking in our happiness. The whole group is happy beyond belief. To know that our friends, really our family, care about us this much. I'm going to cry if I keep thinking about it.

"I love you." Edward whispers.

I turn to him and see the love in his eyes. It's breath taking.

"I love you, too."

And I mean it. With everything in me I love this man.

"Uh.. Edward? Tanya is at the door."

I turn to Emmett in shock. That bitch has the nerve to show up at my door? No, I'm sorry. OUR door?

I stand up to let Edward up but he seems to be frozen in place. Wide eyed and staring at Emmett, Edward hasn't moved a muscle.

"Edward?"

He turns his head to me, shock still evident in his features.

"Edward? Are you ok? Do you need me to get rid of her for you?"

Edward stares at me for a second longer than shakes his head no. He gets up and heads into the house. It hurts to watch him walk away, to watch him walk away to her. I know he loves me and wants to be with me but it's hard to crush the fear of him leaving.

He's in the house a whole second and a half before he turns back.

"Bella, will you come with me?"

It's my turn to be shocked. I don't know if I should be relieved or scared. I look up into his pleading eyes and my decision is made. My man needs me. I nod then walk to join him, avoiding the glances from Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

Edward grabs a hold of my hand and leads me to the front door. We stop in front of it and I can hear Edward taking a big breath. Why is he so nervous? It's making me nervous.

He opens the door and there stands Tanya. Bruises and all. I can't help but grin at my handy-work. Bitch had it coming.

I look up to see Edward glaring at Tanya. He isn't so nervous anymore which is a good sign.

"Edward, can I speak with you alone?"

Edward glances at me then back to Tanya.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Bella."

I can feel the confidence in our relationship building inside of me. He's in this just as much as I am. No matter what.

I can see Tanya's posture slouch slightly. Either she's too intimidated by me or she thinks she could get through to him better without me here. Not a chance in hell, bitch.

"Edward, come home. You belong with me." Tanya says in her nasal whisper.

I can feel myself tense. Did she really just come to OUR house begging for him back? Hell. Fucking. No.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever consider coming back to you, Tanya. And I don't belong with you, get that through your head now. My heart has always belonged to Bella, even when I married you."

I can feel myself smile. It's a terrible time to be smiling, but what Edward said to Tanya.. wow. That's not something I was expecting him to tell her. I never would have asked him to no matter how much I hate her.

"Eddie! Come on! You don't belong with her! You will get over this eventually, I promise! I'm what's right for you, I always have been. You know this!"

It takes every ounce of self control I posses to not punch her. This is Edward's fight, not mine. But if the wicked bitch thinks she can make more comments like that it's going to be my fight.

"Get this through your head Tanya! I hate you! I don't even want to be near you! I belong wherever Bella is, and I always will. You schemed and plotted and ruined me, ruined us and I'll be damned if I ever let you do such a thing ever again! You disgust me! You took the most precious thing in my life from me. The time without Bella has been the hardest I've ever had to endure in my life and I'm never letting her go again!"

I can't help the surge of pure happiness that fills me when Edward makes his declaration. And for him to tell Tanya all that is just the icing on the fucking cake.

"And what about all that Bella put you through? For three years she practically stalked you!"

I glare at Tanya. I never would have had to follow Edward around for three years and beg and plead if it weren't for her. I had no pride during that time, but I didn't care. Edward is more important than my pride and I would do it all again in a heartbeat.

"I think stalking is a little too strong, Tanya. She was around a lot sure. Poor girl actually had to beg. It's not like she was hiding in the shadows following me around. And I'm glad she did it. She fought for me, for our love. Maybe if I would have gotten my head out of my ass and actually listened her I could have avoided the biggest mistake of my life.. Marrying you! You're the whole reason she had to do that in the first place!"

I can feel Edward's muscles tensing. He's going to lose it if I don't interject.

"Tanya, I think it's time you leave."

"Shut up, bitch."

I know she didn't just do that. I take a deep breath to fight the anger. I really shouldn't kick her ass again. I think two ass kickings in a week should be good enough. Don't want to hospitalize her and end up in jail right after I got Edward back.

"Tanya, watch yourself. I do have an officer inside and you are on my property. Save your dignity and go away!"

Tanya squares her shoulders and glares at me. I take a step forward waiting for it. She says one more thing and this bitch is going down. Edward grabs a hold of both of my arms, restraining me.

"You would know something about dignity wouldn't you, Bella? Always begging and pleading? Following Edward around like a puppy? Have you no pride?"

I try to launch myself at her only to be pulled back by Edward. I struggle for a second, but Edward is stronger than me. I can see the fear in Tanya's eyes and have to be satisfied that I can at least scare her.

I breathe deep and try to calm myself down with Edward still holding onto me.

"Tanya, you're doing the same fucking thing! This is the last time I'm going to tell you to get off of my property!"

"Call me when you've come to your senses, Eddie."

With a lingering look at Edward, she turns and starts to walk to her car.

"Don't count on it."

I love Edward. I really wish I could laugh at his comment but I'm still a little too pissed off.

We stand there in silence and watch Tanya get in her car and drive away. Once she's completely out of sight, Edward releases my arms with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about that, love. I didn't think she would actually come here."

I turn to Edward and look in his eyes. He's wary of my reaction. Like I could ever be mad at him over something he has no control over.

"Edward, it's not your fault. Don't be sorry. She's gone so let's just forget about it."

Edward gives me his glorious crooked smile and all is well in my world again. Edward grabs my arms and pulls me in for a soft kiss.

"I love you, Bella. And I meant what I said. I'm never leaving you again."

I smile into his lips.

"You better not. I wouldn't want to have to stalk you again."

Edward chuckles and I know he's ok now. I grab a hold of his hand and lead him back through the house. When we reach the deck everyone looks pensive and nervous.

"Relax, guys. Geez, you look like cartoon characters your eyes are so big."

Emmett laughs while the rest of the gang seems to relax a bit since I'm joking around with them.

"Are you going to tell us what the hell happened or am I going to have to pay Tanya a little visit?"

I turn to Rosalie intrigued by the idea of her "visiting" Tanya. Rosalie won't hold back like I just did. I shake my head to rid of my mini-fantasy. I can't be thinking like that. It's wrong.

"She wanted me back. I told her no."

Everyone just stares at Edward waiting for details that apparently he doesn't feel like sharing.

"And..."

I turn to Jazz and smile. For someone so straight forward and to the point, he loves himself a bit of drama. He's even watched soap operas with me before. It's like his secret guilty pleasure that he only shares with me.

Edward shrugs.

"There really isn't much to tell. Tanya, of course, had a less than stellar argument. Bella almost killed her. Tanya left."

Jasper sighs at the lack of detail and sits back in his seat. He turns to me silently asking for details some other time. I smile very slightly so he knows I'll share. How can I not share what Edward said to her? Jasper tries to hide his smile while Edward sits down.

"Well, since all is well I think Rose and I are headed home. I didn't get any last night so I think it's about time we made up for that."

I groan and scowl at my brother.

"Is it really necessary to tell me that? I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

The gang laughs while Emmett smiles at me innocently.

"I already told you. Everyone needs to know that."

I glare at my evil older brother while I give Rosalie a hug and tell her I'll call her tomorrow. Emmett moves to hug me and I step back.

"Aww come on, Bells. Don't be like that. I may be disgusting and pervy but you wouldn't have me any other way."

I roll my eyes at my brother and give him a hug. I could do with less comments like that but I probably wouldn't change Emmett for the world. Hell, I know I wouldn't.

"Ok, guys, drive safe. And I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With one last smile Emmett and Rosalie disappear inside my house heading home. I sit down in my seat next to Edward and he automatically grabs a hold of my hand twining our fingers together. I smile softly at him and Alice clears her throat.

"Don't you look cute? Anyways, I was thinking we could all do dinner Friday night."

I smile at Alice.

"Great idea. Just call me with the details."

Alice nods while Jasper stands up.

"Come on, babe. I think Emmett had a good idea."

It's Edward's turn to groan.

"Baby sister, dude. That's my baby sister."

Jasper and Alice both smile innocently and Jasper pulls me up for a hug.

"Congratulations, darlin'. I'm happy for you."

I smile into Jasper's shoulder and hug him tighter.

"Thanks, Jazz. Give me a call when you get bored at work tomorrow."

Jasper pulls back and smiles.

"I always do."

I nod, he does. Everyday whenever he gets bored he calls me and we just talk and talk. It's actually one of the highlights of my day. Jasper is one of my best friends in this whole world, really like my older brother. And he's so good at getting me to calm down or to get my mind off of things. I'm so happy I have him in my life.

He moves on to Edward and Alice gives me a big hug.

"It's about damn time we're all together. I know you'll be good to him. Just be happy, Bella."

I pull back and smile at Alice while nodding.

"How can I not be happy?"

Alice giggles and moves on to her brother. After their goodbyes, Alice and Jasper disappear into the house leaving only Edward and I outside.

Edward smiles softly and pulls my hand, pulling me down onto his lap. He buries his face in my neck and lets out a content sigh.

I know the feeling.

We sit in silence for a while, reveling in the gentle breeze as the sun sets. Perfect ending for a perfect day. Even with Tanya's appearance I'm still on cloud nine. I really don't think my life could get any better. And I don't care because this is how I want it to be.

Inside there is a combination of both mine and Edward's things. Proof that we're here, together. I'm in his arms right now. He loves me. It's evident in his eyes. And we're going to be together, forever.

"I love you, Bella."

I turn to him, smiling softly. It's never going to get old hearing him say that.

"I love you, too."

He smiles wide and leans forward, kissing me softly. We begin to make out under the setting sun. It's like some happy ending to a lifetime movie, and I couldn't be happier.

After a while, Edward's stomach growls causing me to laugh.

"How about some dinner?"

He nods and smiles at me while I head into the house to make dinner. I start to get out some pots and pans so I can make chicken alfredo, one of his favorite meals. I haven't been able to make chicken alfredo in so long. It always depressed me knowing it's one of his favorites so I only made it on occasion. But now that doesn't matter. I smile wide. It doesn't matter! We're together!

Edward walks into the kitchen carrying empty beer bottles. I swear the man is perfect. He cleans, he's gorgeous, he's a man of his word. And he's all mine. God, I'm so fucking happy.

"What are you making, love?"

I turn to him smiling.

"Chicken alfredo."

Edward perks up.

"Awesome! I've missed your recipe!"

I giggle and get back to work.

"Need any help?"

"You can pick out some wine."

Edward nods and gets into my wine cabinet. He pulls out several bottles, observing my selection. He pulls out one bottle and freezes.

"Is this what I think it is?"

I nod.

It's the wine we served at our wedding. I never drank it; I never would without him. It wouldn't be right.

I can see the sadness in Edward's eyes so I stop what I'm doing and walk over to him, putting my arms around his waist.

"Hey, none of that. What did I tell you? Think about the future, not the past. We're together now. Why don't you pop it open and we'll celebrate that?"

Edward smiles and kisses me softly.

"I'll never get over the past; what I did to you. What I've put you through. You're an amazing creature Bella Swan, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you."

"I love you, too Edward. I always have and I always will. I understand you have regrets but please try to focus on our future. Everything we've ever wanted is right in front of us. We can have it all, Edward. This is just the beginning."

Edward leans forward and kisses me again. The kiss becomes heated and passionate. I've missed this. Missed the passion and love I feel when I'm in his arms. I believe with everything inside of me that Edward is my soul mate. That's one of the reasons why I never tried to move on. It's not worth it if I can't be with who I am meant to be with.

And now we're together. God, I can't get over it. I'm seriously seconds away from climbing on our roof and screaming it for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Edward pulls back and smiles at me softly.

"I think this wine is a great choice for tonight."

I nod and smile, agreeing completely. This is the beginning of our life together, much like our wedding was supposed to be. But I don't need a fancy dress and flowers all over the place to celebrate this. Weddings aren't necessarily the beginning. This, right here and now, is our new beginning.

Our past will always be apart of us, but I'm beginning to wonder if I would ever change it. Sure, I'd like it if we've been married for the past five years. But it's like they say, sometimes you don't know what you have until you lose it.

I never really took Edward for granted before and I don't think he did either. But we never became intoxicated with happiness like this. We always knew we were it for each other, and we were extremely happy. But never on this level.

I finish dinner and make two plates, taking them to the dining room table. Edward lit a few candles and put on some soft music in the background. Edward's a true romantic at heart. I smile wide and join him at the table.

He grabs my hand, kisses it, then begins working on dinner. He takes a bite and groans.

"God, Bella. This is even better than I remember."

I smile.

"Thank you."

He smiles.

"You know, I really love this house. It's perfect. But why did you buy a house with so many rooms when it was going to be just you living here?"

"Well, Alice and Jazz and Rosalie and Em all need their rooms. I bought this right after you married Tanya but I think apart of me was still hoping you'd be here with me one day. Hence the spare room for your piano. I actually have another room that will be perfect for your office. It's right next to my office, too."

Edward smiles wide.

"Thank you, love. For never giving up. And, of course, for the music room and the office."

I smile.

"Don't thank me. Please. I remember when I was looking at the house I saw your music room and I just knew I had to take this place. And I knew that room would be perfect for your piano. That's why it's completely empty. I couldn't bear using it when I knew it was meant to be yours."

Edward leans forward and kisses me softly.

"You are perfect, my angel. And I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

We both get back to eating.

"So, plans for the practice?"

Edward smiles wide. I'm so happy we did this for him. I can see the pure happiness coming off of him in waves. He deserves this more than anyone else in the world.

"Well, since I'm not the rich kid I was when I planned on opening this it won't be all pro-bono. Only select cases because I'll still have a payroll and bills to pay. But that's ok. I can be selective about it and those I really believe need this I'll make sure to help. Still my dream. It's going to be a while before I open up, I need to get a staff and try to get some of my current clients to jump ship.

But all in all I think this will be great. And I wouldn't have this without you guys. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

I smile. This was my goal. This is what I want for Edward. For him to be happy beyond his wildest dreams.

"I'm glad you're happy, Edward."

We finish up dinner chatting about his practice and how he wants to do things. He's so animated and he really has this planned out. He really knows how he wants to do this.

We finish eating and I go to clean up but Edward stops me.

"You know the rules. You cook, I clean up."

I roll my eyes at the stupid rule they made back in college. Emmett came up with it because every time he cooks it looks like a tornado blew through the kitchen and he never wants to clean up after himself.

I sit back while Edward cleans up. I can hear him rinsing plates and loading the dishwasher. Real men clean house. I'd rather do it, but hell.. it's hot knowing he's cleaning.

"So you ready to head back to work tomorrow?"

I groan.

"I really love my job. I do. But with this whole Jacob Black case it's like I'm walking on egg shells around there."

Edward sits down beside me and rubs my back.

"I'm going to make sure I keep this case if I leave before we get to court. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I know you won't, Edward. It's just that I've never been wrote up or anything. Never had an assignment late, my team is ran smoothly. I do my job and I do it well. So now that I'm in trouble it's just unnerving."

Edward nods, understanding.

"Just keep doing your best, love and it will work out. And even if something happens and you get fired we'll figure it out. But I really don't think it will come to that. You're brilliant and you care about your work. You're not going to be careless and let something stupid happen."

I nod and lean forward for a hug. He wraps me in his arms and holds me tightly. I feel better. And he's right, I'm not going to let something stupid happen.

He manages to get me completely calm, something only he can do, and he leads me to the living room where we snuggle on the couch.

I look around the living room and can't help but smile. Pictures of Edward and I are up on the shelves. I think Alice snuck those over. His little nick naks are thrown around here and there. It's our home. OUR HOME!

I snuggle farther into Edward and smile wide. My dreams are coming true. Our dreams are coming true. He's going to come home from work, come home to me. To me!

I look up at Edward and he's smiling wide at me. I grab the back of his head and pull him in. His lips are so soft and warm. He pulls my body tighter against his and I can feel all of him. His tight chest and abs, which are heavenly. I want to drool just thinking about them. His silky, bronze hair is in my fingers. Oh God do I love running my fingers through his hair. But above all I can feel his heavenly erection. His very large, heavenly erection.

I moan just thinking about it.

Edward pulls back and looks questioning into my eyes.

"Make love to me, Edward." I say softly.

He slides off the couch and leans down and picks me up. His lips return to mine as he keeps one eye open to get us to the bedroom.

I release his lips and move down and kiss and nip at his neck, causing him to groan. His groan spurs me on farther as he opens our bedroom door. He closes the door behind us and we spend the rest of our night making love.

**Ok so there ya have it! I think I suck at writing lemons so lemons will not be included at this time. My beta, justme317, and I may have a few tricks up our sleeves though so don't rule it out. More to come guys, they're not out of the woods yet!**

**Let me know what ya think!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.. and it sucks balls.**

**11**

**epov**

I wake up tangled with a naked Bella. Fuck yeah. I can feel my morning wood pressing into Bella's thigh. Hmm...

I run my nose along her neck, breathing in her scent. God she smells glorious. I begin to run my lips down the same path my nose was following. She begins to stir, causing me to smirk.

She moans softly. Fuck, now I have to have her.

"Edward?" Bella whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Edward, baby, what are you doing?"

I smirk.

"Gettin' mine."

Bella giggles.

"Is that so?"

I continue my ministrations.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I've got to get ready for work."

I groan.

"No."

Bella laughs.

"You wouldn't want me to lose my job over a booty call, would you?"

I look up at her in shock.

"Booty call?!"

Bella laughs.

"You're the one who said you were 'gettin' mine.'"

I groan. Well the booty call line definitely killed Mr. Boner.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I roll off of Bella and head towards the bathroom. I look back at Bella and see her staring at my ass with pure lust in her eyes. Oh I see how it is.

"You could have had this, you know."

Bella groans and covers her face.

"Don't remind me."

I laugh and head into the shower.

After getting ready, two cups of coffee, and a really long kiss goodbye, I head into work. I walk into my office with a mile wide smile on my face. My co-workers all cast me curious glances, but I pay them no mind.

I sit down in my office chair trying to wipe the smile off of my face. It's absolutely impossible. I look around my desk and realize what it's missing. This thing is about to be decked out in pictures of Bella. Tomorrow, for sure.

Damn, I'll never stop smiling.

I log into my computer and start working. But guess what? I've got to work on Bella's case. My girlfriend's case. I'm such a pansy.

But I'm still smiling.

"Someone got laid last night."

I look up to see my co-worker, Seth, standing in the doorway. I smirk and wave him in.

"Try earth-shattering sex with the love of my life."

Seth smirks but I can see the confusion in his eyes. He knows I really don't see Tanya as the love of my life. If it's obvious to my attorney, it's definitely obvious to Seth. He's been a good buddy of mine since I started here three years ago.

I wonder if he would want to follow me to my practice.

"Sounds like a good night."

I nod.

"You have no idea, dude. Even with Tanya showing up it was still the best night of my life."

Seth blanches.

"Wait, what?!"

I laugh.

"You should see your face, dude! It's hilarious!"

I pound my fist on my desk while laughing. His eyes are wide as saucers. His mouth is gaping open. I think shocked may be an understatement for this expression.

"Explain, fucker."

I sober up while he starts to glare at me.

"You know what I told you about my past? About the tabloids and how the girl I was with was the one who sold the story?"

He nods.

"Bella, right?"

I can't fight my smile at the mention of her name. God, I love her.

"Long story short, Bella got Tanya to admit she was the one who sold the story. I filed for divorce yesterday."

The shock is back on Seth's face.

"No fucking way, dude! And you're just sitting here smiling?!"

"Sure, it pisses me off. But I've got Bella back. I'm going to sound like some pussy-ass bitch when I say this, but Bella is the love of my life. No one ever has, or ever will compare to Bella. She makes me complete. And I've never been a happier in my life."

Seth smiles.

"Then I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks, Seth. You've got to meet her sometime. You would absolutely love her."

"When would you like me to meet her?"

I smirk.

"Well not tonight because I plan on jumping her the second she walks in the door."

Seth laughs.

"That's the way to be!"

I join him in laughter.

"So yeah, I moved in with Bella yesterday and I feel like my life couldn't be better. Oh and get this. Our friends and Bella pulled their money together and got me a present. A really big present. But you've got to keep your mouth shut about this for now, got it?"

Seth nods.

"I've got it, dude."

"They pulled their money together and got me my own practice."

Seth's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"No fucking way!"

"I'm pretty sure I said the same thing."

"Holy shit, dude! You're own practice?!"

I want to laugh at his reaction; he's so shocked. But I'm too busy smiling.

"Yep. I'm sure it was Bella's idea, it's something she would do. But she wouldn't be too happy if she knew I figured it out."

Seth laughs.

"You better put a ring on her finger for that."

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll be sliding a ring on her finger the second the judge announces I'm divorced. I've wanted to marry her since the day I met her."

Seth smiles widely at me.

"I'm happy for you, dude. I really am."

I smile back at him.

"Thank you."

Seth stands up and heads over to my door, putting his hand on the door handle.

"Now, I'm going to go spread some rumors on why you're smiling. Sex with a porn star last night might do the trick."

I roll my eyes.

"Watch yourself. There are spies everywhere. You get me in trouble and you're ass is mine, Clearwater."

Seth smirks.

"In trouble, huh? She must be one hell of a woman if she can keep your ass in line."

I can't fight my smile.

"You have no idea, Seth, no idea."

With one last smile Seth heads out of my office and I get back to Bella's case.

I get back to work but can't get Bella out of my head. God, she's put a spell on me or something. But I'm still fucking smiling.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen is on line one."

I groan.

"Which one?"

My secretary, Samantha, a dim-witted playboy bunny wanna-be giggles.

"Your mother."

Welp.. I'm sure I know what this is about. It hasn't even entered my mind to call her. I've been a little wrapped up in Bella.

I sigh, preparing myself, and pick up the phone.

"Mother."

"So I had a visitor today."

Well let's just jump right to the point, shall we?

"I'm doing great, mother. And yourself?"

I can hear her rolling her eyes, I swear it.

"Enough, Edward. Explain to me why your wife showed up in tears telling me you left her for Bella."

She uses her "mother tone" that makes me want to curl up in a little ball and die. But I'll be damned if she's going to take Tanya's side on this.

"Did she also tell you about how Bella got her to admit that she was the one who sold the story?"

There's a pause.

"How can you really believe Bella after what she did? We have proof that she's the one who did it."

I roll my eyes. She always acts like she did nothing wrong. Sure, lying to me my whole life is just fine and dandy. Lying to Carlisle for 22 years is alright, too. _Keep dreaming, ma._

"Ok A. Don't act like an innocent party in this whole situation. And B. I was there. And I have the video to prove it, mother."

I can hear her take a sharp intake of breath. She's silent for a few minutes, probably battling everything out in her head.

"Well, I definitely owe Bella an apology."

I nod, though she can't see me.

"I'd say you do. I mean, you did hit her, scream at her for hours, then follow her into the church and completely humiliate her in front of all of our guests by continuing to scream at her."

I can hear her sigh a guilty sigh. I want to take satisfaction in the fact that she's seeing the error of her ways but I can't. I fucked up, too. I believed everyone else. I left her. I married someone else. _God, you're such an asshole._

But then Bella's voice came to mind. "_Focus on the future, Edward. It's time to move on from our past." _And she's right. I'll be guilty about that until the day I die, but I'm not going to let it bring me down, bring us down.

"Ok, so you and Bella are back together. I take it you moved in with her?"

I smile.

"Yes, I did."

"Honey, I totally get why you're back together. She's your other half. I've never seen two people better for each other. But isn't it a little soon to be moving in together?"

I consider my words carefully, I want my mother to understand.

"I belong wherever Bella is. We've been separated for too damn long and I want to spend every spare moment with her. I want her there, in my arms, when I go to sleep at night. I want her to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. I want a life with Bella."

I hear a small sob. Is mother crying? Is Esme actually crying?

"Are you ok, mother?"

She lets out a small laugh.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm just so happy for you. For both of you. After everything that has happened, I can not think of two better people who deserve that life. Do you think we could arrange dinner say Friday so I could apologize to Bella?"

I sigh. I have no idea how Bella will feel about seeing my mother. Sure, she forgave me. But Bella's in love with me. She's not in love with my mother. And God, Esme punched her. Humiliated her.

"I don't know. Let me see how Bella feels about it and I'll get back to you, ok?"

"Ok, sweetheart. Just give me a call when you know. I'll let you get back to work."

Thank God. _You're killin' my buzz, ma. _

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you, mother."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hang up my phone and get back to work, erasing the conversation with my mother from my mind. I'll think about it when I feel like it. I have Bella in my life and I'm not going to waste my time worrying about Bella's reaction to my mother.

I work hard throughout the day, and only call Bella three times just to hear her voice. My co-workers seem to be freaked out because it looks like I have a permanent smile on my face. But with Bella in my life, there may be some truth to that statement.

I speed to our home, God it's so great to be going home to Bella. I pull into the garage and see Bella's car there. She's home. I walk into the house and can hear Bella cooking dinner.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Bella and I both bust out laughing. She comes around the corner with a bright smile displayed across her beautiful face.

"How was your day, dear?"

"It was wonderful. Is dinner on the table?"

I try to contain my laughter, and I can see Bella is fighting it as well. She replies with a mock seriousness and slight shock.

"Of course dinner is on the table!"

I can't help it; I lose it. It causes Bella to join me in hysterical laughter as I reach for her and pull her in for a hug while we continue to laugh. Once we start to sober up I do what I've been dying to do since I left for work, I kiss her.

She responds softly and I can feel her smiling into the kiss. I am the luckiest man in the world. To know that I've made this angel happy makes me the happiest man alive.

I pull back from the kiss and take a look at her. She's still in her work clothes, black pants that make her ass look phenomenal and a pink silk blouse.

"How was your day, love?"

Bella graces me with a wider smile. Beautiful.

"It was great. I managed to catch up yesterday's work as well as finish today's. You?"

"I got a lot done with your case. You know, in between phone calls."

Bella giggles and heads back to the kitchen. I follow her as if I have a choice in the matter. The truth is, I'd follow her anywhere and not think twice. And being separated nine hours is hard work. I missed her.

I walk into the kitchen and it smells like an Italian restaurant. Mmmm... God, I love her cooking. Is there anything she can't do?

"What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Bella graces me with her beautiful laugh. I will do whatever it takes to keep her laughing forever. Her eyes crinkle and light up, her cheeks become slightly pink, and her beautiful, pouty slips separate. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Spaghetti with my homemade sauce."

My mouth automatically waters. Her homemade sauce is awesome. And it's been years since I've had it.

I grab her waist from behind and pull her to me. I leave a lingering kiss on her neck then speak in a whisper.

"Sounds amazing, love. I'm going to go hop in the shower. Care to join me?"

Bella lets out a sexy sigh and reaches behind my head and pulls my face to hers. She kisses me softly.

"I wouldn't want to burn your dinner."

"Screw dinner. Or rather, I'd prefer to screw you."

I can see the spark of lust in Bella's eyes. She slowly turns around to face me. She presses her body to mine and I can feel her full breasts against my chest. My erection presses into her stomach. God I want her.

"Is that so?"

I want her so bad I can barely respond.

"Mmmhmm."

She smirks.

"Well, too bad. I'm hungry."

Denied. Damn, I thought it was working.

"Ok, you win this one Ms. Swan but you haven't seen the last of me yet."

"Oooo scary!"

I roll my eyes. _Smart ass._

"I'm going to go change, love."

Bella smiles and kisses me on the cheek before turning back to cooking dinner. I walk into our bedroom grinning like a fool. I hope I don't ever come down from this high. Sure, I'm becoming a pussy-ass bitch but I don't care. I'm just so happy.

By the time I'm dressed dinner is on the table. I let out a small chuckle, reminded of our joking around when I got home. I kiss Bella on the cheek and become mesmerized by the light blush that graces her cheeks.

"Dinner smells delicious, love."

She smiles softly.

"Thank you."

I dig in and groan at the taste. It's like my taste buds are having an orgasm.

"Delicious."

Bella giggles while I start to stuff my face. I'm sure I look like a complete fool but I don't care. It's so good.

Then, out of nowhere, my conversation with my mother pops into my mind. Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell her.

"So, I spoke with my mother today."

Bella freezes, her fork half way to her face. I look in her eyes and I see a combination of shock and hurt. Esme had become like a second mother to Bella, so I'm sure everything my mother did that day cut her deep.

"How did it go?" Bella asks softly.

"I told her what happened. Well, I gave her the basics. She wants to have dinner with us Friday night to apologize."

I can see the fear that automatically fills Bella's eyes. I reach forward and grab a hold of her hand and run my thumb back and forth in order to soothe her.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I told her I would get back with her. But she feels awful, Bella. I don't expect you to forgive her, but I think at some point you should at least give her the opportunity to apologize. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, Bella. But that also means that my mother will be a part of your life, whether you want her to be or not."

I can see the realization flow into Bella's beautiful brown eyes. I can still see the fear, mixed with a little bit of defeat. When she speaks, it's still in a soft tone.

"I guess you're right. But we have dinner plans with the gang Friday night."

I sigh. I totally forgot about that. _How can you forget about them you jackass? After everything they've done for you?_

"I'm such an ass. I completely forgot about that."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"We had just dealt with Tanya, I don't blame you for not being entirely focused. Mix that in with the whole shock of you getting your practice. I half-expected you to forget."

Angel. Pure God send. Whatever she is, she always knows how to make me feel better.

"Thank you, love. So.. Saturday night then?"

I can see the hesitation but she nods. I pull her hand to my lips and kiss her palm. She's an amazing creature.

Bella turns to me and I see her a little more hesitant and questioning.

"What is it?"

She gulps.

"You know, I never did find out what happened between you and Carlisle, and who your real father is."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I guess she wouldn't know, being as I wasn't exactly divulging that information when I still spoke to her. Then there was the two years of silence.

"Well, Carlisle did take my trust fund away. But that was within days of him finding out. I think it was more of a way for him to lash out at my mother, honestly. I'm sure you know they're still married so he's forgiven her. But before he forgave her he came to me and told me he raised me and that no matter what I'm still his son. I think his exact words were, "genetics be damned."

As for my real father, well.. It was my mother's way of lashing out. Her father and Carlisle's father were pushing them together, like a business deal really. Cullen Enterprises would be gaining her father's business and them forging together would be impossible to beat.

My mother wanted to find love on her own, you know? Carlisle wasn't exactly thrilled, either. So I guess she me some guy at a bar and it was a one night thing. She didn't know that I wasn't Carlisle's until I was born. I guess my hair color proved it.

At that point, Carlisle and Esme were already married and had fallen in love. She didn't want to break his heart. And they couldn't have a public scandal, you know a baby out of wedlock. So, she kept it quiet. To this day, we have no idea how anyone found out I'm not really Carlisle's."

I can see Bella process the information I gave her, so I keep silent. It's a lot to take in.

"So, you and Carlisle are ok?"

I nod.

"We're just fine. I still call him dad, because he's right; he raised me so he is my dad."

I can see a small smile form on Bella's face.

"I'm glad, you two were so close. It broke my heart seeing the two of you torn apart."

I look at Bella in astonishment. How the hell could she care about that when she lost me?

"Bella, you had just lost me! You had been framed, shunned basically!"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"I still loved you, Edward. You hurt, I hurt, remember?"

I smile and lean forward, kissing her passionately.

"You're an amazing woman, Bella."

She smiles.

"No, I'm just in love."

I kiss her again and get back to eating dinner. We stick to lighter topics throughout the rest of the meal and take our glasses of wine to the living room and watch a movie. I can't even pay attention, I'm completely focused on the angel in my arms. They way her eyes light up during certain scenes, or how the sadness clouds her eyes.

At this point, I don't care that I'm horny as fuck. I don't care that there is a whole world out there that we're going to have to fight tooth and nail. Bella's in my arms, so everything is right in my world.

**Special thanks to my beta justme317... couldn't do this without ya!**

**let me know what ya'llz think!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything except millions of fantasies that include me, Edward, and lots of nakedness.**

**12**

**bpov**

I'm nervous as fuck and slightly hungover. _Great combination there._

Last night had been a great night. The whole gang met at a Greek restaurant in downtown Seattle and I'm pretty sure we wiped them out of booze, thanks to Emmett. It's hard to turn down alcohol with him around.

Edward and I stumbled in the door around one a.m. and spent the rest of the night making sweaty, clumsy, passionate love.

So here I am, getting dressed to go meet Esme and Carlisle. I realize that Esme wants to apologize, but I don't think she realizes how much she hurt me. Esme had become my second mother since my real mother was hardly in my life, and hardly seemed to care.

She helped me pick out a wedding dress, and helped me finalize all the wedding details. Listened to me vent out my frustrations. She was there in every way that seemed to matter. Then she punched me. _Fucking humiliated me_. I'm not sure I'll ever get over the verbal lashing she gave me in front of all the wedding guests.

I really need to stop thinking about that. I need to go into this with an open mind. And if I forgave Edward, it's only fair that I forgive Esme. _This sucks_.

"Are you about ready, love?"

I jump at the sound of Edward's voice. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even hear him approach.

"Almost."

I can barely speak above a whisper. _Get some balls, Bella, seriously!_

I turn back to my mirror and finish applying my make up. I can hear Edward sigh and leave the room. I'm probably making him nervous. But damn it! I can't help it!

I finish my make up, pick out some shoes, and walk out into the living room. And there lies Edward in all his glory.

_Don't jump him, Bella. Now is not the time to jump him. Don't jump him, Bella._

But he looks so damn hot in his blue button up and black pants.

Edward looks up from his spot on the couch and sees my expression. 'I'm horny' is probably stamped on my forehead. Edward smirks and gets up and walks to me slowly.

_Danger! Danger!_

"You look beautiful."

I blush and start to slowly back away. He continues to stalk towards me, matching my slow pace.

"Edward."

My tone is clearly a warning, and hopefully he didn't hear the lustful undertone. He raises his eyebrows in response. I keep walking backwards until I run into the wall. Fuck!

_Mayday! We have a level one alert! I repeat, a level one alert!_

He continues to stalk forwards, still sporting his cocky smirk. He finally reaches me and puts his arms on both sides of my head, successfully trapping me. I drop my head in defeat and Edward chuckles.

"As much as I would love to ravish you, we're going to be late if we don't get going."

I look up at Edward in surprise.

"Then what the hell was that all about?"

Edward laughs. _Jackass._

"Gotta keep ya on your toes."

I roll my eyes and go grab my purse. We head to the restaurant in total silence, which isn't helping my nerves. Edward grabs a hold of my hand and rubs soothing circles on it. He's here, I can get through anything.

When we arrive at the restaurant, Edward opens the door and wraps an arm around my waist, providing the comfort I definitely need. He's here, it'll be ok.

_I need a shot. _

I barely notice Edward speaking to the hostess, or the flirtatious looks she's sending his way. She leads us to a table and there they are. Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

I don't know if I want to shout, scream, or cry.

All bad options, I'm sure. Esme stands up and gives Edward a hug while Carlisle comes and greets me.

"You look lovely, Bella."

I nod.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I've been hearing some good things about Cullen Enterprises."

Carlisle smiles in all his blond haired, blue eyed glory. Screw George Clooney. You want an older man to fantasize about? Two words: Carlisle Cullen.

"Things have been going well."

He reaches over and shakes Edward's hand and I'm now face to face with Esme Cullen, and I have no clue what the fuck to do.

She smiles brightly.

"You look absolutely lovely, Bella."

"Thank you, Esme."

_Be strong, Bella! Speak up!_

Edward pulls out a chair and guides me into a seat. Thank God. I begin to fidget nervously in my seat, praying there's a fountain of alcohol somewhere. I can feel all eyes on me.

_Hey! I'm not the one who called this meeting, damn it!_

I hear Edward clear his throat beside me and I turn to look at him. He's looking at his mother expectantly. I follow his gaze and she's glaring back at Edward until she turns to me, wiping the glare from her face.

"So, Bella, I hear you're an executive editor now."

I am slightly taken aback. Are we skipping the apologies? Are we getting to that later?

"Um… Yes, I work for Harmony Publishing."

She nods.

"And you've managed to work your way up to executive editor in only five years?"

I nod though I'm not sure what she is implying.

"Yes."

"Well, from what I've heard, it can take nearly a decade to reach that high up."

I'm about to jump on the defensive, but Carlisle beats me to it.

"What are you implying, Esme?"

She turns to her husband with an innocent expression.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just amazed that Bella managed to do such a thing in half the time it takes everyone else to."

My voice is hard and warning when I respond.

"I'm excellent at my job. All of my assignments have been worked to perfection. I worked my way up the ladder like anyone else would. There were just more openings than usual on my way up."

I can see Esme is slightly taken aback by my tone of voice. Not many people speak to her like that, I'm sure. She's Esme freakin' Cullen. But I'll be damned if I let her imply that I slept my way to the top.

Edward grabs a hold of my hand and speaks to his mother in a warning tone.

"She's very good at her job. I've seen her in action."

Esme raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have."

I stand up so fast my chair is knocked to the ground.

"What is your problem?!"

I'm barely aware that I'm making a scene in the restaurant, or of the frightened waitress standing to my right. My eyes burn holes into Esme's head while I wait for her to respond. Her surprise turns to a glare, daring me.

"I'm protecting my son."

I ball my hands into fists.

"Why? Because I'm so bad for him? Because I would betray him? Hate to break it to you, Esme, but it was your _precious Tanya_ that betrayed him and yourself. Want proof? Watch the fucking video!"

Esme stands up slowly.

"Come on, Carlisle. I don't have to deal with this."

Carlisle makes no move, just continues to sit in his seat not even looking at Esme.

Esme's face drops.

"Carlisle!"

He looks up at her with a calm expression.

"She's right, you know. You have no reason not to trust her. She got your proof for you. In fact, she protected Edward better than any of us had. We all supported this marriage to Tanya when in all reality Tanya was the worst thing for him.

You called this meeting to apologize to her and yet all you have done is antagonize her. She obviously makes Edward very happy and the least you could do is try to make peace."

Edward stands beside me and wraps an arm around my waist while I stand there in total shock. I hadn't expected Carlisle to defend me. Edward, sure. But not Carlisle.

"They're both right, mother. Bella is a remarkable woman and the best person in my life. Had it not been for her, I would still be with Tanya. You know, Tanya, the one who sent the information to the tabloids. The one who outed _your _secret. In this whole situation, Bella is the biggest victim. Think about everything we've done to her! Everything!

We could start with you punching her, or how about you screaming at her in front of all those people! I left her! We basically had her shunned in her own hometown! The least you could do is apologize!"

Esme glares at both Carlisle and Edward defiantly, making no move to apologize. When I speak to her, I speak in a whisper.

"What's the real reason you don't trust me?"

Esme looks at me in surprise, probably not expecting me to know there's a whole other reason behind her behavior. Hell, I surprised myself. After I said it, it all started to make sense. She's still holding a grudge though it's proven I'm innocent. How she's trying to find anything she can to split us up. I mean, really? Sleeping my way to the top?

Her surprise turns to a glare, her voice deadly.

"Because I believe you are poison for my son. Edward damn near lost his will to live when you split up. Leaving me to pick up the pieces. I barely managed to convince him to get with Tanya, to move on. And I had to stop just short of bribes to get him to propose. When this doesn't work out, it'll be me picking up the pieces once again.

A mother never wants to see her son on the brink of death. And thanks to you, I'll have to see it twice."

I'm about to speak up. Defend myself. Tell her it was hard for me, too. But Edward beats me to it.

"Bella is the antidote for any poison in my life. Don't you think some of the reason I was so upset was your fault? Damn, mother! My father was ripped from me! You lied to me my whole life! Everything and everyone I held dear in my life was ripped from me in one fucking minute! And whether you want to believe it or not, at the end of the day it was your fault!

You shouldn't have kept that secret from me! Or from dad! Protecting us or not, lying to us was still wrong! And because of your secrets, the person I love more than anyone or anything else in the world was ripped from me! On our wedding day! And yet you're cruel enough to try to keep us apart once again! Do I even know you at all?!"

The entire restaurant is completely silent at this point. All eyes on us. And yet, I can't even be embarrassed. I'm trapped in my shock. It's not that I would never expect Edward to defend me, but I would never expect him to yell at his mother like that. And in public. Thank God there aren't any paparazzi around.

I look to Esme and I can see the same shock displayed on her face. Like she can't believe Edward said any of that. Like she can't believe Edward yelled at her.

"Mother, I love you. I really do. That's why I never once yelled at you about this. But for you to be on a high horse in this situation is blasphemy! You taught me that when you're in the wrong you apologize, but look at you now. Absolutely refusing to apologize.

And what scares me more is how sincere you sounded on the phone. What was it you said? Oh yeah. "After everything that has happened, I can not think of two better people who deserve that life." You had me so convinced. And that scares the living shit out of me! What else have you lied about?"

Esme remains still as a statue, still in shock.

"Edward, Bella, I would like to speak with you in private if that's ok?"

I look up to Carlisle and I see him trying to hide his pain away. He comes around to my side of the table and picks up my chair. He grabs a hold of my hand and begins to lead me away. I look to my side to see Edward coming along. I look back to see tears streaming down Esme's face.

The reality of the situation comes down on me at this point. Tears stream from my eyes, seeing the pain in sorrow in her eyes. I don't feel any guilt, but in that moment, I feel her pain. Her husband and son are walking away from her after yelling at her, and publicly at that. Her son, her Edward, told her it was all her fault.

She had said herself, "No mother wants to see her son on the brink of death." Edward just told her that it was entirely her fault he was like that.

We reach the outside of the restaurant and both Edward and Carlisle guide me to the car.

"I'd like to meet you at your place if that's ok?"

I turn to Carlisle and hug him. I can't help it. The pain and sorrow in his eyes. Just because he is older doesn't mean he doesn't need to be comforted, too.

"You're always welcome in our home, Carlisle. _Always_."

It came out a little muffled in his chest, but I know he understands me when he hugs me tighter.

"Thank you, Bella."

I pull out from the hug and nod. I look up into his eyes and see them swimming in tears.

Edward guides me into the passenger seat and shuts my door. He exchanges a few words with Carlisle then gets in the car and begins to drive.

We are completely silent the entire drive home, completely lost in our own thoughts. I can't even imagine what Edward must be feeling right now. When we pull in the driveway, followed by Carlisle, Edward gets out right away. He opens my door and I latch myself to him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

He hugs me back tightly.

"None of this is your fault, Bella. None of this. This had to be done. She's had this a long time coming, trust me. She's always played this victim in this situation. And we let her get away with it because we love her."

I nod and pull back as Carlisle meets us. I lead us to the door and let us in. I can see Carlisle looking around in the corner of my eye, but I pay him no mind. This is, after all, his son's new home. I lead the men into the living room.

Once there, Carlisle scans the shelves upon shelves of pictures. Pictures of Edward and myself, of our family. I can see the slight smile gracing his face. He remains staring at a picture of Edward and I in front of the Cullen mansion. I'm on Edward's back, our faces smashed together, huge smiles across our faces.

It's surreal almost. That was so long ago. So much has happened since that moment. And yet here we are. Together.

"I remember taking this picture. I had been up in my office, trying to get who knows what done for Cullen Enterprises. But I couldn't concentrate because all I could hear was your laughter. I wanted to be annoyed, but I couldn't. You both sounded so happy."

He turns to face us and I can see he's lost. Lost in another time. A time where we all believed Edward was really a Cullen, a time where we hadn't been ripped away from each other.

"I eventually went outside to investigate. You wouldn't stop laughing, so I figured you were torturing Alice or something. But you were messing around, just joking and wrestling a little. I went back up to my office and grabbed my camera. This was a moment of pure happiness, a true kodak moment.

I came back outside and you were still messing around, but you noticed me after you jumped on Edward's back. I still have a copy of this picture on my desk at work."

I freeze. Still have a copy on his desk at work? After he believed I betrayed them?

Carlisle looks directly in my eyes.

"After witnessing a moment like that, I just couldn't believe you would do such a thing to Edward. Or even to myself to be quite honest. Happiness radiated off the both of you in waves. But after catching you two in your own world together, I just knew you couldn't do that. You would die before ever hurting a hair on his head.

I fought for you, Bella. I really did. But all my contacts came up with was your email address. I couldn't do anything else for you at that point. But I knew you were innocent. And so I kept the picture. Because Bella, you're my true daughter. You haven't married my son yet, but you have always been a part of my family.

It's my fault Esme knew about your job. I had checked on you many times throughout the years. I knew of any hospital visits, any special events. I was so proud of you, Bella. So when Esme called me and told me what Edward said, I gloated. I gloated like any proud father would. I just had no idea Esme would misconstrue your accomplishments in such a way. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Carlisle looks down in shame. I move from my frozen spot and hug him. He latches on to me and I feel a tear fall into my hair. I realize how rare of a moment this really is. Carlisle Cullen, master of business, head of the most powerful empire in the world is crying.

I hug him tighter and rock us side to side for a moment. Once I feel him calm down I step out of the hug.

"Don't be sorry, Carlisle. Ever. I had no idea you believed me. Even though you were silent, knowing you were on my side means the world to me. Sometimes a silent cheerleader is the best kind. And I would never want to come in between you and your family."

Carlisle nods and smiles while he puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

"And Esme will come to her senses, I believe that. Though wrong in this matter, she has a good heart. Her reasons are right, she's just fighting the wrong battle."

I nod and step back and turn to Edward.

"Are you ok, Edward?"

He looks back at me and smiles.

"You're here, of course I'm happy. I've got you, I've got family, I've got my own practice. What more could I need?"

I smile and hug Edward until we're interrupted by Carlisle's shocked voice.

"You're own practice?"

Edward pulls out of the hug and smiles at Carlisle.

"This little lady right here got our friends together and they got me my practice."

I hit Edward on the arm.

"You weren't supposed to know it was my idea!"

Edward laughs.

"You're the most selfless creature on the planet. It was obvious, love."

I blush and lean into his arm and we turn to Carlisle.

"Well, damn. There goes your Christmas present."

Edward tenses and I smile a smile a mile wide.

"You know, Carlisle. You're more than welcome to help out. He can't be entirely pro-bono right now. Only select cases. But with your help, I'm sure we can make that possible."

Edward automatically starts to tell him no when Carlisle raises his hand to silence him. Carlisle Cullen is the only man I know who can silence an entire room with just a raise of his hand.

"I'll one up you, Bella. Allow me to pay all of you back as well as cover the full costs. As a gift to you as well for all you have done. There are better things you can do with your money, Bella. And I'm assuming Rose and Emmett helped out as well, and he's only on a cop's salary. Allow me to do this, to express my gratitude."

"No, Carlisle, I can't ask you to do that."

He smiles his one of a kind smile.

"You're not asking. I'm asking. Like I said, I was getting Edward his practice for Christmas since he's too old for trust funds. If you don't take this for yourself, think of Emmett and Rose. I know they had been saving that money up for a bigger home. Or that's what Rose told me a few months back."

I look at him in shock, but before I can question him, Edward speaks.

"You still speak to Rose?"

Carlisle nods.

"Of course, she's like my third daughter. My 'in' with the Swan family. A few weeks after everything went down, I called Rose to see how Bella was doing. Rose has known all along how hard I was trying to help Bella. I still speak to her every other week or so."

I'm shocked.

"Well, damn. She never said a word to me."

"I asked her not to. I didn't want to make this situation any harder on you than it already was. And I knew speaking to me would be hard."

I nod. It's true. It would have broken my heart to know that Carlisle was on my side and couldn't do anything. If Carlisle Cullen can't do something, then no one can.

"So please, let me do this. Like I said, they were saving up for a bigger house. They plan on starting that family soon."

I smile at the thought of nieces and nephews running around. Mini-Rosalies and mini-Emmetts. I shudder at the second thought.

"They never told me about the house. I never would have asked them to join in if that were the case."

Carlisle rolls his eyes.

"Do you honestly expect them to tell you they're saving for a house when their money could go to Edward's practice? Please at least pretend you know them, Bella. This is probably the greatest thing they could ever do for Edward. This would make them happier than a house any day."

"Well played, Carlisle, well played. You know this is the only way I'll accept your money."

Carlisle laughs.

"I was named 'smartest man of the century' for a reason, Bella."

I laugh. It's true. Fortune magazine had named him 'smartest man of the century' when he topped the richest man in the world list for the millionth year in a row.

"Alright, you win. I'll give you the bank information later."

Carlisle smiles in victory while I roll my eyes. I let the Cullen men get away with everything!

There's a knock at my door. I scrunch my eyebrows together and look at Edward. He looks just as confused.

"You weren't expecting anyone?"

He rolls his eyes.

"We had plans tonight, love. Of course I wasn't expecting anyone."

I nod and head to the front door, leaving the men chatting in the living room. I open to door and freeze in complete shock. Looking as lovely and elegant as only she can, stands Esme Cullen.

"Bella, may I have a word with you three?"

I nod and step back, allowing her entrance into my home. I shouldn't do this for her, I really shouldn't. But everyone deserves a second chance. And I can see in her eyes, she knows she's in the wrong.

I lead her to the living room and Edward and Carlisle's conversation trails off while Edward stares at his mother in shock.

"Mother?"

"Edward. Carlisle."

I walk around Esme and join Edward's side. I can see the heartbroken expression in Esme's eyes. I look over to Carlisle and he looks happy. He knew this would happen. 'Smartest man of the century' just may be an understatement.

"You were all right. All of you. I've been blaming Bella for so long that I, like an idiot, blamed her for all of your heartache, Edward. But I betrayed you, too. I lied. And I can't imagine what kind of pain you felt at that.

You're supposed to be able to trust your mother. Without question. Just like your partner in life. I still believe my heart was in the right place, but I was still wrong.

And you, beautiful Bella. I can not even fathom how I can apologize for what I did to you that day. You must have been so humiliated to be standing in front of your entire family and all of your friends and be yelled at like that. And I struck that beautiful face of yours.

One thing I can do is first thing in the morning I am issuing a public apology. I want the world to know how sorry I am, and I want them all to know you're innocent as well. The whole world believes you're a traitor, when really, you're better than all of us. But I would like to tell you face to face that I am more sorry than I can ever express. And you're the best person for my son."

I smile and step forward and hug Esme. I don't want to be plastered all over the news, all over newspapers. But she's right, the world does believe I am a traitor. I walk down the street and am sneered at constantly. I do my best to ignore it, but it can be hard at times.

"Thank you, Esme."

She hugs me tighter and it feels so good to be in her arms. My mother is a part of my life, a small part at that. But Esme, she has always been that substitute. But more. She was the mother I never had. And it seems I got her back. Tears stream from my eyes at this realization. I now have all of my family back.

I step back and she wipes the tears from my eyes. She leans forward and kisses my jaw, the same spot she punched five years ago. And just like that, she made it feel better. It doesn't still hurt, obviously, but she did what a mother does. She kissed the pain away. Even if it's five years too late.

I release Esme when I feel Edward's presence behind me and let them hug. Carlisle walks up and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"You know, this place has Alice written all over it."

I laugh and nod at his random statement.

"Ain't that the truth. I've lovingly dubbed her the design nazi. She just doesn't know it."

Carlisle busts out laughing causing me to shake with him from the weight of him arm on my shoulder.

"You should see my office. Took me hours to talk her out of a floral design. Manly or not, there's no way in hell my office is going to have a floral design."

I bust out laughing at Carlisle's statement then stop and blush when my stomach grumbles. Edward turns and looks at me adoringly, making me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Chinese delivery?"

"I knew there was a reason I picked you."

Edward laughs and whips out his cell phone before getting everyone's order. Esme starts to look around.

"Your home is absolutely lovely, Bella."

I smile.

"Thank you. Carlisle and I were just discussing Alice's design."

Esme rolls her eyes, something you don't see often. It's impolite, so a woman of her status isn't permitted to do so often.

"Force of nature, my daughter is."

I laugh.

"Understatement, Esme. Understatement. Though I have yet to find the right.. term of endearment."

Everyone laughs with me. I proceed to give them a complete tour of the house, including Edward's piano room with his piano now put in. It arrived Thursday evening and Edward played non-stop for hours. It was like he was missing his child. But it had been so long since I heard him play, I sat there for hours swimming in the tones of his music.

After the tour we eat our dinner and catch up on what we have missed in the past five years. It feels good to have all of my family back. We retreat into the living room with our glasses of wine when I see a message on my answering machine. Not thinking much of it, I push play.

"Edward... it's Tanya. I didn't come over because I didn't want to be attacked by Bella. Edward, I'm... I'm pregnant. Bye."

I look up at Edward in shock. He stares back at me wide eyed, not breathing.

What the fuck are we going to do?

**Again, a special thanks to my beta justme317. She takes a lot of time out of her day to help me out with this.**

**I know, I'm evil for leaving ya hanging like this. And I had a few of you guess this early on. **

**I'll update soon, I promise. Review the damage!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing.. whatta drag..**

**13**

**epov**

"Edward... it's Tanya. I didn't come over because I didn't want to be attacked by Bella. Edward I'm... I'm pregnant. Bye."

I freeze and lock eyes with Bella. I can see the shock and devastation in her brown depths.

What. The. Fuck.

No fucking way. This isn't happening.

Please God, tell me this isn't happening.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper.

Tears form in Bella's eyes and she just stares at me. I can feel the same reaction in my own eyes. Please tell me this is a dream. I didn't knock Tanya up. Please tell me that this is a dream.

"Edward…"

I look up to my father and I can see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Edward, you need to call her back."

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I look back at Bella and tears are streaming from her eyes. I walk forward and grab her in a hug. I hold her as tight as I possibly can, probably hurting her.

"Please tell me you still love me."

Bella jumps out of my embrace and puts her hands on my face.

"Don't you dare ever question my love for you! You got it?! If you still want me after this, I'll be here. But never, for one second, question my love for you!"

I stare at her in shock.

"If I still want you after this? Good God, Bella. I'll always want you! No matter what! If I have to, I'll go get your name tattooed on my ass! But please don't ever think I won't want you. I love you more than anything in this entire world!"

Tears fall freely from her eyes but she nods and kisses me softly.

"Call Tanya."

My heart lurches. I don't want to. I don't want this to be real. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial the familiar number, completely aware of Bella and my parents watching me.

"Hello?"

God, I hate this woman. The sound of her voice makes me want to punch something.

"It's Edward. I, uh, I got your message."

"Well why are you calling me? Come on home!"

I glare straight ahead, wishing I could glare at her.

"Tanya, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm coming back to you. I'll agree to be there for this child, because it is my child. But don't think for one second I'll ever be back with you."

I'm clenching my teeth so hard I may crack a tooth. Bella must notice because she runs her fingers along my jaw, soothing me.

"Fine, whatever Eddie. I'm 10 weeks along. I've already been to the doctor. And if you're not coming back, then I don't want you at the doctor's appointments!"

"I have a right to be there! It's my child!"

I can hear to growl into the phone.

"I don't want you there! And I'll make sure the doctor knows it! He won't allow you in if I don't want you there!"

"Look Tanya, I didn't call you to fight with you. Let's just calm down. So, you're 10 weeks along. Is the baby healthy?"

I can hear Tanya sigh.

"Yes."

"And you're sisters? They're going to be around, right?"

"Yes."

Good, that means she won't be alone all of the time. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them moves in with her for the duration of her pregnancy. That also means I won't be at her beck and call. She would use that to her advantage.

"Ok. I'll talk to my attorney. We'll get child support included into the settlement. At some point, we'll also have to discuss custody."

"Look Edward! You need to be here! This is your fucking child! Now come home!"

I sigh and bite back one of my own growls.

"Tanya, calm down. I'm not coming back there. I'm sorry that this is how it worked out, but I'm not going to do it. Now I'll do my best to make peace with you for the child's sake but that's it. If it's not baby related I want no part in it. Got it?"

"Whatever, Eddie." Click.

Hell no. She did not just hang up on me.

I snap my phone closed and consider launching it at the wall.

I look up into the pained eyes of Bella. God, she must be so heartbroken. _Can I ever stop hurting her?_

"What did she say?"

I turn to my mother and I see tears of her own streaming down her face.

"She's 10 weeks along. Already been to the doctor's. The baby is healthy. She said that if I don't come home, I can't go to the appointments."

Bella tenses.

"Bella, I'm not going back there. I promise. She'll ease up eventually. I'll brush up on the laws and see if she can legally keep me out of those appointments. But she's just using them to get me to go back to her. I'm an idiot sometimes, but I'm not completely stupid."

Bella nods then jumps up, completely scaring the shit out of me.

"Oh my God, when did she go to the doctor's?!"

"She didn't say."

Bella starts running around the room searching for something. I watch her, wide eyed, in complete shock.

"Bella, what's wrong? What are you looking for?" Asks Carlisle.

"Where's the video, Edward? Where's that fucking video?"

I'm still frozen, but I manage to speak.

"It's in a blank case up with the rest of the dvds. Why?"

She looks up and finds the blank case. She puts it in the dvd player and grabs the remote. She begins to fast forward through the first several hours. We see Emmett's face up close, then eventually Emmett getting his face painted. She keeps going until she sees her and Tanya talking.

She pushes play.

_Bella slams the door shut and Tanya jumps._

"_What are these documents that are just so important for me to sign?" On screen Bella asks._

"_Oh, you mean the documents _my husband_ asked me to bring over?_

I roll my eyes watching Tanya. What a bitch.

"_Shut up, Tanya. The only reason why he married your stupid ass is because you fucking framed me. Let me ask you, does it hurt to know that actually had to lie to get him? That he wanted me more than you? Does it hurt to know that I'm the one he really loves?"_

_I can see Tanya about to lose it. This is where shit gets good._

"_Edward loves me." Replies Tanya._

_On screen Bella scoffs._

"_Bitch, please. If he ever really loved you he would have been with you. He would have chosen you. But he didn't. He chose me. And you were so bitter and pathetic you had to ruin his life to get him."_

Here it comes. Tanya's gonna blow.

"_I did what I had to do to get the man I love! You didn't fucking deserve him! The daughter of a cop and a whore! People like you shouldn't be with people like us! You and your pathetic little upbringing with your second rate clothes with your second rate jobs with your second rate friends! _

_I did Edward a fucking favor! If it weren't for me he'd be stuck raising your no-good offspring instead of living the life he was raised to live!"_

Then Bella attacks.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

Bella goes on her tirade, kicking the living shit out of Tanya and I can't help but get a little hard. Fighting women is always a turn on, but to see Bella beating up Tanya is just hot.

On screen Jasper pulls her off of Tanya but she struggles free and punches Tanya again. _So hot.._

This time, Emmett's the one to pull her off but Bella still manages to kick Tanya a few times.

She pauses the screen.

"Oh my God I kicked her stomach!"

I freeze. Now I see why she wanted to watch this.

Bella drops the remote and falls into a little ball on the floor and begins balling her eyes out. Ignoring my parents, I run forward and scoop her up into my arms.

"You didn't know, love. You didn't know. And if it affected the baby we would have known by now."

She clutches to my shirt and starts begging for forgiveness. I look up, helpless. My parents just look down at Bella in sorrow. Then I see a light in my mother's eyes.

"What if she isn't telling the truth? She said on the tape that she did 'what she had to do to get the man she loves.' How do we know this isn't another scam? And don't freak out Bella, but that fight should have caused some damage. And I heard you two fought at a bar a few days prior. That should have affected the baby. We would definitely know by now."

Bella's anguished eyes meet Esme's.

"Do you think so?"

Esme smiles and nods.

"I do. I find it hard to believe anything she's ever said to me after watching that. Carlisle, do you think you can find something out?"

Carlisle smiles and nods.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I can do whatever the hell I want."

I want to laugh but I'm too fucking stressed. I hold Bella tighter in my arms while Carlisle makes a few phone calls. I block him out and focus on Bella's beautiful face. Her eyes follow Carlisle while I wonder how the hell such an angel could be in my life.

She hates Tanya so much, but for her to care enough to freak out like that.. True angel.

Carlisle snaps his phone closed, gaining my attention.

"My contacts are going to do what they can. I've stopped just short of having someone follow her, which I'm not exactly against. However, I want you to call your friends. Get them here. I have a back up plan."

His contacts, whoever the hell they are, never fail but, regardless, I do as he says.

"Hello dearest brother." Says Alice.

"Emergency meeting. Get everyone here."

"What's wrong? I didn't see anything happening."

I sigh.

"Just call them and I'll explain once everyone gets here."

"Ok, Edward. We'll be there as soon as possible."

I snap my phone shut and pick Bella up. I sit us down on the couch but keep her in my arms. Bella and I just stare at each other while Carlisle and Esme speak to each other. _I'm not letting her go. I'll never let her go. Especially not right after I got her back._

I get so lost in Bella that I don't even notice Alice and Jasper come in until she speaks from right beside me.

"What's going on, Edward?"

I look up at my sister and I can see her true curiosity. She really missed this. For the first time since I can remember, she missed something big. Well there was the wedding, too. Can that be a good thing? Can that mean Tanya is lying?

"Wait for Rose and Emmett."

She nods.

"They should be here any minute."

Jasper leans forward and hugs Bella and begins whispering in her ear. She holds onto him tightly, letting him comfort her. Feelings of jealousy rush to the surface, but Jasper is always great at calming people down. Especially Bella.

Then Emmett barges in the room. One look at Bella and he flips.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

I slump down in guilt. This is all my fault, whether she's pregnant or not. Tanya wants me and it's tearing Bella apart.

"I said what the hell did you do to her?!"

I meet Emmett's fuming eyes and cringe in guilt.

"Emmett, calm down. This isn't his fault."

I look up at my father in shock.

"Of course this is my fault! If she's lying it's because she wants me! If it's true then I'm the idiot who did it!"

Carlisle shakes his head and begins to respond when Rosalie interrupts.

"Will someone please fill us in here? What the hell is going on?"

I sigh and lean over pushing the button to the answering machine. I clench my eyes shut as Tanya speaks.

"Edward.. it's Tanya. I didn't come over because I didn't want to be attacked by Bella. Edward I'm.. I'm pregnant. Bye."

I look up and meet four pairs of enraged eyes. Fuck, I'm going to be hospitalized tonight.

"None of you will lay a finger on him! We don't know if it's true!"

I turn to my mother and thank her with my eyes. She may have just saved my ass. And no one will go against Esme's orders.

"Why would she lie about something like that? I mean at some point we would figure it out."

I turn to Jasper and shrug.

"No clue. I spoke to her earlier and she told me that if I didn't come home I'm not allowed at the doctor's appointments."

I can see Jasper tense up.

"Whether this is true or not, that's fucked up."

I nod.

"That's it! I'm going over there and giving her a piece of my mind!"

Rosalie storms out of the living room.

"I'm going with her!"

Alice runs after Rosalie screaming for her to wait. We just watch them go in shock.

"Uh.. dad. Was that your plan?"

He looks at me in shock.

"No. But this could work as well. They're both master manipulators. I've been trying to hire Rosalie on for ages."

I nod until Bella jumps up.

"We need to go. I wouldn't put it past them to attack Tanya and if she is telling the truth then that could be very bad. Rose won't hold back."

I jump and and grab my keys. We all shuffle out of the house and run to the cars. My father's car is behind mine so Bella, Emmett, and myself jump into Jasper's car.

He speeds to my old house, trying to keep up with Carlisle. I hold Bella's hand the whole way, rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

She's more protective of this child, if there is a child, then I am. But at least someone has the brains to think. I'm proud of how she isn't holding a grudge, keeping an open mind.

And for her to care about this child like this, even though she hates Tanya, proves that she has the heart of a true saint.

We arrive at the house and I can see both Rosalie and Alice pounding on the front door.

Thank God we didn't miss anything.

Tanya opens the door and looks at all of us in shock.

"What are you all doing here?"

Rosalie smiles.

"Impromptu baby shower."

Good God, this is going to be bad. At least she didn't just start to lay into her.

"Um.. ok. As long as Bella doesn't attack then you can come in. Can't have _our _baby hurt, can we, Edward?"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes but nod none the less.

Alice latches on to Rosalie's arm and smiles at Tanya.

"Thank you, Tanya. I just couldn't help but want to celebrate my becoming an aunt! This is so awesome!"

Tanya relaxes her stance a little and pulls the door open wider and let's all of us in. Though, I don't miss the glare she sends Bella.

We all file into the living room and take a seat.

"So Tanya, I'm sure you've been brushing up. Reading a bunch of baby books, haven't you? Parenthood is a big deal."

Tanya smiles at Rosalie.

"Of course I have. I can't wait to be a mother."

I fight the need to roll my eyes, once again. Tanya has never expressed a wish to have children. Neither had I; I could never imagine having children with her. Married or not, I didn't want her to be the mother of my children. _I'm such a fucking idiot. Who marries someone they wouldn't want to mother their children?_

"I'll bet. How far along are you?"

"10 weeks."

"Wow 10 weeks! Have you gotten an ultrasound yet?"

Tanya nods.

"Just the other day."

Alice lets out an 'awww.'

"So, you saw the baby moving its arms and legs?"

Tanya nods.

"This baby sure does like to move! Gotta future athlete in here, lemme tell ya!"

Rosalie's smile turns into a glare.

"Wrong answer!"

Tanya's smile fades.

"What?"

"The baby wouldn't be moving around until you're three months along, Tanya. At 10 weeks, it's only just developed its arms and legs."

Tanya's face turns into a glare.

"So? You said just developed. So the baby can move."

Rosalie and Alice glare right back. It's like watching a ping pong match. Carlisle's phone vibrates, and he flips it open. It looks like he's checking a text message.

"'Gotta future athlete?' Sorry honey, baby can't move that much!"

Tanya begins to scream at Rosalie but Carlisle interrupts.

"Enough! You're lying, Tanya! You got you're annual pap-smear three days ago and all your tests were clear! No STDs, no damage, NO BABY!"

Tanya turns to Carlisle in shock. He smirks back.

"You know who I am. You may have stumped me before with Bella, but you didn't get me this time."

Tanya's eyes widen.

I release Bella's hand and walk forward to Tanya.

"Listen closely, Tanya, because I'm not going to repeat myself. Enough with the devious plans. Do not come near a single person in this room. You've caused enough heart ache. And trust me, I'm keeping a copy of your recording on the answering machine. I'll have no problems finishing you in court after that. Especially with the video.

I was going to be generous. Give you half, alimony, whatever. Well, it's not happening now. You can count on that. I won't go back on my word, you can have the house. But that's it. You're not getting a single fucking penny. I hope daddy doesn't mind supporting you.

And heed my warning Tanya. Stay away from my family. And if I hear that you've even breathed in Bella's direction- you're fucked. Got it?"

I can see the obvious fear in Tanya's eyes. My relief at Tanya not being pregnant can not overpower my rage right now. After everything she has done, she's low enough to do this? And what was she going to do? Fake a miscarriage after she got me back?

My stomach churns at that thought.

I turn swiftly and grab Bella's hand, leading us out of the house. I can hear Rosalie and Alice screaming at Tanya but everyone else follows us but I pay them no mind. I open the back seat of Jasper's car and allow Bella to get in before me. I follow in after her and slam the door shut.

Bella runs calming fingers along my arms and face, relaxing my muscles. I turn to her and smile.

"Thank God."

She laughs and I exhale in obvious relief. Jasper gets in the front seat then opens my window. Both of my parents are standing there smiling at me.

"We're going to head home. It's been a long night."

I laugh.

"Fuck yeah, it has been."

Esme glares.

"Language, Edward."

I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, mother."

My father laughs.

"Bella, I'll be calling your office on Monday to get that information."

It's Bella's turn to roll her eyes.

"You Cullen men, I swear. I would let you get away with murder. Hell, you could probably convince me to hide the body in my basement."

Carlisle raises an eyebrow.

"I'll keep that in mind."

We all bust out laughing.

"Have a great night kids. We'll talk to you soon."

I nod.

"See ya."

Jasper drives us back home, and I keep quiet basking in relief. I pull Bella in my arms and inhale her scent. She stuck by my side during every single second. Hell, she was freaking out because she may have hurt my child with another woman.

_I'm starting a church after this woman._

**Well, there ya have it, folks! NO BABY! I'm sure you're all exhaling in relief! Thanks to my beta justme317 for makin me feel better and better with each chapter.  
**

**Let me know what ya think!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**bpov**

These past two months have been nothing short of amazing. Coming home to Edward has to be the best part of my day, everyday. The way his eyes light up the second I walk into the room.. It's obvious that the nine hours we spend apart daily are just as hard on him as they are on me.

We laugh. A lot. I haven't laughed this much in well... in five years.

If I cry, it's because I'm laughing so hard.

We even laughed our way through the awkward "boyfriend/girlfriend" conversation.

We went out to dinner with Seth, a friend of Edward's, and Edward called me his girlfriend. We hadn't put a title on our relationship, so I sat silent in shocked wonder. I mean, it was obvious we were _something. _We were living together for crying out loud!

But he never asked me to be his girlfriend. And I made sure he knew it.

Seth and Edward were laughing at Edward's comment about how 'you don't mess with his girlfriend, or you'll regret it.' Damn straight. But not my point. I sat silent for a few minutes processing what he had said.

I had wondered what exactly we were. I mean I'm a girl, we wonder about these things. Was I his girlfriend? Roommate? Friend with benefits? I had no idea if I had a real claim on him.

Then I realized it was Edward. Of course he assumed. What Edward wants, he gets. He just sometimes forgets about the details to get what he wants.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Edward."

Both Edward and Seth turned to me shocked.

"What?!"

I could see Edward starting to freak out, and ready to launch out of his chair to pace or something. He ran his hand nervously through his hair about five times in 10 seconds.

I began to giggle. God, I wish I had a recording of this.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Edward glared at me while Seth just kept looking back and forth between us, nervously.

"You should see yourself right now," I said.

And I officially lost it. I couldn't contain myself to giggles anymore. I've never seen Edward's eyes so big.

"This isn't funny, Bella!"

I laughed harder. He sounded like a four year old ready to throw a tantrum. He sat there and glared at me until I finally sobered up.

"What do you mean you're not my girlfriend?"

His jaw clenched; he was obviously pissed. I smiled innocently back.

"Well, you never asked me."

Realization dawned in Edward's eyes and he busted out laughing.

"You had me flipping out, Bella! For a second there, I thought I would be moving out by the end of the night!"

I joined in his laughter because Edward's mind can jump 10 steps ahead sometimes. It can make life harder, but I tend to just roll with it. He'll overreact and I'll silently laugh it off.

"Seriously, love, you had me freaking out!"

He continued talking through his laughter, but he was laughing so hard I couldn't understand what he was saying. Add in my laughter and we didn't stand a chance to understand each other.

We began to sober up and Edward stands. He's still chuckling a little bit but he's under control.

Then he stands on his chair.

_He's going to do something. And it's going to be embarrassing._

I drop my head and hide my face in my hair. _This can't be good._

"Ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for interrupting your dinner but may I please have your attention?"

I covered my face in my hands and groan. I'm currently the color of a tomato. _Thanks, dear._

Edward keeps chuckling as he continues.

"It has come to my attention that the lovely lady before me is not my girlfriend. I would like to rectify that tonight. Not only is she beautiful but she is also kind, intelligent, and a true angel. So before all these witnesses tonight, I ask you, Bella, would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

My face was a whole new kind of red. I silently wished I could go back to tomato red.

The whole room was silent, awaiting my response.

_I'm going to kill him for this._

I nod my answer, keeping my face hidden. Of course I'll be his girlfriend, but I wasn't looking up. No fucking way.

"I'm sorry, love, but would you please answer me?"

I looked up and glared at him. He smiled innocently back. He knew exactly what he was doing.

_I'm slipping a red sock in with his load of white clothes. _

"Yes."

It was barely above a whisper. I couldn't fucking speak. There had to be at least 100 people looking at me!

"I'm sorry, love. Could you speak up?"

I glared at him before screaming.

"Yes! Yes dammit! I'll be your damn girlfriend! Happy now?!"

Edward nods enthusiastically then busts out laughing, still on top of his fucking chair. For a minute I considered kicking the legs of the chair and knocking him down... _off his damn high horse._

But there were too many witnesses. Witnesses who were all cheering and clapping, and of course, staring at me. He's cut off. It's official. No sex until further notice.

Edward jumped off his chair still laughing at my expression and walked to my side of the table. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me passionately. His warm, soft lips burned into mine and the world around us melted away.

He pulled us out of the kiss. Good thing, too. I would have kept us going and gave our audience one hell of a show.

He started laughing again and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, and fight hard I did, I starting laughing along with him.

He was only cut off for two hours.

It was just too hard. And I mean _hard._

That was three weeks ago. He eventually got yelled at for it. I believe it was after my fifth, hell maybe my sixth, orgasm.

But then he went down on me and all was forgiven.

Esme released her public apology as promised. My face burns every time I see my face plastered on a newspaper. People Magazine wants to do an article about it. Diane frickin' Sawyer wants to do a prime time interview.

Apparently, we're a modern day fairytale.

I'm still refusing to do the article or interview. But Edward being Edward won't let this go, which has led to our first fight since we reconciled.

And I'm pissed.

"Come on, love! I want my privacy just as much as you do but this is a good thing!"

I glare at him.

"How the hell could you ever see this as a good thing?! It's national! You want privacy? You're giving that up the second we agree to this!"

Edward rolls his eyes.

"It was national news when we split, too. The whole world needs to know you're innocent. I refuse to let anyone believe that you're the guilty party! Just give it up! We need this!"

I resist the urge to punch the wall.

"No, I will not _'give it up,' _Edward! If you want everyone to know the truth, then buy some phone books and start making some damn calls! I will not be plastered on some magazine like some celebrity! The paparazzi has finally stopped showing up at my work, I'm finally getting my privacy back!

And I don't give a damn what the world thinks. The only people who matter know the truth! We're talking about millions of strangers butting into our lives!"

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. After a minute of silence, he responds in a soft tone.

"Bella, if you're with me you're never going to have complete privacy. You know this. Being with me means paparazzi and rumors and strangers knowing your name. I don't like it, but that's the way it is. I'm a Cullen, love. I can't change it. So, if you can't handle this then tell me now and I won't say a word. I'll go pack my things and you'll never hear from me again."

I stare at him shocked. _What the hell do you say to that?_

Edward keeps his head down, refusing to make eye contact. I can see him bracing himself, waiting for the impact of my words.

A tear falls from my eye. He's right. We will never have complete and total privacy. He's a Cullen. I've been through this before, why is it so much harder now?

When Edward and I split I was followed constantly by photographers. Questions were fired off left and right; I could barely keep my head on straight.

It was months before I could leave my house without Emmett to protect me.

I was accused, plastered on the news. It's surreal to see yourself on CNN because of a break up. To see yourself bashed left and right. To not be able to turn on a TV and hear about how horrible of a person you are.

That's why it's harder now.

I've been silent for too long and I can see Edward slump in defeat.

"Edward... I don't want you to go."

Edward snaps his head up and I can see the tears swimming in his eyes. He really believes I will let him go. The only way he is ever leaving me is if he is pried from my cold, dead fingers.

I heave a sigh and take a step forward.

"Edward, did you ever turn on a TV within the first few months of us splitting up?"

I can see the confusion clouding Edward's eyes. He shakes his head 'no' but keeps silent.

I exhale a shaky breath.

"I did. And every time I did I saw my face. Or pictures of us. Or footage of us being followed. Edward, I couldn't turn on the TV without hearing how horrible I was. How I was a gold digger, or a traitor, you name it and I was called it.

A panel on the E! Channel dubbed me 'the black fiance.' I was the new 'black widow' but instead of murdering you I just ruined you. And the name stuck. I turned on MSNBC to watch the news and even they were calling me the 'black fiance.'

Do you know what that's like?"

I can see the pain in Edward's eyes. It starts to be overshadowed by guilt.

"Edward, don't blame yourself. None of this was your fault. I'm just scared. Scared something like that will happen again.

I had to change my number six times. After a while I just stopped leaving home and kept my phone turned off. The only people I saw were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and occasionally Alice. And they were constantly horded by the the paparazzi, too.

The only time I would emerge from my apartment was to go see you, to try to get you to believe me. I don't want you to blame yourself over this but you have got to understand my point in all of this.

We'll be back in the spotlight. All eyes on us. And if we break up again? 'The Black Fiance strikes again' will be the headline for weeks."

Edward sighs and sits down on the couch. He leans forward and puts his face in his hands. I keep silent, giving him time to process all of this information. This was a lot bigger than he really knew.

I'm glad he didn't know at the time. He would have felt worse. He would never want that to happen to me, ever.

Edward sighs again and looks up at me.

"Come here, love."

He extends his arms and I walk forward and crawl into his lap. He kisses my temple and buries his face in my hair.

I revel in the feeling of being in his arms. The pain I endured reliving those memories is forgotten. I've got Edward. That's what matters.

"Love, I am so so so sorry."

I sigh.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to understand why I am afraid."

He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I do understand. So if you don't want to do this we won't. But please try to understand my side of this before you give your final word.

All those people who said all of those terrible things will be proven wrong publicly. Your name will be cleared. The Cullen press releases can only defend you so much. I think you need to make a stand. Set the record straight. Not for all those people, not for revenge, but for you. You obviously went through a lot because of them. Now you have the proof to stand up for yourself.

But if you don't want to do this then say the word now and we'll never talk about it again."

I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes. He's right. I took so much shit from the media. And I never said a word. I never protested my innocence, never told them they were wrong.

I let them walk all over me.

"You got Diane Sawyer's number?"

Edward pulls back and looks at me, smiling. There's another reason to do this. Right in front of me. That smile right there.

Edward leans forward and brushes his lips against mine.

"I'm proud of you, Bella."

I smile and kiss him again. We begin to make out passionately until our phone rings. Edward pulls back and groans. I giggle and wink at him before jumping off his lap and running for the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm so excited you're going to do the interview! You have to let me dress you!"

I roll my eyes. Alice.

"Dammit, Alice! Stop watching my future or whatever it is you do! Or you could have at least given me an hour or two before you called. I was busy!"

"Please, you two fuck like bunnies! I'm amazed his dick hasn't fallen off!"

I scrunch my nose up in disgust.

"Ew, Alice. That's your brother you're talking about."

"Oh you think that's bad? Try getting the visions. The hundreds and hundreds of visions. Do you ever sleep?"

I blush. I've become rather accustomed to less sleep. It's worth it.

"Anyway. Yes, we're doing the interview. Yes, you can dress me. Keep it in my comfort zone. Go have fun."

Alice screeches in a way only Alice can and I can hear her running around her house in excitement. I hope Jasper isn't home. He'll be dizzy within minutes of watching her.

"I'm so excited, Bella! I've got so much to do! Talk to ya later, bye!"

Click.

I pull the phone back and stare at it for a moment.

What have I done?

I've unleashed a god damn monster!

The only other time she made that sound was when I told her she could style me for my wedding.

I put the phone down and turn to look at Edward horrified. I can see him on the verge of laughing. I'm sure he figured out what happened just from hearing my side of the conversation.

After a few more seconds, it becomes too much for him and he busts out laughing.

I can't even glare; I'm still horrified. This means shopping and primping and prodding... Oh God.

Hours and hours and hours of Alice.

I glare.

"You do realize how much of my time she will be taking, right? Pull out the take-out menus and get ready to jerk it because you aren't going to be seeing me for a while."

That shut him up.

"How the hell could she take that much time? It's one outfit, and she won't be doing hair and make up until the day of?!"

Now it's his turn to be horrified.

Ha ha, fucker.

"Like I have any idea! This means salons and spas and just… Alice!"

Edward groans.

"This is your fault, you know. You convinced me to do this! So when you're home alone horny as hell remember your little 'stand up for yourself' speech!"

Edward stares at me wide-eyed.

Then his expression turns to pleading.

"Can I take it back?"

I roll my eyes.

"Of course you think with your penis. No, you can't take it back. Alice knows!"

Edward sighs and sits in silence for a minute.

"By the way, what was it she said about me that made you say 'ew?'"

I laugh.

"Are you sure you want the answer to this one?"

Like a dumbass, he nods. He's going to be horrified.

"Well first she told me she's surprised your 'dick doesn't fall off because we go at it like bunnies.' Then she started talking about her vision thingies. Apparently there are hundreds and hundreds. She asked if we ever sleep."

Horrified would be an understatement for his expression.

"You mean… you mean to tell me... you mean.. SHE SEES?!"

I nod fighting back laughter at his expression. Bug eyed, slack jawed..

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY _BABY SISTER _SEES?!"

I nod, biting my tongue. I really should have told Emmett to keep the video camera up. This is too good. And Emmett would get a kick out of this. Just thinking about Edward's face right now and Emmett's reaction causes me to lose it.

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life.

I fall off the couch and roll on the floor.

Edward just stares at me, still bug eyed.

I'm not going to stop laughing until he stops. It's too fucking funny.

After about five minutes Edward snaps out of it. He runs into the laundry room. That sobered me up. Curious, I follow him. I get there in time to see him grab a gallon of bleach then he starts running around the house.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward keeps running around the house apparently looking for something.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're running around the house like a crazy person."

Edward stops and turns to me.

"I'm looking for my car keys so I can drive to Alice's house and pour bleach in her brain."

He resumes running around the house.

I laugh at him. Dumbass.

He finally finds his keys and runs out of the house. Without shoes.

I pause.

Oh dear God he's serious.

I run out of the house, chasing after him without shoes. Someone up there loves me because I don't trip.

"Edward! You can't do that!"

He jumps in his car and turns it on when I reach the passenger door. I wing it open.

I do what I have to do. I use 'the voice.' The one weapon all women posses to stop a man in his tracks.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

He freezes.

"You will do no such thing! Get your ass out of this car and back into the house! Now!"

Like a robot, he turns off his car and walks back into the house. He puts the bleach away like a good little boy then sits on the couch.

I stand in front of him with my hands of my hips.

Damn, I'm awesome.

"Do I really have to tell you what you did wrong?"

Avoiding eye contact Edward shakes his head 'no.'

I nod and plop down on the couch next to him. He seems so tense. I have the perfect solution.

I run my hand along his thigh. He sits there, frozen. I run my hand back and forth a few times and still get no reaction. I pull up and grab his dick. The holy grail.

Edward jumps up, almost knocking me off the couch.

"We can't do that! Alice will see!"

I roll my eyes.

"So we're never having sex again? Ever? For the next 80 years we are never ever having sex again?"

Edward finally makes eye contact. I can see him battling it out. There's no way in hell we're never having sex again. I give it 30 seconds. One minute max.

He keeps silent, still weighing his options. Then he gives me a piercing stare. He launches forward and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I giggle. I love it when he goes all cave man on me.

"We're just going to have to stick to quickies."

I snort. Like that'll ever happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything but thousands of fantasies that include a naked Edward. mmm... mmm... good**

**15**

**epov**

I'm sitting at Emmett's house killing time. Earlier, Bella and I were laying around on the couch watching T.V., enjoying our day off. _Gotta love Labor Day. _

But Jasper showed up and practically threw me out of my own home. He kept mumbling something about it being almost one o'clock and how these are 'the days of our lives' or something like that.

Sometimes I just don't get him.

So while he and Bella have been doing whatever it is they're doing, I've been sitting here watching Emmett try to throw popcorn into his mouth. He has only made two shots out of like 100. Popcorn is everywhere.

Rosalie is going to kill him.

As much as I want to get home and hang out with Bella, I really hope I'm here to see that.

"You know, Edward, you've been here about an hour and you still haven't told me why you showed up."

I roll my eyes as he misses yet another attempt to get popcorn in his mouth.

"Jasper showed up acting all crazy and threw me out."

Emmett grinned.

"Did he tell you what got up his ass?"

"No, he just kept talking about how these are 'the days of our lives' or something. I was too busy trying to grab some pants before I was thrown out in only my boxers to really try to understand him."

Unexpectedly, Emmett busts out laughing. His bowl of popcorn gets knocked over while he starts slapping his knee while laughing.

I just sit there looking at him like he's a moron.

'Like he's a moron?' Who am I kidding? Emmett _is_ a moron.

"Dude, why the fuck didn't you tell me?! We just missed some god damn entertainment!"

I look at Emmett curiously.

"What do you mean, Em?"

Emmett fights his laughter as he begins to respond.

"I got Bella drunk one time and began interrogating her about Jazz. You know she always spills the beans when she's drunk and I wanted some information on Jazz because I needed something new to give him shit about. So anyways, I got her piss ass drunk by spiking all her drinks and.."

He busts out laughing again.

I sit back and try to fight my impatience. It looks like we've got a good story in the making and he's taking too fucking long to sober the hell up.

"Sorry, so I was interrogating her and she told me that Jasper watches soap operas with her!"

Surprised is an understatement for me right now. Jasper, who is the definition of tough guy, watches soap operas?!

He laughs again before he continues.

"It's a weekday so you know that shit is on! And I know 'Days of Our Lives' is a soap opera because Rosalie watches that shit! I've been dying to spy on Jasper and Bella when they watch it!"

Emmett lies down on the couch, smashing popcorn, while he continues to laugh.

And I laugh right along with him. Hard. I laugh so fucking hard I snort.

"Damn, I should have said something earlier! Why haven't you told me this, yet? This is too fucking good!"

I keep laughing along with Emmett while I hear my phone chirp. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see that I have a text message from Bella.

**You're free to come home whenever! **

**Love you!**

I start laughing again when I see the time. It's 2:03.

"Dude, I guess the show is over! She just texted me and said that I can come home whenever."

Emmett starts laughing again, then starts laughing harder when he sees the time on the clock above his T.V.

"God damn, dude! I can't believe I forgot about that! And what's worse is I still haven't given him shit for it!"

My eyes widen at Emmett.

"You haven't made fun of him yet?! Emmett, you fucking moron! This is like the perfect thing to use against him!"

Emmett sobers up and puts on a devilish expression. Uh-oh, Emmett has an idea.

"Dude, blackmail. We have the perfect blackmail. What do you think? Personal slave?"

I smirk at Emmett.

"We can do better than personal slave, Emmett."

He smirks back and nods.

"You're right. But what to do? What to do?"

Emmett jumps up off the couch, startling me.

"I've got it!"

I widen my eyes, but I keep my mouth shut waiting for him to continue.

"Rosalie and Alice are at the mall today, trying to hit up the sales. I say we have Jasper show up and whenever they try something on he has to say things like 'it makes your butt look big' or 'it makes you look fat.' The girls would murder him!"

I laugh at the genius of his plan.

They would stab him with a stiletto or something.

"You're a fucking genius, Emmett! It's perfect."

Emmett holds up one finger in a motion for me to wait. I sit there silently waiting for him to do something. He just sits there and stares at me. I furrow my brows together in confusion but he just keeps staring at me.

"What-"

Emmett interrupts me by shushing me.

I bite my tongue and sit in silence staring at him. It's like he had a stroke of genius then his mind caught up and he can't process it or something.

I'm beginning to wonder if 'moron' is the right word for him.

Emmett smiles.

"No phone call from Alice. She hasn't 'seen,' or whatever it is she does, our plan."

I stare at Emmett in awe.

When the hell did he become so smart? Just five minutes ago the man was poking his own eye out with popcorn.

"Call Jazz and get him over here."

I smirk and whip out my phone dialing his number.

"Hello?"

I fight to keep the laughter out of my voice when I respond.

"Jazz, get your ass over here to Emmett's. We've got something really cool to show you."

Emmett gives me the thumbs up at my excuse to get him here but I ignore him. I can't afford to laugh right now and if I keep looking at the shit eating grin on Emmett's face, it's bound to happen.

"This better not be one of Emmett's porno's with all the Disney characters again!"

I bust out laughing and look at Emmett incredulously.

"What?! You're fucking kidding me!" I screech.

I pull the phone from my ear and yell at Emmett.

"Where the hell are these Disney porno's? I've gotta see this!"

I can hear Jasper laughing on the phone while Emmett grins and runs in the direction of his bedroom. Ew. If he keeps that in his bedroom then that means...

Stop that train of thought right there before I have to pour bleach into my brain.

"Jasper, it's not one of the porno's but get your ass here. You've got to see this!"

I can hear him rolling his eyes when he responds. The man is too easy to predict.

Well, maybe he used to be. Do I even know the real Jasper? I mean... soap operas?! The man served in Iraq. He makes a big deal out of being tough. He's a good friend and will have a heart to heart with you if you need one but that man does not do girly things.

He's the only person I know that has gotten away from Alice when she demands a shopping spree.

Or has he?

Now I'm questioning everything I know about him.

This is too damn good.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving your house now. I should be there in 10."

I grin.

"Good."

I hang up the phone as Emmett comes running back into the living room with his Disney porno in hand. He goes to put the movie in the DVD player but I stop him.

"Dude, I am NOT watching porn with you! I just want to see the case."

Emmett grins but puts the DVD in anyways.

"No way, man. You at least have to see 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Gang Bang Edition.' It's too fucking funny!"

I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm not watching porn with you, funny or not. Give me the case."

He nods reluctantly and hands me the DVD case while taking the movie out of the DVD player. I take a look at this case and can't help but bust out laughing.

The cover is a picture of Princess Jasmine from 'Aladdin' getting reamed from behind by her pet tiger, Raja.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

He turns to me and grins.

"I stole it from a video store. I rented it out and never returned it. That shit is too good to give up."

I shake my head at Emmett.

"You're a cop, man."

He chuckles.

"It was the day before my final test to be a cop. I had to do something illegal."

I laugh and shake my head.

I sit here examining the case for a minute, laughing at the small pictures on the back until Jasper walks in.

"Ok, ok, I'm here. What is it that is so important for me to see?"

Both Emmett and I grin at Jasper.

Jasper's eyes get wide. He knows something is up.

"So... how's your day been, Jazz?"

I turn to Emmett and grin. Lead him in. It'll be funnier this way.

Jasper looks at us in confusion.

"Uh... It's been good, I guess."

"What you been doin'?"

Jasper turns to me when I ask my question and I can see him trying to keep his composure. He knows we're up to something and he knows us well enough to know he's going to get the brunt of whatever it is.

"I, uh, I hung out with Alice for a little bit before she left. Then I chilled with Bella. We just talked about work and stuff."

I grin.

"And stuff? You haven't, oh I don't know, watched anything interesting today?"

Jasper's eyes widen in horror at my question.

"No?"

His voice squeaks. He's bracing himself, but I can see him slouching a little bit. He is waiting for it.

"You sure you haven't?"

Jasper shakes his head 'no' to Emmett.

"Damn, I was figuring you could update Rosalie on what she missed on 'Days of Our Lives' later."

Jasper freezes.

We wait for it.

"Fuck." Jasper whispers, looking down.

Emmett and I lose it.

"You fucking pussy!" Emmett yells.

I hold onto my stomach I'm laughing so hard. My eyes are clenched shut picturing Jasper sitting on a couch with Bella watching some girlie soap opera, painting his nails.

I laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I've got shit on the both of you, too."

That shut me up. Emmett's mouth snapped shut, too.

"What the hell do you have on me?" I ask.

Jasper grins.

"Oh, I don't know, Edward. Perhaps something about you prancing about in high heels singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.'"

I widen my eyes in horror.

Then I glare.

Alice. That little shit is going to get it.

It was the first time I was ever drunk. And I was 16 years old.

Emmett is pointing a finger at me laughing and I shoot my glare to him. Before I can say anything Jasper speaks.

"And what are you laughing at? Huh, sparkles?"

I look at Jasper in confusion while Emmett suddenly becomes quiet. Jasper looks smug as hell.

"You're not the only one who can get information out of drunk, Bella."

Emmett glares at Jasper.

"Why did you call him sparkles?"

Jasper looks at me and laughs.

"Emmett, here, got bored one night and got into Bella's stuff. She had some sparkles you use for make-up left over from Halloween so apparently he did a little experimenting. From what she told me, she walked into her bedroom to find Emmett's lips and eyelids covered in sparkles. She said he looked like the bulky version of Boy George."

I bust out laughing at the image my mind conjured up. Big Emmett, dimples and all, smiling widely with glittered lips and eyelids.

I hope Bella has some pictures somewhere.

Emmett starts grumbling but I can barely hear him I'm laughing so hard.

After a good five minutes I finally sober up. We all sit down quietly thinking about how our most embarrassing secrets are now public knowledge. Damn.

Obviously, our blackmail is out the window since he has shit on both of us.

Damn, it was a good plan, too.

"Well, boys, I'm going to take off. I've got a lovely brunette waiting for me at home who could definitely use an orgasm or two since Jasper spoiled our plans earlier."

Both Emmett and Jasper scowl at me while I chuckle at them. I love taunting them about Bella and sex.

I grab my keys and head out.

Driving home I can't help but think about my two dumb ass best friends. Well, family. Brother-in-laws. Well, Emmett isn't my brother-in-law, yet.

But he will be.

Because I'll be damned if I don't marry Bella.

The divorce is moving along fairly quickly so hopefully I can make that a reality sooner rather than later.

I pull into our garage and head into the house. I walk into the living room to see Bella reading a book. I smile at my angel. She's always so at peace when she reads. She's oblivious to the world around her. She gets so immersed a story, even if she's already read it 10 times.

I stand there and watch her read for a minute; she hasn't noticed me standing here.

Her eyebrows are furrowed, like it's a sad part in the book. I can see her taking shallow breaths, like she's fighting the urge to cry.

Though it pains me to think of Bella crying or in any sort of pain, I can't help but admire her beauty.

She's always been so beautiful when she cries. Her skin flushes causing her skin to glow. Her eyes become deeper.

I walk to Bella and kiss her on the forehead.

Startled, she jumps then smiles sheepishly when she realizes it's me.

"Hey, love, did you have fun?"

Bella smiles.

"Of course."

I chuckle.

"So 'Days of Our Lives' was good today?"

Bella's beautiful, brown eyes widen in shock.

"How did you know about that?"

I chuckle.

"Emmett told me he got you to spill the beans once. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Bella smiles sheepishly.

"Damn, alcohol. Truth serum I tell you. Jasper is going to kill me."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Apparently, he used the same tactic to get stuff on Emmett so it's no big deal."

Bella blushes and looks down.

"Great, now my brothers will be mad at me."

I put my arm around Bella and pull her in for a hug.

"They're not mad at you. I promise. We didn't really get to make fun of Jasper much because he pulled out his information on us. So, no big deal, love."

Bella sighs.

"Do I even want to know what Jasper had on you guys?"

I laugh.

"Well, Jasper did mention something about sparkles."

Bella busts out laughing. I sit there and laugh with her, praying that she forgot about what Jasper had on me.

"Oh, that was so funny. Imagine my surprise walking into my own bedroom to find my 6'4, bulky as hell brother covered in sparkles."

Bella giggles melodically while I laugh at the mental image of Emmett from earlier.

We settle down and turn on the T.V.

Score! Bella forgot about what Jasper had on me.

"So... What did Jasper have to say about you."

I drop my head in defeat. Damnit.

"I'm not saying a word."

Bella glares at me then smiles smugly. What the hell?

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just call Jasper."

She reaches for the phone and I lunge across her lap and grab the phone from her.

"Fine. The first time I ever got drunk Alice convinced me to put on some high heels. The highlight of the night was me singing and dancing to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.'"

Bella laughs at me while I sit and glare.

I fight the urge to be mesmerized by her beauty. Her cheeks flush and her eyes sparkle.

Damnit, I already forgive her for laughing.

When she finally calms down, we snuggle on the couch and turn on some romantic comedy. I can't even pay attention, not that I would want to. Bella feels so good in my arms.

I nuzzle my face in her neck and breathe her in. Like how she is at peace when she's reading, this is when I'm at peace.

I relax and breathe in the scent of my Bella.

The next thing I know, I'm being awaken by the phone ringing. Bella groans and snuggles further into me. I squeeze my arms around her tighter as if the action will shut the phone up. After seven rings, it finally stops and whoever called didn't leave a message.

I nuzzle my face in her hair and begin to fall back asleep.

The phone rings again.

Damnit!

I reach over the arm of the couch and grab the phone.

"Hello." I say groggily.

"Edward Cullen?" Says an unfamiliar, female voice.

I release Bella from my arms and start to sit up.

"Yes?"

The person on the other end clears their throat.

"My name is Leah Clearwater, I work for Diane Sawyer."

I perk up and feel Bella shift beside me, telling me that she is now awake, too.

"Yes?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, we were wondering if we could bump up your interview sooner. Like Wednesday night?"

My eyes widen. Bella looks at me curiously but I put a finger up, silently telling her to hold on a minute.

"Um, I'm sure that would be fine. May I ask why?"

The woman, Leah, clears her throat again.

"Well, with your mother's apology still fresh, you're still big news. There are many rumors circulating about the two of you and Ms. Sawyer would like to set the record straight."

I nod, though the woman can't see me.

"Ok, that sounds fine. Send the information to my office tomorrow."

"Will do. Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Have a great evening."

I smile at Bella.

"I will, you do the same. Thank you, Ms. Clearwater. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and sigh, preparing myself for Bella's reaction.

"Who was it?"

I look at Bella and clear my throat.

"That was Leah Clearwater. She works for Diane Sawyer. They're bumping our interview up to Wednesday night. So, you will have to get Wednesday off so Alice can do her thing."

Her eyes widen but she remains silent. I can see her processing the information. She already isn't happy about doing this interview and now she has to do it sooner.

I feel like an ass for asking her to do this.

After a minute, Bella nods once.

I furrow my brows in confusion but keep quiet, waiting for her to speak.

"Might as well get it over with, right?"

I smile 'Bella's smile.'

"That's my girl."

Bella giggles and nuzzles back into me, and her stomach growls causing me to start laughing. I pry myself from her arms and get up from the couch.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to Bella and smile again.

"I'm making you dinner."

Bella smiles and lays back down on the couch. I wink at her then head into the kitchen to make my angel some food. She needs to be served more often.

**Thanks to my beta justme317. She's flippin amazing.**

**Let me know what ya think!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Steph Meyer, lucky bitch.**

**16**

**bpov**

_Fucking breathe, Bella!_

I pace across the floor, officially freaking the fuck out. _Why the hell did I agree to do this_?

Oh right. Edward.

Mother fucker isn't getting any tail for months if I have anything to say about it. I sigh and keep pacing. I'm nervous as shit. I've been up since five a.m. Thanks to the demonic little elf who doesn't want a Christmas present this year. I've been plucked, prodded, and waxed.

_Why the HELL did I have to get my vajayjay waxed? It's not like I'm effn stripping in this interview! _

Just thinking about the pain my vajayjay has endured today brought the pain to the forefront of my mind and I sit down.

Edward should be here any minute. He promised he would get out of the office by five. I whip out my phone and check the time. 5:23. He should be here now!

The man with perfect timing walks in the door. I exhale in relief and run at him. Edward chuckles while holds me tightly, rocking us from side to side.

I breathe in his delicious scent and allow myself to calm down. Edward pulls out of the hug and looks me up and down.

I blush while he takes in my black stilettos, my black pencil skirt, and my white blouse. He closes his eyes and smirks sexily.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He opens his eyes and grins wider.

"Hmm… I'm imagining you in that outfit in a library. Bent over the desk. Skirt pushed up to your waist. Shall I go on?"

I try to glare as my blush comes back at full force. He chuckles at my reaction and tenderly runs a finger down my red cheek.

"Beautiful..." He murmurs.

I try my hardest to glare again.

"How can you go all Captain Pervert on me one second then all romantic and sweet the next? It's not fair!"

Edward laughs and walks around me, loosening his tie. He removes his suit jacket then starts unbuttoning his shirt.

I take a seat to watch the show.

Edward looks at me and quirks an eyebrow. I just wave my hand at him in a gesture telling him to continue.

_Please continue._

Edward smirks and pulls his shirt off. I've fucked this man on the bed. Against walls. On the couch. On the kitchen table. Against the refrigerator.

And I still can't get used to the sight of Edward without a shirt on. Six pack just begging to be licked. The delicious 'V' pointing down to the God of cocks. The happy trail that is more than happy to lead me there...

He unbuttons his pants and pulls them down slowly, leaving him in only his boxers. My gaze stays glued on the ginormous tent he is currently pitching.

I lick my lips, faintly tasting him there. Or perhaps wishing to. I get up from my seat and walk forward, fully intending on getting what's mine when my phone rings. Fucking Alice.

Her ringtone shrills Material Girl obnoxiously as I glare at my phone from across the room. Stupid bitch saw what I was going to do.

I turn to Edward and speak with a venomous tone.

"Why does she always have to ruin my fun?"

Edward chuckles and begins pulling the suit Alice is making him wear for the interview off of its hanger.

"Wasn't just your fun, love. Believe me. But don't you worry, I fully intend on turning off all of our phones later."

I giggle like a stupid little school girl with a crush while Edward gets dressed. As he's getting dressed I think about how much I've changed since Edward and I got back together.

I smile a lot.

I'm constantly post coital.

Hell, I giggle like a school girl.

I'm happy.

All because of Edward. I have a purpose now. A point to my life. Before I was just going through the motions of life, like a zombie version of myself. Trying to get through the day.

Now, I'm happy. Smiling, blushing, giggling. Having fun. Actually getting laid. My life is good right now.

There's a knock at the door that brings me back to reality. This stupid effn interview is threatening to put a damper on my good mood. I look over at Edward to see all his deliciousness is fully covered before I open the door to our dressing room.

A woman about my height with tanned skin and black hair greets me with a smile.

"Ms. Swan?"

I nod my head and open the door wider, allowing her into our dressing room.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen I'm Leah Clearwater, Diane Sawyer's personal assistant. The set is ready, as is Ms. Sawyer. I just have a couple of questions to get out of the way then we can get this over with."

I nod and walk over to Edward, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Ok, now, are there any questions that you do not want asked?"

I look over to Edward and furrow my brows, trying to think of anything I don't want asked. The whole damn interview is going to suck anyway. Avoiding painful memories will defeat the purpose of this torture.

Edward looks at me questioningly and I shake my head 'no.'

"No. I don't think there's anything she needs to refrain from." Edward answers.

Ms. Clearwater writes something down on her clipboard before continuing.

"Any questions about your friends to be avoided? We know how close you guys are."

I quickly run through all of my friend's histories trying to think of some scandal or something that shouldn't be mentioned. I can't really think of anything.

"If you have some dirt on my older brother Emmett that I'm unaware of I don't want that getting out. He's a cop and the last thing I need is to kill off the legacy of cops in the family."

Edward chuckles while Ms. Clearwater smirks and writes on her clipboard.

"Ok, any special requests? Anything particular you absolutely want to talk about?"

I don't want to do this whole fucking thing, so why would I want to talk about anything specific? I'm just trying to do this one interview to shut up everyone and set the record straight. As if reading my mind, Edward speaks.

"We just want the truth out there. This will be our only interview so as long as she touches on Bella's innocence I can't think of anything."

Ms. Clearwater nods then walks to our door.

"Ok, love birds, I'll be back to fetch you in about five minutes."

I grin at our nickname while she exits our dressing room. I take a deep breath, willing myself to stay calm. I look at Edward, pleading, hoping he'll help me out. Edward smiles and grabs a hold of my hand.

"It'll be fine, love. And you look beautiful."

I blush and lean forward for a kiss. You read in books about fireworks and the world fading out when you kiss the love of your life. I experience that every single time we kiss. It's a combination of everything and nothing.

There are fireworks. And the world does fade out, leaving only Edward and me. It's a life changing experience kissing Edward.

Edward pulls back slightly and nuzzles my nose with his.

"I love you, Bella."

I smile softly.

"I love you, too."

He smiles crookedly before kissing me again. He pulls back and I have to hold back a laugh. My lip gloss is smeared across his lips. I let out a giggle as I wipe it off.

"You're so pretty, Edward."

He glares and steps back, wiping away at his lips. I let out another giggle as I head over to the mirror to check how I look. My hair is in place, my make up looks perfect; my clothes are covering everything necessary.

I apply more lip gloss to avoid Alice's wrath when the interview airs next week and walk over to Edward as he puts on his suit jacket.

_This man in a suit is glorious._

It takes all my will power not to jump his bones every morning before work. And I almost always do when he gets home from work. Edward smirks when he meets my lustful gaze, apparently knowing what I'm thinking.

Edward leans forward and puts his lips to my ear. When he speaks his lips lightly touch my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Behavior, Ms. Swan. Don't make me punish you later."

My body shivers at his idea of punishment. I received his punishment the other night for laughing at his story about dancing in heels.

He'd bring me to the brink of orgasm only to stop. Over and over and over again. And when I came... it was without a doubt the best orgasm I have ever experienced.

There's another knock at the door, bringing me out of my lustful haze in Edward land. Edward grabs a hold of my hand before leading me to the door. Ms. Clearwater smiles pleasantly as she tells us it's time. My heart drops to my feet as Edward leads us to the living room set in the middle of the studio we're filming at.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, please meet Diane Sawyer."

I look up to meet a news icon. I'm surprised I don't lose my head and ramble or stutter as I shake her hand and exchange pleasantries. I barely hear a word her and Edward exchange as we all take our seats.

Edward makes sure to sit close to me, keeping a hold of my hand like an anchor keeping me in place.

Probably the best idea he has ever had. Running sounds like a good idea to me.

"Ok, one minute people." Someone in the background yells.

Diane smirks at us before situating herself at a good angle facing us and the camera.

"30 seconds!"

My hands get sweaty and start to shake. I start breathing in pants. Edward turns to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be fine, love. I'll be right here the whole time."

I nod and breathe him in, allowing myself to calm down. I block everything out as I situate myself.

"And ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five..."

The man yelling seconds trails off and I keep his countdown in my head. I fight the urge to freeze when we hit zero. News music plays in the background leading into Diane's introduction. I control my breathing, knowing I'm on camera right now. Last thing I need is to get all blotchy and pass out on national TV.

"We have here with us Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. They're here to share the truths behind their quote 'storybook romance' and to set the record straight."

"So, Edward, how did you two meet?"

I look up to see Edward smirk in a way only he can. Seeing him so at ease, puts me at ease.

"It's a funny story actually. She was standing on a pier on one of those rare sunny days. Her hair was flowing in the wind, her eyes were closed, and she had a small smile on her lips. I thought she looked like an angel. And like an idiot, that's what I blurted out, scaring her half to death."

We all chuckle.

"So what happened after that?" Diane asks.

"Well, luckily, she didn't freak out and run. We ended up spending the rest of the day on the pier just talking."

I smile thinking back to the day that I fell in love with Edward. We've come so far since then, but that day was innocent. Beautiful. And no matter what, it can't be marred by the events that followed a year and a half later.

"Bella, what most attracted you to Edward that day?"

I smile a small smile.

"It was his eyes. It was like they captured me. I knew at that moment that my life would never be the same."

Diane keeps her eyes on me as she asks her next question.

"And the relationship following? How was that?"

My smile comes back big and full.

"It was beautiful, blissful. We were inseparable. It was like a honeymoon period that never ended. We were always happy. We were content to just sit on a couch on a Friday night or to hang out with our friends. Outside pressures never really affected our relationship."

"And Edward? Was it like that for you?"

He smiles.

"It was the best time of my life, until now. She was my rock and my shoulder to cry on. But she also brought me immense joy. No two days are ever the same with Bella. And waking up in her arms is by far one of the best experiences I've ever had. She made me want to be a better man for her, still does. I knew then and I know now that she's the best thing in my life."

Tears fill my eyes. I can hear the extreme conviction in his words. I have no choice but to believe him. And for me to be that woman for him... I'm the luckiest woman on the planet.

"And your proposal?" Diane asks

I blush as Edward smirks.

"I lined up the pier I met her at with candles. I took her to see the ballet then took her there."

Edward locks eyes with me and we both smile at the memory. It was so beautiful. One of the best moments of my life.

"And you accepted, Bella."

Pulled out of the memory, I turn to Diane.

"Of course I did. Edward is my soul mate. He completes me in every way. I knew then that I would spend the rest of my life with him. Just like I know now."

Diane nods before continuing.

"Tell me about the morning of your wedding day, Bella."

I close my eyes tightly, fighting off tears. I breathe deeply before opening my eyes again.

"I got ready at the Cullen estate with his sister, Alice, my now sister in law Rosalie, and both our mothers. I was so nervous getting ready. I'm terribly clumsy and I was afraid I would trip down the aisle. Everyone we cared about was there and the last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself in front of them."

"But that didn't happen." Diane says.

I shake my head slowly feeling the familiar ache at the edge of my heart.

"No, I didn't trip."

"And you never got married."

I shake my head gravely and squeeze Edward's hand tighter.

"Edward, will you tell us what happened?"

Edward squeezes my hand back. When he speaks, his voice is an octave lower, showing how much pain he feels when speaking about this. I keep my hand firmly locked in his, reminding him that I'm here.

"I was the happiest man alive when she met me at the altar. She was so beautiful. A true angel. And I was so happy she was finally going to become my wife. Her father had just handed her to me with the 'Swan glare' that literally scares the crap out of everyone..."

He broke off in a chuckle, allowing me to giggle with him as a temporary reprieve.

"She was finally in my reach at the altar, ready to begin the rest of our lives when I heard someone screaming 'Wait.'"

Diane nods.

"And it was Tanya Denali, your soon to be ex wife?"

Edward nods.

"She ran up the altar with a tabloid in her hands. She thrust it in my hands and I saw my face and my father's on the front page. The headline read 'Cullen Heir Not Really a Cullen. Fiancé Spills The Beans.' I opened it up to the article and read how I'm not Carlisle's biological son and that Bella was the one who sold the story."

I feel my throat tighten in despair. One single tear falls down my cheek as he recounts the worst day of my life.

"What happened next?" Diane asks.

"I ran. Bella had, of course, been reading it with me so she started chasing after me screaming her innocence."

"And you didn't believe her?"

Edward shrugs.

"I didn't know what to believe. I was in shock, really. I couldn't even bring words to form. Tanya followed after us screaming at Bella. She and Bella ended up fighting. I felt like I was in an alternate reality. The Bella I knew hated the idea of fighting. And that moment condemned her in my mind. I felt like I was seeing a side to Bella I never knew. And so, I believed the tabloids."

I had to fight hard to keep a sob down. Another tear fell from my eye but I kept quiet.

Diane turns to me.

"I can see how hard this is for you. What were you thinking after reading the article?"

I sigh.

"Shock, anger, fear. I had no idea that Edward wasn't Carlisle's biological son. Throw in that I was accused of selling the story, I was at a loss. But when Edward ran, I thought he automatically believed it. I was desperate to get him to believe me. I saw my whole world crumbling before my eyes. And I had no idea what to do. When Tanya started screaming at me, I hit her. I knew she was behind this.

I had seen her coming out of mine and Edward's apartment one day when no one was home. And I never kept my laptop password protected. I knew she was up to something but I kept quiet trying to keep in mind that she was Edward's friend. But I knew at the wedding she was behind it."

Diane nods gravely.

"What happened next, Bella?"

I sigh again.

"My brother, Emmett, had to pull me off of Tanya. Chaos erupted within the four of us. I just kept begging and pleading with Edward like my life depended on it. Because, in my mind, it really did. Edward's mom came out of the church screaming and she punched me for betraying the family. I was shocked. Esme is such a loving, caring person. I turned around to see Edward hugging Tanya. I knew in that moment that I lost Edward."

I wipe the tears off my face while Edward puts an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. Diane sends us off to commercial giving me a minute to recover. She puts her hand on mine and smiles sincerely.

"You're doing great, Bella. I think the hardest part is over."

I sigh and smile my thanks. Edward kisses my cheek before whispering how much he loves me in my ear before we get back to the interview.

"Welcome back. For those of you just joining us, I'm here with Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. They're here recounting their history and setting the record straight. So, Edward, how did you feel after the wedding?"

Edward sighs.

"I was shredded to pieces, really. I lost my father, my mother lied to me, and I thought the love of my life sold the story. I was heart broken. Carlisle and I were able to mend our relationship within days. He was angry at my mother but understood why she kept it quiet. That secret could have ruined his company and our family. She was wrong not to tell us but we forgave her. She did it for us, even if it was wrong.

But there was still a void within me. The hurt, the betrayal... Bella had been my whole world. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I was supposed to be on my honeymoon, but instead I was locked in my old room at my parent's house."

Diane nods.

"And your family and friends? What did they believe?"

"My mother still believed Bella was guilty up until a few weeks ago. We found out that same night that Carlisle believed Bella all along. My sister, Alice, also believed Bella. And our friends... My sister married Bella's childhood friend Jasper who, of course, believed Bella. I think the only reason he kept speaking to me was because of Alice. Not that I blame him. And my other friends were Emmett, Bella's brother, and his wife Rosalie. They, of course, believed Bella and severed all ties with me. Well, when Emmett wasn't beating me up."

Shock momentarily appears on Diane's face before becoming neutral again.

"He beat you up?"

Edward grins.

"He claims it was him attempting to knock some sense into me. And to defend Bella's honor. And I let him do it every time. I never fought back. I was too miserable to care. And I felt like I deserved it."

"You felt like you deserved it?"

Edward nods.

"I know now it's because I knew all along Bella was innocent. I knew it in my heart. I just couldn't get my head to believe it."

Diane smiles.

"And what about you and Bella? You didn't speak to her anymore?"

Edward shakes his head.

"I tried not to. But she wouldn't give up on me, on our love. She fought tooth and nail for me."

"Then she stopped?"

Edward nods, looking down. I clutch his hand tighter either for comfort or strength I don't know.

"Bella? Why'd you stop fighting for Edward?"

I sigh.

"I never wanted to stop fighting for him. I'd fight ever day for the rest of my life if I had to. Two years had passed agonizingly slowly. My life was empty. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Except him. I had been hospitalized on the year anniversary of our wedding day. I had drank too much and ended up cutting myself with a lot of glass. It was an accident, of course.

I wasn't healthy. I had lost a lot of weight. I barely ate or slept. He began his relationship with Tanya and I tried my hardest to get him to see her for what she truly was. The night before his wedding to her, I made a promise to myself. I was either going to get him to believe me during this one last attempt or I was going to let him live his own life. Make his own mistakes. He didn't believe me so I left him alone."

Diane nods.

"So what did you do after Edward married Tanya?"

I sigh.

"I lived. Barely. I went to work. Went home. My friends did their best to keep themselves around me constantly. Emmett and Jasper practically lived at my house. I put on a facade for them. I hated to worry them so I ate properly. I did my best to sleep. I went shopping with the girls. I tried to fool them into thinking I was ok."

Diane smiles.

"And did they believe you?"

I smirk.

"Not for a second. They let on that they believed me, but I knew the truth. We're a close group and know each other inside and out. We just went on with life playing our game."

Diane nods.

"Edward? Your marriage to Tanya? How was that?"

Edward shakes his head.

"I convinced myself I was happy. I believed it. I knew what I was missing. And I was empty. But I thought my wife deserved more than that. So I put up a facade of my own. And I fooled both Tanya and myself. But I still caught myself missing Bella constantly. And I felt so guilty for it. I was married to another woman. A woman that I believed loved me. I didn't think she deserved to be second best in my heart so I did my best to convince us both that Tanya was the only one I cared about."

Diane nods.

"Bella, tell us about the five year anniversary."

I eye her for a minute, internally debating how much to spill before speaking.

"The anniversary has always been a hard day for me. I treated it like the anniversary of the death of a loved one. Because that's what it was to me. The day my world ended, the day our love died. Emmett, Rosalie, and I went out to eat because Emmett refuses to leave me alone on that day after the glass incident.

I had just arrived when I heard Tanya. I did my best to ignore them. It was excruciatingly painful to see them together. It being the anniversary only made it harder. Tanya spotted us and started taunting me. Rosalie is extremely protective of those she loves, so she ended up attacking Tanya.

After Emmett and Edward pulled Rosalie off of Tanya, Tanya ended up attacking me. I gave her the best I got, and Edward ended up pulling me off of Tanya. I took off before anyone noticed and went to our pier."

Diane turns to Edward.

"What happened after that?"

I eye Edward wondering just how much he is going to reveal. A lot of personal stuff was thrown out there that night and I'm not sure how comfortable I am with the world knowing that stuff.

"Rosalie noticed Bella was gone so she and Emmett went out looking for her. I wanted to join them but I needed to get Tanya to the hospital. After I got home, I couldn't sleep thinking about everything so I just sat in my living room. Emmett ended up showing up frantic looking for Bella. He had no idea where she would be.

Something came over me and I wanted to see Bella very bad. So I lied to Emmett, sending him to a coffee shop we all used to frequent and I headed to the pier."

Diane eyes Edward.

"You knew she would be there?"

Edward nods.

"I knew exactly where she would be. The pier had always been our spot. We went there a lot just to hang out."

"So what happened?"

"I found Bella. She called me out on everything. How I felt about Tanya, how I felt about her, all of it. I have strong beliefs in marriage. I don't take a vow I make before God lightly, so I stood my ground. She walked away from me and it was by far the most painful thing I've ever experienced. I ended up spending the rest of the night staring at the ocean."

Diane sends us for another commercial before she stands up muttering about going to the bathroom.

"You doing alright, love?"

I turn to Edward and smile.

"I'm fine. It's getting easier."

Edward smirks before kissing my lips lightly.

"I'm glad."

Edward puts his arm around me and we revel in each other's presence before Diane finally returns. She introduces us again before turning straight to me.

"So what happened next between the two of you?"

I smile.

"He ended up being a lawyer my work hired for a case. I saw him the next afternoon for a lunch meeting. He ended up having to follow me back to my office so we could talk more in depth for the case."

"And what happened at the office?" Diane asks.

I smirk.

"We fought. I kept telling him to listen to his heart. To be with me. But he stuck to his guns, telling me he made a vow before God. I told him his vows were crap since Tanya was the one who sold the story and that he really loved me. So he told me to prove it.

We had been searching for proof for years. The email came from my email address, from my computer. But I knew Tanya did it that day I saw her coming out of our apartment. But there was nothing to back me up. So I fought him with logic.

I asked him why I would ever do that to him on our wedding day. Of course, he had no answer. Then I asked him why I would ever do such a thing to him. He told me money. I lost it. I told him I was marrying a Cullen, I was about to be a part of the richest family in the world. There was no need to sell things.

And I absolutely hated having money spent on me. I'd throw a fit every time he would buy me a coffee or a movie ticket. He may have been a trust fund baby, but I could handle buying myself a coffee. So the idea of me selling the story for money was ridiculous. He knew I was right but stuck to his marriage vows so I threw him out."

Diane nods and smiles a small smile in a 'you go girl' fashion.

"Edward, what were you thinking through all that?"

He smirks.

"That she was making perfect sense, of course."

Diane laughs with Edward and me before she turns back to me.

"So when did you see him next?"

I giggle.

"About midnight that night. He showed up drunk. I guess our fight really did a number on him because he was fighting with himself big time. He ended up spending the weekend at my house."

Diane's eyes widen.

"And you started to have an affair?"

I shake my head.

"Not a physical affair, more like an emotional one. We weren't alone for a single second all weekend anyways. Our friends and siblings stayed with us and we hung out, enjoying being a family again."

Diane turns to Edward.

"And this was the beginning of your marriage's downfall?"

Edward smirks.

"The marriage was doomed from the beginning. But it officially was the beginning of the end. Jasper and I had concocted a plan to get Tanya to admit the truth. It was like overnight I saw the truth. Bella only has one malice bone in her body and we call it Tanya. I realized that she could never hurt me even if she tried. But the thing about Bella is, she would never consider even trying to hurt someone.

The next thing I knew, all six of us were involved in the plan. I had to make up phony documents for Tanya to take over to Bella's for her to sign. We put up video cameras throughout Bella's house and we all stayed outside listening in. Once Bella got Tanya to admit the truth, Bella attacked Tanya. Once we got Bella pulled off of Tanya, I ended the marriage. I moved in with Bella the next day."

Edward turns to me and grins while I smile in return.

"Well, for all you viewers out there we have a clip of the video they made that night."

I turn to the TV screen praying to God they're not going to show me kicking Tanya's ass. Though it would be nice showing off me giving that bitch what she deserves, I don't need the world to see it. Charlie would be proud, I'm sure, and my mom would probably make a huge deal out of it. But I'm just not comfortable showing that off.

They showed the clip right up until I attack her and I exhale in relief.

Diane turns to us and smiles.

"And now you're together."

Edward squeezes my shoulder and nods. I smile wide like an idiot.

"We are." Edward responds.

"I'm sure it hasn't been an easy road."

I shake my head no.

"Far from it. We have a lot of emotional baggage to let go of. Everyday it's gotten easier and easier to breathe. I'm able to erase it from my mind when I'm with Edward because he's my whole world but when I'm apart from him I constantly worry about things happening."

Diane nods and turns to Edward.

"And did anything happen?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park to get my mother to believe Bella. We had the video but she hadn't seen it yet. The same night we got my mom to believe her, Tanya left a message on our home answering machine claiming she was pregnant."

I shudder when my mind comes back to that night.

"She's pregnant?" Diane asks.

Edward sighs.

"No, she lied. My mother was the first to say that it was probably a lie. We called an emergency meeting with all of my friends. Carlisle made some phone calls to see what he could find out. The next thing I know, Rosalie and Alice are speeding off to Tanya's house planning on confronting her."

Diane smiles.

"And what happened?"

Edward smirks.

"Alice and Rosalie can get anything out of anyone. Their interrogation skills put the military to shame. They busted Tanya out and Carlisle was able to confirm that she was, in fact, not pregnant."

"And how was he able to do that?"

I smirk remembering Carlisle's comment that night.

"_I'm Carlisle Cullen. I can do whatever the hell I want."_

"His people, whoever they are, were able to get into Tanya's medical records. She had gone in for her annual ladies appointment and was checked out. But there was no pregnancy confirmed as Tanya had said. Her results had all come back negative."

I fight back a giggle as Edward says 'ladies appointment.' None of the men in my life have ever been comfortable with the subject. Emmett's the worst. Always turning pale and running out of the room. I had once made the mistake of telling him what happens in those appointments. He's ran every time someone has mentioned it since.

Diane sends us to commercial and smiles warmly at us.

"Just this last stretch left and you're all done. And I swear if you two don't stop looking all perfect for each other and googly eyed I'm going to end up puking.

We all laugh as people touch up our make up. They finish up and Diane brings us back from commercial.

"So, you two, what are your future plans?"

I smile and turn to Edward. He's smiles back.

"Be together." We both say at the same time, causing us to laugh.

Diane laughs along with us before continuing her questions.

"And Edward, you're currently in the process of divorcing Tanya?"

Edward nods.

"I went to my attorney the day after we got the truth out of Tanya."

Diane smiles.

"And you seem to have full support from your friends and family."

Edward smiles wider.

"I do. My family and friends are amazing. We even got Charlie, Bella's dad, on our side. I think he even shed a few tears before proclaiming I was the son he never had. Bella's older brother was ticked."

We all laugh again while I think about Emmett's reaction. Charlie did it to goad Emmett, of course. We can never turn down the opportunity to mess with him when we can. The men bond over fishing. My dad and I bond over ticking Emmett off.

"And how do you both feel knowing that the world knows the truth?"

I keep quiet, thinking about my answer as Edward responds.

"I feel like justice has been served. The media put Bella through hell, as did the people of Seattle. And I'm proud that she has finally stood up for herself."

I blush and smile widely at Edward.

"Bella? How do you feel?"

I turn to Diane and inhale deeply. I let out my breath and smile.

"Liberated. Free. Happy."

Diane smiles widely at me.

"And your families? Have they been affected positively with your reconciliation?"

I nod.

"Charlie, my dad, and Carlisle were able to let the cat out of the bag about their secret golf meetings they do every Sunday. I know my mom is just happy I found a man. And our gang... We're all together again. Finally."

Diane smiles and looks at both of us.

"Any final words?"

I turn to Edward, letting him go first. My words will be best saved for last.

"I'm glad that that period of our life is finally over. And that we're together. And I plan on spending the rest of my life keeping a smile on Bella's face."

I blush and keep on smiling.

"And Bella? Any last words?"

I smirk at Diane.

"Ladies, Edward Cullen is mine. I know the man is gorgeous, believe me, I know. But back off. He's all mine. And I would especially like to thank Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They kept my head above water during the hardest time of my life. I have no idea where I would be without them. I love you guys!"

Edward chuckles, pulling me into his side more while Diane ends the show. I let out a breath and relax, now that we're finally done with this stupid interview.

Diane stands up and shakes our hands.

"It'll air next Wednesday at 8 pm. And Bella, girl, you keep doing what you're doing. I'm extremely proud of you for everything you've told me tonight."

I smile widely and pull Diane in for a hug. It was touching for her to recognize my struggle and for her to tell me she's proud.

She turns to Edward and smirks.

"If I'm back here at some point doing an interview about you guys splitting up I will personally kick your ass. This is an amazing woman and you're an idiot if you ever let her go."

Edward chuckles and nods.

"Biggest idiot ever. And I'll keep your threat in mind."

Diane nods before saying goodbye. We grab our things and head home.

_Finally._

**Well???? Obviously, it's a recap of everything but in most stories you read they don't actually include the details, just the before and after. I feel like being different lol. Thanks to my beta, justme317. This wouldn't be possible without her.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing. But my beta owns a cardboard cut out of Edward… Jus sayin.**

**17**

**epov**

"Bellllllla! Can you grab some more salt for my popcorn? Oh and a beer! And that bag of skittles!"

I roll my eyes at Emmett. He's already on his second bowl of popcorn and the interview hasn't even started yet.

"Emmett Charles Swan you get up off your fat ass and get it yourself!"

Bella storms out of the kitchen holding two beers, and glaring daggers at Emmett. My poor angel is so stressed. With work, the court case, and our interview airing tonight, she is on overload. I'm going to have to take her on a vacation. Perhaps a private beach for a week or two.

"My ass is not fat! It's solid muscle! Shall I prove it?"

Bella gags while handing me a beer. She settles herself beside me on the couch looking like she's fighting the urge to puke. Hell, she probably is. I know I am.

"Emmett, I swear to God if those pants come off I'll murder you. Slowly. I guarantee Charlie will help me bury your body."

Emmett glares and starts grumbling about crooked cops while we all watch him, amused.

Alice and Jasper come strolling into the living room laughing at something (probably the size of Jasper's peen).

Shudder. That would mean my baby sister has seen it...

I visibly gag. I've really got to watch how I mentally make fun of my friends. This can't be good for my health.

"Are you ok, Edward?"

I turn to Bella and see her big, brown eyes flashing in concern.

I grimace at my thoughts and nod. Bella furrows her brows, obviously not believing me, and probably trying to decide whether or not she should push me. I shake my head 'no' telling her to drop it. She nods, eyes me a second longer, then turns to Emmett.

"So, big brother, did Charlie tell you the news?"

Emmett's eyes widen and he nods. Charlie had called Bella up yesterday wanting her to come and meet his girlfriend. We didn't even know he was dating. So, it came as a shock to us when he asked us to come to Forks this weekend to meet her.

After Bella freaked out for about ten minutes, we got her to agree.

It's not that she isn't happy for her father, she's just shocked. It's more than obvious that he still loves Renee; even twenty-some years after she left.

"Are you going to Forks this weekend?"

Emmett sighs.

"I was hoping all six of us could go down. We're all his kids in some way. And it's just..."

Emmett trails off and gets lost in his own head, as he so often does. He looks like he's trying to multiply 438 by 9,372 or something. It's just not natural for Emmett to think. If they weren't talking about something so serious I would laugh at him.

"What Emmett?"

Bella's musical voice serenades us with a harmony lacing her own pain. The divorce was so hard on both of them. Jasper told me it was like they retreated within themselves. They barely even spoke to him and he was over at their house every day.

Emmett sighs.

"I'm happy for Charlie. I really am. It's just... It's bringing it all back."

Bella nods.

"I know."

I throw my arm around her and pull her into my body. My angel can't be upset because when she hurts, I hurt. Bella cuddles into me and lets me comfort her while squeezing her eyes shut.

Emmett's normal shit eating grin is nowhere to be seen. Rosalie grabs a hold of his hand but lets him be. It's best not to try to talk him down when he's like this. It only ends in him storming off. We let him be to gather his own thoughts while Alice and Jasper both agree to come with us.

I was honestly already assuming they would be coming. I'm surprised Charlie hasn't already called Jasper himself to ask him to come down.

Alice fills the silence with the arrangements for Saturday when we head down to Forks. She decides Jasper will drive us all down in his SUV and we'll be staying at Carlisle and Esme's. When she finally shuts up, Emmett and Bella are back to themselves. Thank God. I hate seeing my angel hurt.

"Jasper, did you ever find someone to head the PR department?" Rosalie asks.

Jasper sighs. He heads up the Seattle office for Cullen Enterprises. Carlisle wanted someone he could trust to run the office. He really has had his fill of greedy corporate hot shots fucking things up. Jasper's perfect for his job.

"No, and it's a fucking nightmare. I haven't had a single trustworthy person walk in for an interview."

Rosalie nods.

"I had an idea. I think Bella would be perfect for the job."

Bella whips her head to Rosalie in shock.

"I already have a job."

Rosalie shrugs.

"Yeah, and they're running you down. How can you work in an environment that hangs your job over your head every day? I mean your douche bag bosses see it fit to remind you that they wouldn't mind firing you every single day. It's not good for you, sweetie. You should see the things it's doing to your complection."

Bella sighs.

"They're just keeping an eye on me."

I glare at thin air, fighting the urge to yell and scream. Maybe kick a chair or two. I've seen Bella break down at least five times over the shit they've said to her. And I only saw her break down because she didn't know I was around.

"No, Bella. They're bastards. And you would be perfect for the job," Says Alice.

Bella glares at Rosalie and Alice who are obviously ganging up on her. She begins to speak but Jasper interrupts her.

"Bella, you would be perfect for this. Seriously. And I trust you with my life. You would be making triple what you make now. You would get to make your own schedule and would only have to answer to me. Meaning you'd be making me answer to you."

We all laugh at Jasper's honesty. She has him wrapped around her tiny finger. I look over at Bella and I can see the wheels turning in her head. This would be really good for her. I can see the light die in her eyes every day she leaves for work, only to return when I walk in the door at night.

It's not worth it if you don't enjoy your work anymore.

"I'll think about it, Jazz."

Jasper smirks. He's going to fight tooth and nail to get her to agree. With Alice and Rosalie backing him up, Bella doesn't stand a chance.

"Emmett, change the channel! It's about to come on!"

I jump at Alice's screech, causing Bella to bust out laughing. I playfully glare at Bella before turning my attention to the T.V.

A preview of our interview shows before it goes into commercial. We're all silent, waiting for the interview to start. When it finally comes on, Bella starts to clam up.

"Relax, love. Everything is going to be just fine."

She sighs and nods, keeping her attention on the television.

Following her lead, I turn to the T.V. myself and am instantly drawn to the beauty of Bella on screen. She looks beautiful, as she always does. Her white blouse brings out her blush, making her mouth watering in my opinion.

"_So__,__ Edward, how did you two meet?" _

And so we all watch the interview in silence. No one even speaks during commercials. It looks like everyone is fighting the urge to blink. I fight the urge to laugh and refocus my attention to the interview.

When it finally ends, every one makes sure to tell Bella they love her, too, after her little shout out at the end of the interview. I smile at all of them and pull Bella back into my side. She is such an amazing creature, and you couldn't even tell she was nervous in the interview. She was gracious and even graceful, something you would normally not describe Bella as.

The phone rings and Bella jumps up to go grab it as the gang all talk amongst themselves, joking about random bullshit. It's nice that they're not all caught up in the publicity and stuff. I mean, we were just on a nationally televised program. Hell, they were mentioned. And here we have Emmett and Jasper arguing over who has more toe jam.

Gag.

"Hey, Jazz, Charlie wants to talk to you."

I roll my eyes. It's about damn time Charlie invited him personally. Luckily, it ends the toe jam conversation and the girls begin speaking about how Bella looked. Bella rolls her eyes at them as she joins me on the couch.

"So, Bells, are you glad that's over?" Emmett asks.

Bella sighs.

"It's not over. It's the beginning. We just practically invited the paparazzi to stalk us now. I wouldn't be surprised if there are some out front right now."

I sigh and bury my face and Bella's hair.

I'm such a monster for putting her through this. But her name is clear and she deserves it. Rosalie and Alice both go running for the windows only to come back with grim expressions. I guess Bella was right. I wonder how long it will take for them to realize we're boring and they'll back off.

"See? Are you all prepared to handle it? Because they will be stalking you, too."

There was a collective eye roll throughout the room, even from Jasper who was still on the phone with Charlie. Gotta give the man points for following two different conversations at one time.

"We'll be fine, Bella. Just worry about yourself. It's not the first time we've been through this. And I doubt they'll be as ruthless as last time," Says Rosalie.

I sigh. How the hell could I have missed that? I know I was practically living under a rock, but how the hell did I have no idea that they were all basically terrorized by the paparazzi after the wedding?

Immense guilt flows through me but quickly leaves. I need to do what Bella tells me to do and look at our future. And by God I can't wait for the rest of our lives to really begin. I just need to get a rock on her finger, first.

"Edward? Where are you?"

I look over at Bella and furrow my brows. I would think it's quite obvious where I am, right next to her. She rolls her eyes, apparently knowing what I was thinking.

"You phased out there for a minute."

I sigh.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"I know you were, babe, care to share?"

I smirk, shaking my head 'no.' I'm sure she knows we'll be married at some point but I'm not going to be dropping the clues about when I plan on asking her. The second the judge announces I'm divorced, I'm falling to one knee and proposing. But she doesn't need to know that.

Bella shakes her head and turns back to the conversation. Not long later, we all say good night and split off to our own rooms. Bella falls asleep the second her head hits the pillow. I watch her sleep for a while, trying to figure out how to ease her stress.

Of course there is sex but her problems will still be waiting for her the second her 'o' face goes away.

Damnit.

She really needs to consider Jasper's offer to work at Cullen Enterprises. She has too much hanging over her head at Harmony Publishing. She's put down every single day by her bosses. She doesn't even enjoy her job anymore. And I know she would be happy at Cullen Enterprises. She wouldn't have anyone yelling shit at her- Jasper wouldn't dare. Neither would dad.

I'm doing the best I can to shield her from the court case but I can't let her go in blind. That's not the right way to protect her. I'll just have to be satisfied with the fact that I'm doing the best I can for her in that department.

She sighs and snuggles further into me in her sleep. I tighten my hold around her making sure she knows I'm here for her. I'll do whatever I can to make sure life is good for her. No matter what. With that last thought I finally drift off to sleep, with my arms around my angel.

The week passed by agonizingly slowly. We were literally chased down by the paparazzi. Rosalie was even knocked down at one point. She, of course, reciprocated by kicking the guy in the nads, adding another lawsuit of my list of things to worry about.

But I insisted we do this interview, like an idiot, and I will do whatever I can to protect every one of them. And Rosalie will have the best defense out there. Me. I should be able to have this dropped in about a week.

It's finally Saturday and we're all packed and ready to head down to Forks. The temporary escape will be nice. No paparazzi, no questions, no cameras... Just us. If only it wasn't so emotionally stressful for Emmett and Bella.

But they're both holding strong, joking around. I occasionally catch a shadow fly through Bella's eyes as we prepare to leave but she's holding herself together. I just have to be there for her.

We finally leave and the conversation of Bella working for Cullen Enterprises comes back up, making me ecstatic.

"Bella, have you considered my offer?"

Bella rolls her eyes at Jasper, "I'm not even qualified."

"Yes, you are. I say you are. Carlisle agrees with me so don't even try that route. I don't understand why you're being so stubborn about this."

Emmett snorts at Jasper.

"Do you know Bella at all? She's stubborn about what grocery stores she shops at!"

Bella glares at Emmett, "Hey! I just won't shop at Kroger after _the incident._"

Emmett and Jasper both bust out laughing while I look at them in confusion. _What the hell happened at Kroger? _

Emmett, noticing my confusion, decides to fill me in.

"Ok, so one time we took her to Kroger so she could get some stuff to make us some lasagna. We'd been begging her all week for some so she finally gives in. So we get there and Classic Bella doesn't see that they're mopping the floors. She trips over the 'wet floor' sign, goes sliding across the floor, knocks the poor boy that's mopping over, sending him into a display of cupcakes. Cupcakes go flying every where leaving the both of them completely covered in frosting. Funniest fucking thing I've ever seen!"

Every one busts out laughing except for Bella who is still glaring at Emmett.

"Well I would have been watching where I was going if I didn't have to keep you from running down every single aisle for random food!"

This just causes us all to laugh harder, now getting the complete picture. Bella's face is bright red, making her look delectable. I calm my laughter, now feeling horny. The things that blush does to me… She sees the look in my eyes and glares.

I lean down and start kissing and nipping her neck, hoping for a hand job or something. I would be more than happy to return the favor, of course. Bella pushes me off glaring, but I can see her fighting the urge to smile. Emmett, sitting in the seat in front of us, turns around and immediately knows what's going on.

"Eww!!! DUDE THAT'S MY SISTER! I'm in the damn car man!"

I pull back from Bella laughing, with her giggling along with me. Emmett buries his face in his hands while the rest of us continue to laugh at him.

The rest of the drive continues in the same fashion, us all laughing at Emmett for random stuff, and the occasional funny story.

We finally arrive in Forks two hours later. The anticipation is palpable in the car, but Emmett and Bella are slightly somber. I kiss her cheek, reminding her I'm there for her. She smiles at me slightly before leaning forward and resting her head against Emmett's back.

She watches the scenery through the window as we drive and I just watch her. Several emotions flash across her beautiful face. Anger, sadness, happiness, excitement. It seems she can't decide how to feel. Emmett sighs and turns to Bella.

"At least the old man is getting a decent meal several times a week. His arteries have got to be clogged to the max by now."

Bella sighs but smiles.

"Good point."

They grin and stare at each other, seemingly to forget the car full of people watching them. They used to do this all of the time, driving all of us crazy. It's good that they have each other but this can go on for hours if we let it.

"We're here."

Jasper parks the car and we all pile out. Charlie's house hasn't changed a bit in all these years. Emmett and Bella's old rusty Chevy that _finally _died is parked in the driveway, along side the cruiser, and a red Neon I've never seen before. Must be the girlfriend's car.

I grab a hold of Bella's hand and we all file towards the house. The door flies open, revealing a very excited looking Charlie, which is rare. Shocking, even. He isn't a man of many emotions but I'm glad to see that he's coming out of his shell and proving how happy he really is.

Both Bella and Emmett perk up seeing their father's excited demeanor, causing the rest of the gang to perk up as well.

"Bella! Emmett! You brought them all! Good, good! Get in the house!"

We all chuckle and file in the door. Charlie grabs Bella in for a hug while we all stand by and watch, smiling. He shakes both Emmett and Jasper's hands before coming to me.

"Edward, my boy, how the hell are ya?"

I chuckle. It's the same old, Charlie.

"I'm good. And how are you?"

He smiles.

"I'm great."

He leaves me to greet Alice and Rosalie, pulling them both in for enthusiastic hugs. He loves them as if they were his own. Spoils the heck out of them, too. _Like they need it_. I look to my left and see a nice looking woman with raven black hair and laugh lines watching on with a smile.

So this must be the girlfriend.

Charlie walks over to her, putting an arm around her waist. He beams at her before introducing as us all.

"Kids, meet Sue Clearwater."

We all greet her while Bella, Emmett, and Jasper all furrow their brows, all obviously trying to figure something out.

"Where the hell do we know that name from?"

We all turn to Emmett when he poses his question. It's obvious when the answer comes to him because his eyes grow three sizes bigger and his mouth keeps opening and closing like a fish.

"Are you, by any chance, Leah Clearwater's mom?"

His voice squeaks, showing just how terrified that possibility really is to him. Both Bella and Jasper's eyes grow wide with realization.

Sue nods.

"I am."

Emmett slowly backs away, grabbing a hold of Bella. I can see both Bella and Jasper trying to hold in their laughter as Emmett pulls Bella in front of him as if she were a human shield.

"Um... She doesn't... She isn't here is she?!"

Bella and Jasper both finally lose their battle and bust out laughing while the rest of us, excluding Emmett, look on in confusion.

"Um... No, my daughter isn't in town this week."

Emmett lets out a breath of relief while Bella bends over, holding her knees she's laughing so hard. Jasper next to her grabs a hold of her, laughing just as hard.

"What are we missing?" Charlie asks.

Bella and Jasper take deep breaths trying to calm their laughter but keep failing. Emmett stands beside them with is arms crossed glaring at them.

"It's not funny guys!"

Bella and Jasper both break down laughing again. I watch on in amusement, happy to see Bella carefree and laughing. After all her stress lately, it's a good sight to see.

Five minutes later, Bella and Jasper finally calm their laughing. It's obvious they're avoiding Emmett's glare, which keeps sending them into hysterics.

"Ok, kids, what did we miss?" Charlie asks.

Bella eyes Jasper, silently telling him to tell the story while Emmett glares on. Jasper grins widely before clearing his throat.

"Right before Emmett and I graduated high school Emmett, Bella, and myself went out for a drive. We ended up driving to La Push to hang out at the beach. So we spend the day at First Beach jus' chillin. The sun is setting and I'm playing my guitar making up random lyrics as I go, when Emmett here sees Leah walking along the water.

So Emmett, being Emmett, plasters on that smug I'm-going-to-do-something-stupid grin he constantly wears. At this point, she's only about five or six feet away from us. So, he jumps up and runs to her and he says..."

He breaks off into chuckles as Bella clutches to his arm laughing her happy ass off. Emmett huffs, glaring daggers at the both of them while the rest of us remain silent, waiting for them to calm down enough to tell us the punch line. Jasper fights for air and finally calms down enough to tell us.

"So he says 'Excuse me, my sister over there is a little embarrassed. She'd like your phone number. She wants to know where she can get a hold of me in the morning.'"

We all bust out laughing. Leave it to Emmett to walk up to someone and actually say that. Jasper fights for air, obviously trying to finish the story. A good five minutes later, we all sober up enough to let Jasper finish, as Emmett glares on.

"She socked him. It was glorious! But she didn't even stop there! She literally kicked his ass! And I'm talking full-blown, straddling his waist punching the hell out of him while he screeches and attempts to deflect her punches. By far the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

We all bust out laughing again at the mental image of a 250 pound Emmett getting his ass kicked by a girl. Emmett crosses his arms and glares at us, but keeps his mouth shut. We probably wouldn't hear him talking over our laughter anyways.

Eventually, our laughter finally dies. Even Sue is wiping tears from her eyes. She'll fit right in with this bunch if she finds that story about her own daughter hilarious. We all walk into the living room and get to know Sue.

Bella and Emmett seem to respond to Sue very well. Their eyes shine brilliantly exposing their obvious happiness. Wide smiles match their bright eyes. I exhale, relieved that my angel is happy, even if it is just for a moment.

**I know it's been forever since an update. I have the usual excuses that I'm sure you're sick of reading. Standing ovation to my beta justme317**.


End file.
